Malicious PLUS
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: Malicious gets an upgrade! In the year following the take-down of King Candy, Ralph and company decide to hold an arcade-wide party after another disaster at Niceland shows them that there are still jobs that need to be done but a few uninvited 'guests' might make this the last game session our heroes will ever see!
1. Chapter 1- One Year Later

Chapter One- One Year Later

It had been a year.

A year since that night, a year since that battle.

It had been a year since anyone had seen the image of King Candy in Litwak's arcade. It had been many months and the thoughts were split on the whereabouts of the former King. For years, the monarch had paraded himself to all, picking up fans and worshippers alike from many games but what they did not know was the bitter poison that lay under his candy coating.

For you see, there was no King Candy. There was no monarch of his appearance that ruled over the little racing game called Sugar Rush.

That was because King Candy did not exist.

Candy was a con, a fake, a fraud. He had stormed the game and rewritten its code, its history. Taken the throne from the rightful ruler Vanellope Von Schweetz and stolen the memories of the candy citizens, turning their lives upside down, throwing everything out of order.

But there was one man.

One person.

One HERO.

Ralph.

Wreck-it-Ralph.

He had gone in search for a medal but instead he came back with a friend and respect he never thought would be possible.

The bad guy used to hate his job, used to hate the way people treated him, feared him. He used to hate being a bad guy but after saving Sugar Rush, after saving Vanellope….

No, after she saved HIM.

They saved each other.

After that moment, things seemed to improve. His life had changed; he was a bad guy, but he wasn't BAD. He was a hero and everyone recognized it. They sang his praises, lauded his talents and skills and gave Ralph everything that he could have ever wanted and dreamed.

Things seemed to have been looking up in Litwak's. People had made promises that things would change, that things would get better.

But…

Change takes time.

And tonight, things were going slow.

It was the end of another game night and things were just going on as sleepily as they could for everyone in Fix-it-Felix Jr. The group did their cleaning, set everything back up but the warm autumn air put upon them a feeling of peace and calmness that made them desire nothing more than to pull out a few blankets, lay them on the grass and just look at the stars.

At least, that's what RALPH wanted to do.

"Aw man, am I tha ONLY one that isn't hyped up?" the man chuckled as he looked at his neighbors. The east Niceland neighborhood was as bright as ever, Felix and Calhoun were getting ready to go on ANOTHER night out and the Nicelanders themselves?

C'mon! DDR time!

No, not after the LAST session! I'm surprised we weren't BANNED because of you!

I wanna check out that new Sonic Runners game!

Everyone was so busy but after the day he had, Ralph just wanted to lounge about and relax. Things had never been so peaceful for the man, so tranquil, so perfect.

Never in his near thirty one years on the job did he think he would find happiness like this.

And then….

" _What am I thinking, what am I thinking, what am I THINKING?!"_

The big man looked off to the side, noticing a little round figure in blue pacing up and down around the side of the building.

"Big Gene?"

It was the Mayor alright and for whatever reason he looked LESS than pleased. Granted, Ralph was used to Gene being snappy and grumpy by this time but there was something in the man's walk, in his gaze that made him curious. Gene didn't appear to be frustrated at ANYONE….

"Breathe in, breathe in…."

If anything, he looked NERVOUS.

"Gene?"

"NYAUGH!" shouted the little man, putting a hand on his chest "Gracious, Ralph! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey, I only save that for GAMES." Ralph smirked, looking down upon the man but Gene had turned away, picking up the pacing again "Whoa, is somethin' tha matter?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean…ya've been actin' a lil funny since tha arcade closed. Somethin' buggin' ya? Find out one of your favorite bakeries is closin' down?"

"No, no, no! It's not that at all…" Gene said, his cheeks blushing a tad "It's just…."

"What is it?" Ralph asked, sounding more worried this time as he noticed just how distant Gene looked "Really, someone isn't botherin' ya guys again, are they?"

Gene felt so terribly antsy and with the way Ralph was looking at him, he didn't know if the Wrecker was being serious or awaiting the info to use against him later.

Hold on a moment Gene.

You promised not to think like that again.

Ralph's a good guy, a REAL good guy.

"Mmmmm….."

From the corner of his eye, Ralph noticed that Gene was clutching something in his hands. Something small, something cube-shaped.

What was it?

The Wrecker's curiosity had to wait as Gene quickly shoved the item back into his pocket, his other hand going for his pocket watch and flipping it open.

"I-It's late…."

"Puh, not THAT late."

"F-f-for her-! ME-! I mean US! For us it is!"

"Seriously, Big Guy? You're a party animal! Need I count ta times ya nearly went three days without sleepin' when we had that LONG holiday back in-!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go." Gene meeped, stepping aside from Ralph and rocketing towards the apartments, the doors shutting behind him. The big man scratched his head, left to wonder what had just happened during the exchange.

"Huh. Wonder what's eatin' him…."

"Yo, Ralph!"

An unfamiliar voice hit the big man's ears, the man turning to see a few faces walking up to him, the group lead by a rather tough looking space-man. Ralph gave a simple wave towards the troupe, their names not at all placed in his mind.

"Eh, hello?"

"Why RAAAALPH." Greeted the leader, smiling big from ear to ear "It's about time we meet the legendary hero face-to-face!"

"Heh, thanks…." The Wrecker said in a modest tone "But really guys? Hero? C'mon, don't brand it on me like tha-"

"Didn't I tell ya he was modest?" said the first character "After everythin' he's done for ALL OF US here in Litwak's an' he doesn't wanna hog tha credit!"

The characters in the back agreed, Ralph STILL trying to figure out their names.

" _Hmmm, tha one in tha back looks familiar. Ah, yeah! He's from Silver Gates!"_

"Say, ya know what's comin' up?"

"Er, MANY things are….." Ralph replied honestly "Tha place has been so busy as of late that there are times that I can't keep up!"

"Well, even with those OTHER things there is ONE date comin' up that blows all that junk outta tha water!" said the leader.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" he nodded "Need we all be reminded that comin' up is tha day that YA, an' YOU alone, saved tha arcade?"

That Night.

That memorable night.

So many things had happened on that night that Ralph would never forget but in truth, why would he have wanted to? The thirtieth anniversary party might have ended badly but what came from that catastrophe lead to…

It led to so many wonderful things.

Friends.

Revelations.

A new outlook on life.

The other character was correct; it WAS a big night but Ralph had other things on his mind for it. He had wanted to do something but before he knew it….

"Ya got anythin' planned?"

"ME?" asked Ralph as he looked down at the character, the figure now leaning on him as if they were old friends "Well, I DID-! I mean, I WANTED ta plan somethin', somethin' for ev-!"

"What? Let ya handle all that work?" the character said, an astonished look on his face "No. No way, Ralphie-Boy!"

"Um, if ya don't mind me askin'…." Ralph finally said, gently taking the character's arm off his shoulder "WHO are ya?"

"Quasar!" the character said "Ya might know me from Cozmik-Naunt. We've, hehe, been here a few years."

Oh really?

A FEW years? In all that time, the figure's FIGURE had never crossed his path but from the way he was talking with him, this Quasar person was behaving as if he had known the Wrecker since day one. Ralph wasn't the one to push someone away though but upon learning the name of this space-man he couldn't help but feel a tad awkward.

"Listen up, Big Man. Put your feet up an' relax for a bit! We'll get ya."

Ralph arched a brow "Ah-heh….get me WHAT, exactly?"

Quasar looked back at his gang, their faces smiling cheekily "Keep your nights free for the next few days. That's all I'm gonna say."

"Aw, c'mon! What if somethin'-!"

"AH-BAH!"

"No, really. I migt-!"

"AH-AH-AH!"

Ralph raised a finger in the air but he paused, Quasar waiting for him.

Three

Two

One

"I COULD BE CALLED IN FOR-"

"KEEP. NIGHTS. FREE." Quasar interrupted again "Look, we're on tha spot an' I might'a already spoiled too much as it is! Please, Ralph! PLEASE!"

"This is gonna be hard."

"Just PLEASE. It'll be tha best."

"I don't know….."

"From one big guy to another?" Quasar smiled "Heart of a hero. It'll be worth it."

Ralph rubbed the back of his neck "Weeeell….."

"GREAT. Don't call us, we'll call YOU." Quasar chuckled as he and his cohorts left leaving Ralph alone on the lawn.

"Um. Makes sense….seein' as I don't have your numbers ANYWAY!"

"Hey, brother!"

Ralph turned, thankful to see Felix exiting the apartments "Hey, just tha dork I was lookin' for!"

"Is somethin' that matter?" asked Felix "Ya look a lil….PERPLEXED."

"Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya gotta Black Book of all tha Heroes here, right?"

"AH."

"Do ya know someone by tha name of Quasar?"

Felix thought for a moment, so many names and faces going through his mind "Hmmmm, tryin' ta but…."

Nope.

Zero.

"Sorry, Ralph but tha name escapes me. Why?"

Ralph rubbed his chin, looking back at the trolley entrance of the games. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just could not shake off the feeling he had gotten from this Quasar character nor his friends. He enjoyed the fact that more people saw him as an actual person rather than a 'scary bad guy' but Quasar

He had acted a little TOO forward.

He had acted a bit TOO smugly.

Ralph knew all the pain that could come from judging a person but the way he had been talked to; it was as if Quasar had EXPECTED something of Ralph and perhaps this 'surprise' was just it. The Wrecker had given his promise to keep his eyes open for the next following days and indeed he would….just not in the way that Quasar was probably thinking.

"Ah, never mind." Ralph sighed, going back to his shack "I'm probably thinkin' a lil too hard inta things."

Felix continued to think, trying his best to place names and faces together.

Quasar?

Quasar?

…..

QUASAR?

The little man felt a jolt run up his spine, things finally coming together.

"Wait, QUASAR?!" the game's hero gasped "What did he talk ta ya about?!"

But by now it was too late.

Ralph had gone into his shack and fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Partnership

Chapter Two- Partnership

Not too many miles away from Litwak's was another small arcade. Litwak and the owner had known each other for many a years, both of them and their families becoming great friends over their love of the sunny warm weather, various other things but ESPECIALLY video games.

As the years had progressed both their arcades had seen a lot of highs and lows; some of their friends and competitors had come and gone but the two were still going strong. Much like Litwak, the little arcade to the South had gotten many new games, many of them capable of attaching themselves 'online' as the older characters would say. With such access, they found they could connect and communicate with video games from not only distances away but on larger serves as well. As long as the games that could connect were there, as well as the main connection point in the building was safe, then people could talk and trade-stories all they wanted.

For many characters, they never thought they would be around long enough to see such things.

" _Blithering idiots…."_

 _But for one…._

There was one person in this land who was an oddity all out. No one could remember when he arrived, no one even knew his name. All they knew was that he was strange one indeed. Many guessed that his game must have been unplugged YEARS ago and it was only recently that he had crawled his way out of the woodworks, his form leading them to guess that he had come from an old space-shooter game or something else with aliens and bugs.

 **BUGS?**

He slithered down the station of the arcade, trying his best to keep his body hidden under his ratty cloak but his mind was running much too fast; he just could not sit still. Months before he had heard news from Litwak's, news about a virus and its defeat. To the other residence, the news was something EXCITING, something to go on and on about but for him it was anything BUT. When he heard the names of those involved, heard the name of the game that had won, he seethed with anger, he burned with rage.

Wreck-it-Ralph

Fix-it-Felix Jr.

Tamera Jean Calhoun

Vanellope Von Schweetz

Even a little racer by the name of Taffyta Muttonfudge?

No, it couldn't be.

They just could not have been a part of it.

They had all played a part and taken down another 'monster' and once more they were being celebrated, lauded as heroes of the arcade.

He had once been a hero.

The arcade had once been his.

He remembered those years, when people would come and gather around his game, waiting for that glorious moment when they could see him, hear him, possibly get a chance to hold his name, to see him in the eye. Yes, those years were glorious and oh, the things he could do with such power. He had more or less made the arcade his one true paradise and he made certain that EVERYONE was kept in line.

Bad guys

NPCs

There was not a lack of characters in that old arcade who would not go out on a limb to ensure that what he wanted was taken care of or that anyone who tried to question him weren't sent right back down to their place.

He had done that with a Wrecker.

He had done that with a Repaiman.

He had done that with little NPCs.

He had done that to an ENTIRE game.

But things were no longer like this.

Someone had come in to ruin those plans, the same man whom for YEARS he had gladly watch walk down the halls of Litwak's with others running in fear from him. He had come back, undoing all his wonderful work for the sake of some girl, some GLITCH?

In those last moments of his rule, he had only been met with so much pain, so much fire and then….a bright flash. The game had reset but something went wrong, at least with him. His code wasn't destroyed, it didn't fix itself proper. When the game had reset, some code remained but when it tried to 'fix' the issue all it did was reset something, something that he did not want to be.

He had found himself in the candy forest, battered, burnt, and injured but he could hear the cheers and praises for that girl, the girl he wanted to destroy, the one he wanted to replace. He knew he couldn't stay and while their minds were preoccupied, he had made his escape. He slithered through the cords, taking the long, long painful tracks down their length, going the way that only lost characters and viruses go. He kept going, wanting to get as far away from the arcade as possible, as least long enough to figure out a plan on how to return, how to get his revenge.

He crossed lines, he crossed cords, his code feeling every moment of the warp when he jumped not only games but connections until he ended up in his current location. He snuck into the station but knew it was best to keep his name and his form as hidden as possible. When he felt he could blend in, he did, hiding his deformities from curious onlookers and scaring those who got too close.

And there he stewed, growing more and more hate-filled as time went on, as his mind filled with images of tearing those that wronged him to shreds, to see everyone eaten away to nothing.

He wanted his revenge.

But how could he get it?

To an average person, a HUMAN that is, the arcades were just a nice walk away. Anyone could get there on foot but to him, it might as well have been across the country.

"I have been here too long…." He hissed to himself, black bile dripping off his long, crooked fangs, plopping on the white tile of his 'new' station "They have had plenty of time to get comfy with themselves. They're probably sitting there now, patting themselves on the back about how wonderful they are, how great they are…."

How dare they enjoy their lives after everything they had cost him?

He growled deeply, a long clawed hand digging deep into the wall. If he had no control, he would have just leapt into the middle of his new 'home' and torn apart the nearest person he saw but the part of his mind that kept his sanity was still in work, it held him back. He traveled further back into the corners of the station, near the often fear cords. He could possible make it through the again but what if there were a glitch, a hiccup that would send him off course or worse, destroy him for good?

But he loved risks.

He had ALWAYS loved risks.

"I am wasting my time fearing them like this…." He said to himself, clutching his head as he tried to force away the images of them smiling, trying to replace the thoughts with images of them crying out, suffering all sorts of terrible fates.

To see him burnt.

To rip her apart, flailing and crying.

" _Yes, yeeees…."_ He hissed in his throat "Yes, I want you all to writhe in pain! ALL TO TASTE THE POWER OF TU-!"

"You are rather loud….."

The large figure stopped, feeling a gentle hand reach on his shoulder. He gasped and jumped, turning around to see-!

To see….

"Who's there?!"

"You're here…." Said the voice once more, the tone almost sounding playful "That should answer your question, big boy."

The big bug growled "Don't toy with me! I'll rip ya apart if ya don't show yourself!"

" _Fu-fu!"_ it giggled "I like it when people get rough!"

The creature turned to his left, then to his right but he still saw no one. Whoever was with him was enjoying toying the man, their laughter sounding like it was surrounding him.

"I'm only gonna warn ya one more time…."

"An' I'm only gonna laugh again." The voice retorted, sounding much closer than before. The large creature stopped, realizing that nothing was to be done should he allow whoever was with him to continue playing with him so instead of letting his anger get the better of him…

He stopped.

"Were….were you listening ta me this whole time?"

"Hmmmm…." The shadowy figure said, the creature able to see something moving in the dark "Let's just say, I've have my eyes set on you for a while."

The creature's nose wrinkled in disgust, not taking too keen to how the figure was approaching him "Oh? Is that so?"

The soft pitter-patter of heels clicked on the floor, the creature seeing more and more the figure as it stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, yes indeedy, big meanie…." tittered the little figure again, this time allowing its body to be seen in the light.

The larger creature was a little taken aback by what he saw, expecting something larger, perhaps closer to his size but what stood before him….was a little woman.

She was petite with a rather cartoonishly large head, her hands and feet sharpened off and her hair looking as if they were made of slowly billowing tuffs of smoke and fire. She didn't at all show any fear towards him, her smile bright and glistening, a mouthful of dagger-like teeth in her mouth.

But her eyes.

Those big. BIG green eyes.

They showed more madness than anything he had seen.

"Hehe, ya look even cuter in tha light." She smiled again, pointing towards the creature. He snorted, stretching his long, segmented neck forward as he took a few steps away from the woman but made sure not to cross too far back into the light of the station.

"Who…who are ya?"

The little figure pouted, shaking her body about as if she were giving the man a tease "You first. I spend all this time watchin' ya an' I don't even get a chance ta catch YOUR name! It's only fair!"

Her manner of talking was so child-like and flighty, reminding of a little character the creature had once be in control of.

 _Not her._

 _The other one._

 _The one that was so easily led, the one that was so trusting and 'stupid'._

"I have been known by man names…." He began, trying to sound as regal as possible "What is most important though is that ya address me as _**KING.**_ "

"Oooooh, I see…." The figure said, suddenly APPEARING atop the creature's head "With this crown on your head, ya do look like a KING!"

The figure pulled on the creature's crown-like-horn, intrigued by it.

"Hmmm, won't come off. Wonder whyyyyyyy?"

"GET OFF!"

In a blink, the little woman was back on the ground, laughing sweetly.

That move.

It was teetering dangerously close to a move that he HATED.

"I wonder if ya taste good…." The big creature hissed, bearing his teeth "I haven't had a DECENT meal in nearly a _**YEAR**_!"

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!**_

No sooner had the creature raised his claws did a MASSIVE monster come braying out of the shadows and rammed him in the chest!

"OOF!"

Much to his shock the creature, even if it were smaller than him, had managed to knock him down onto his thorax, his other legs kicking in the air.

"DOWN, BIG BOY."

The 'King' opened his eyes, seeing a sight that even caused his wings to shiver in shock. As if seeing the little woman was enough, now he was looking into the eyes of what had to be some sort of monster BOAR, the creature looking as if it were the size of two cars at the very least, all of its eyes a ghastly red as its fur and hair looked slick with oil and gunk, hooves jagged and broken. The woman patted her apparent familiar on its snout, wagging her finger in a scolding manner.

"No, no, no. We do not eat this one." She smiled, grinning "Though he WOULD last ya a while, wouldn't he?"

The beast looked over to its commander, snorting out black smoke. She gave another pout, fluttering her eyes.

"Cuz I said so, that's why! 'Sides, we wanna wait till we find tha right place ta fill ya up, kaaaaaay?"

The boar gave a long, low grunt as it returned its gaze back at the King, eyeing him threateningly.

Now the figure was convinced; all those tales of things stranger than even HE coming from the cord? He was looking right at them but he couldn't let his guard down, he couldn't show any fear.

"What are ya guys? Lost-folk?"

The female one smiled evilly towards the King, trilling her own longer claws near her lips "Homeless characters? Naaaaaaw. We're….travelers, if ya could say."

"Travelers?" said the King, arching a brow and smiling smugly "Guess a lil lady like ya knows her 'way 'round considerin' how dangerous those cords can be."

"They ain't got nothin' on me!" the little woman laughed, flexing her arms in a pose, her feet leaving the ground. She laughed tartly afterwards, settling back onto her toes "Whether alone or with this lunck, I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, then why did ya come at me like ya wanted me?" said the King, crossing all of his arms and legs together "'Less your tryin' ta tell me somethin'? Been a while since tha ladies asked me out."

The boar growled again, taking VERY heavy steps towards the King but he chuckled, stretching out one of his legs and pushing him back.

"Down, porker."

"Let's just say….I've observed what ya have…." The woman continued "I know you've been slumin' it up here, tryin' ta keep all that power of yours down but there's so much of it lock up in ya, isn't there?"

The King blinked in surprised, not sure whether to take those words as a compliment or someone going on madly about something else.

"W-Well…."

"I….I like it." The woman smiled, her eyes growing bigger and brighter "I like that style you're showin' off here!"

Two tattered wings POPPED from the woman's back and she once again floated up to the King, checking out every inch of him.

"Hmmm, a little war-torn but are we not all?" she smirked, extending her own arms before the large creature, his eyes going down to see that she indeed seemed to have been through many-a fights "But I like battle scars. Shows how far a person has come."

"Or fallen…" growled the King "I only got this way thanks to the meddling of a sad-sack piece of GARBAGE and his little annoying gutter snipe!"

"Ohhhh, I can sense some tension brewin'…." cooed the woman, moving in closer to the King's cheeks "Tell me, I love a good story."

"A GOOD story?" hissed the King "This is NO good story! It is tha story of how I lost everythin' because of an arcade of stooges! Each one of 'em so COWARDLY they would fall an' lap up the footsteps of anyone that attracts their attention!"

The little woman, her body positioned in a sitting position, floated back down and sat atop the head of her beast but she continued to smile, her wings fluttering.

"Gettin' angry? Keep goin'!"

By now the rage boiling inside of the King was reaching its maximum. His claws and underbelly started to glow, his wings were beating and an audible hiss was seeping through his voice.

" _That…._ _ **THAT BASTARD CHILD AND OVERGROWN GORILLA! THEY BOTH ROBBED ME OF IT! OF EVERYTHING!"**_

"An lemme guess….ya want it back?"

The King stopped, the little woman looking up at him cheekily. He then narrowed his eyes, walking off.

"Sorry, but I don't make deal or partnerships."

"Why not?"

"Too much baggage…." The man said "Besides, girly. No offense but what can a SHRIMP like ya do ta help me? Litwak's-!"

"Litwak's?"

The King turned, seeing the smiling figure's widen, the green spread and spread in them until that was all he could see. Her entire body was starting to fade to black until everything was covered.

All except for her smile and those teeth.

"OOOOOOOOH. LITWAAAAAAAKS!" she cackled madly, a long tongue lapping from her mouth and wrapping around the air "MAAAAAASTER TALK OF LITWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK'S!"

The King began to realize this was more than a normal character he was dealing with as no one in the arcade he had come across in his travels behaved in such a manner. She gripped onto the side of her beast' head, the creature gruting as it looked up at her.

"MAAAAAASTER told us about that place! We seeeeent someone there!" she continued to hiss, now falling on the floor and gripping the ground with her little claws. It was as if she was becoming more and more animalistic at the very mention of the arcade, her hunger rising like a starving dog.

"A-And? And what happened?"

Suddenly, everything seemed to return. In a snap, the little woman's coloring returned, a serious look appearing on her face as she stood up on her feet, chest held high, her hands behind her back.

"Beta."

"Who?"

"I do not want to question the Master's methods…." Said the woman, her mannerism much more mature and composed "But to send in someone like that. A first born, someone without any proper training on draining a game, nor any knowledge of team-work? No wonder they were taken out."

"W-wait a moment…." Said the King "How did YOU know about that? I-I mean, I know ya said ya were followin' me but-!"

"Dearest KING…." Chuckled the figure "All information comes back to US, whether it be good or BAD. And in the case of Beta, the little runt failed harder than a red-screen!"

Now the King found himself getting interested; from the way the little woman was talking it sounded as if she had the know-how and the ability to travel anywhere she wanted and if she knew about LITWAK'S….maybe she could get him back!

"Um, about that offer…."

"Oh, now you're comin' back…." Laughed the woman, her hands going behind her back "I was wonderin' when ya would!"

"Now listen here…." Hissed the creature "Ya spoke a good game but that still doesn't prove a thing ta me!"

"What more do I hafta do?"

"Well, for starters show me WHY I should be impressed by your bitty butt." The creature chuckled "Hmmp 'bitty' not standing for EVERYTHIN' on ya."

Again the beast growled; this KING was going in too deep.

"So ya wanna example?" smiled the woman "You're just THAT thirsty for some action?"

"ACTION?"

"C'mere Bug-Boy…." The woman smiled, pulling the creature by his clawed hand "An' thou shall see….."

The woman positioned the King near the edge of the corner but before another word could be said she returned into that wisp-like form of her. He could hear her chuckling, her laughing like mad as she floated about, her boar beast following her as they both slithered and snuck about, their presence not heard nor seen by anyone.

Until they got into a game

First….there was nothing.

But then….

SPARKS.

MORE SPARKS.

The King hid behind the corner, seeing the fireworks go off as people began to take notice of the old game, people starting to get worried but the worry soon escalated into PANIC once those 'fireworks' grew bigger and bigger, great GLITCHES hitting the game!

It was being eaten alive.

"SOMEONE GET THEM OUT!" shouted a character

"HELP THEM!"

"WE CAN'T! EVERYONE IS TRAPPED INSIDE!"

It couldn't have been any more if people watched a building going up in flames with people inside begging and crying to be free, their bodies frying and burning as the flames consumed them. Those outside the game could do nothing but watch in horror, the screams getting louder and louder, so much fear and pain in their cries but the screams crackled and buzzed, the last remaining parts of the inner memory of the game dying out.

And taking everyone inside with it!

Those trapped inside banged helplessly on the glitch force but the game did not simply go out, it did not turn into a vortex of code. Whatever the two had done, it had turned the inside of the game into a living collection of HELL in pixel form. The flames were everywhere, the code was burning and blackening. The characters pressed themselves against the glass-like surface of the field as they were roasted before everyone nearby, their skin scorching, the pixels melting off their mesh, their screams competing with the deafening roar of the fire behind them.

HELP!

HELP US!

HE-H-E-10101010010!

There was a large EXPLOSION, a great wave of power hitting the entire station as people were blown back, smoke billowing from the entrance of the random game.

And then….

 _Nothing more._

"Oh god!"

"What happened?!"

"I-I don't know! The game just went up!"

Went up?

It had gone down.

In the middle of the panic, the King could see two figures, two figures that looked like they were apart of the huddling masses but they were walking backwards, away from the scene and slowly they rejoined the King in the corner, the female followed by her boar.

"So…." She smiled "What did ya think?"

The King had nothing to say, still looking in awe at the mass chaos and fear that had happened in the game. The woman knew she had made an impression, running her claws through her hair and pulling at what looked to be some sort of chain on her arm.

"Ya see this?"

The King looked down, noticing the glowing bits moving and pulsing.

"Is that-?!"

"Code….all their code. Robbed from them to ensure they wouldn't be able to get out…." The figure laughed "A'course, we're all told ta save tha best parts but if we see someone we think is worth recruiting, we do a lil more…."

"More?"

The woman licked her teeth noisily, her smile growing wider "We hafta build an army somehow…."

She then laughed again, putting the chain back around her arm as it slowly reabsorbed into her boy.

"But THOSE losers? Puh, whatever. I said I was gonna pay ya an example of what we could do but in what time we WERE in there? No one was worth it."

The grin grew larger and larger, looking as if it were stretching right off the woman's face.

"Let 'em burn. I like ta see 'em suffer anyway."

The King stepped back, feeling energy rising up his long spine.

"What….what ARE ya guys?"

Sensing the fear in the King, the little woman floated up to his face, posing gracefully.

"Why my dear….I am a VIRUS."

"A-A VIRUS?!"

"Yes…." She nodded "But….since we are gonna be workin' together-!"

"Now hold on a moment!"

"C'mon, ya can't deny it, bub!" she moaned, rolling her eyes "I saw that look on your face! Ya liked what ya saw."

"So what if I did?" growled the King, staring the woman back down on the ground "I could have done that myself!"

"After all this time you've been here?" chuckled the woman " _ **WE**_ took that game out in less than five minutes, didn't even break a sweat. What is _**YOUR**_ excuse?"

The King's claws curled, not wanting to admit defeat but the woman and her familiar intrigued him. She had managed to make her way to the arcade and without so much of a hassle, she had taken down a game as if it were nothing, as if it were child's play.

"If that doesn't impress ya…."

She reached into her 'body', digging around for a while before tossing out a badge onto the ground.

A badge with a familiar name on it.

T. J. Calhoun

"W-Where did ya-?!"

"Your LITWAK'S isn't tha only place in Cali with one of those stupid games…." The woman laughed "Took that out in no time either. Ya shudda heard her scream when I ripped out her throat-codes. I made certain that she went slowly…..so, so sloooooow."

The King's hunger was growing, his excitement swelled.

Yes, yes. This was perfect! This was WONDERFUL.

"So…..I can tell ya wanna join in on the fun, fella." Smiled the virus "An' I don't blame ya. What more fun could be had in an arcade….than tearin' that arcade up?"

"Yes….yes I do."

"Ya want us ta have fun with this Litwak's?" teased the woman.

"YES! YES!" said the King.

"Fine…." The little virus smiled "The Master was disappointed in Beta's failure at taking down some game called Sugar Rush but with THREE? I think we can turn tha entire place into a buffet fit for ANY virus."

"An' Sugar Rush will just be one of tha many on tha main course for ya." Laughed the King "Ya shall fed for a good long time!"

"Wonderful…" said the little lady, petting her familiar on the head "Because this one needs all the energy he can get."

"Hold on…." The King stopped "….How are we to get there?"

"Par-DON meh?"

"I mean…tha journey ta Litwak's is a long one…." Said the larger creature "I…I lost track of how long it took me ta drag myself from that pit but-!"

The little woman clicked her teeth, waving a finger "Stiiiiiiill new ta all this virus stuff, I see."

The woman raised her right hand, the one that the King had now noticed looked rather larger than the other, its claws sharper and longer. She grinned again, raising the hand in the air before she brought it down with a heavy SWIPE!

"HO-HA!"

There was a great flash, the bug King shuddering as it brought back memories but before him did not stand a beam of light but rather….

"Is….is that a portal?"

A portal?

The virus blew onto her claws, looking so proud of her work.

"Tha master gave me this lil trick as a bonus. Said it was for bein' so quick on tha draw with my earlier assignments."

"An' this will get us ta Litwak's?!"

"Faster than ya could imagine, big boy!" laughed the virus "Forget takin' tha ol 'country way! We're takin' ya back home in STYLE!"

This was getting better and better, the King looking through the bright portal to see the many lines of rapidly speeding code and binary. This could not be possible but there he was, standing with someone who knew how to hack and slash through the system with more finesse than even he.

This had to be a dream.

It had to be.

One of his many arms reached back and pinched himself but he was still there.

Yes.

YES!

This was actually happening!

After so many months of rotting away in hiding, his chance had come to him! He took another look at the virus and her boar creature, his heart all a flutter at just how connected they had become.

"Well? Are ya ready, big fella?"

"Before we leave….." the King said "I still want to know."

"Ta know _**WHAT?**_ "

"Your names."

"Oh, how rude of me." The figure said as she did a bow before his great and large majesty "My name…..is Malicious. An' this fine gentleman right here? Ya may call him Tor."

Being as regal as he could be, the king also bowed "Malicious? Call me Candy. KING Candy."

He smiled at the woman, his teeth gleaming back her reflection.

"An' I can just TELL this is going ta be a WONDERFUL partnership."


	3. Chapter 3- Anniversary

Chapter Three – Anniversary

It had been nearly a week….

It had been nearly a week since Ralph was told that a SURPRISE would come his way from the hands of his new 'buddies' and as of such, the man was on his toes all week. He didn't know WHEN this Quasar person would strike but he could feel it coming and what was worse? He didn't know if anyone else knew of such a thing. What if some of his friends were in on the deal and they too were just waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for a chance to strike, to carry the Wrecker away and do-!

"No…no, no, no, no! This isn't the eighties anymore, Ralph!" the Wrecker shuddered "We are NOT going to relive that party that Centipede threw! NOT. AT. ALL!"

But did that mean Ralph could relax? Not at all. He still waited, still looked for signs EVERYWHERE but none came. As Friday rolled around, the big man finally gave up.

"Uuuurgh, guess the surprise WAS tha surprise." He grumped to himself "Shudda known that. Just because Candy Bug is gone doesn't mean that people still treat me like cr-!"

"HEY RALPH!"

The big man yelped so high that his voice could have been mistaken for that of a certain mushroom Princess. He quickly turned, seeing Quasar and his other friends by his side.

"O-Oh, fellas!" wave Ralph as he quickly cleared his throat "Heh, I was wonderin' when I was gonna see your ugly mugs again."

"Is that anyway ta treat a fellow, Ralph?" mewled Quasar, rolling his eyes "An' ta think, we had somethin' SPECIAL for ya planned."

Playing along, Ralph scratched his chin "Oooooh, ya don't say!"

"Well, maybe we can STILL throw it…."

Ralph was more than a little curious now "Guuuys…."

"C'mon…." Quasar said, waving a hand towards Ralph and leading him back into Niceland "Ya gonna be so smart about everythin', then come an' see all'a this for yourself."

Ralph didn't even have time to say otherwise as the group pulled him forward, dragging him with surprising strength into his home but once he got inside he felt an odd quietness fall over him.

"Hmmm?"

He had been gone from the apartments not even an hour and it felt like the entire place was deserted. The lights in the East Niceland apartments were on, telling him that SOME people were in but the main apartment?

It was completely empty.

All the doors looked to be locked and not a sign of the Nicelanders were to be found. This was odd as even the most mousey of Nicelanders made themselves seen on quiet evenings. There was always a sign somewhere; Ralph would be able to smell the brewing berries of pie baking, the colorful tuffs of tea vapor coming from Meg' apartment, see one or two of Norwood's cats ambling about but there was nothing.

Niceland felt cold.

It felt empty.

"Almost there…."

Until.

 _ **SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!**_

As soon as the doors to the penthouse were opened, Ralph was greeted by a flurry of surprise from various characters across the arcade!

"GAH!"

"Told ya he was gonna like it!" said Quasar as he pushed Ralph further into the room "An' THEY'RE gonna like it too!"

"They?"

"Uh, Stink-Breath?"

Ralph looked down to see not only Vanellope in the room but Felix and Calhoun as well….though none of them seemed too taken away by what was happening around them. If anything, the other three looked just as shocked and confused as he did.

"Kid?"

"Um, did ya get dragged outta your game for this?"

"For me, I was dragged BACK IN." said the Wrecker, looking over at Felix. The Repairman shrugged and shook his head, not at all certain what to say to the going-ons around him. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time but Ralph felt like a frog on a highway.

It was odd; he just didn't feel in place at this sudden party.

"What's tha matter, big fella?" asked Quasar.

"Um…..ya did this for…..US?"

"A'course we did!" laughed the space-man as he handed Ralph a slice of cake "Told ya we were gonna surprise ya an' BOY! Did we!"

Ralph inspected the cake on the plate; if this were to be a party in NICELAND, he had expected and gotten used to Nicelander cake by now.

And this wasn't that!

The music played as the guest went about their merry way but Ralph just could not brush the nagging feeling away from him.

"How….how did ya get in here anyway?" the big man asked "We're in tha penthouse an' yet-?"

"Oh, that?" smiled the Space-Man "We just had a lil talk with your Mayor Gabe."

"Gene." Said Felix.

"Yes, GENE." Replied Quasar "He SAID we could use tha place ta host our own party for tonight so? Might as well use tha most out of it!"

"Wait, he DID?" said Felix, his eyes widening.

"Ya mean Gene's never used this place out for anyone else before?" asked Calhoun "I would have thought-"

"Well…he has…on-on occasion." Felix thought back "But on EVERY occasion that he did, he ALWAYS an' I mean _**ALWAYS**_ told me about it first!"

Ralph felt his ears twitch, looking back over at Felix "An' he didn't say anythin' about this beforehand?"

The Repairman was about to say something when a plate of cake was shoved into his hands by Quasar "Heeey, like I said! Ya guys don't hafta worry 'bout a thing! Just enjoy tha celebration!"

Felix wasn't too sure about this, looking around to see so many people in the penthouse and treating the area with LESS than stellar hands. A few of the 'guest' were going about roughly in the place, knocking over chairs, pushing over pottery and more or less WRECKING the room in a manner that even Ralph would have thought was distasteful!

"Hey, watch it!" shouted the Repairman, seeing one of Kal's statues getting knocked over "One of tha guys made this for us!"

"Aw, but ya can repair it, right?" laughed one of the guest.

"That's not tha point!" said Felix, looking over the piece of art nervously "Just because I CAN fix things doesn't mean I enjoy watchin' other's things get broken ON PURPOSE!"

Speaking of which.

There was a loud CRASH near the front end of the room, Felix crying out.

"AH! NOT OUR STEMWARE!"

Calhoun and Vanellope looked around at their surroundings; even the set up didn't feel right. It wasn't as if they didn't appreciate the feelings of so many people who wanted to celebrate with them but the air they gave off throughout the entire thing just did not feel right. The way people were laughing, the way people were treating the few guest that they were close with.

"Say, babe…." Oozed one of Quasar's friends as he scooted himself over towards Sorceress "What's your sign."

The blue woman turned up her nose, floating gracefully from her chair **"STOP."**

Vanellope wasn't the only one feeling awkward in the room. There was hardly ANYONE she truly knew around her and without anyone her age around, the party wasn't as fun as she thought it was going to be.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Calhoun "I thought…I thought they said EVERYONE was invited. I…I don't see anyone I know. I don't see any of tha other racers around."

Calhoun eyed the 'host' coldly before looking at her husband who seemed to have his handful FIXING things than any free time to enjoy the party.

"No! Not tha pictures!"

"Gene….Gene said this was okay?" the marine asked "I would think he would have shown up or somethin'. Just drop by for a moment or two if he wasn't gonna stay."

Felix arrived back at the group, looking exhausted from all the constant hopping he had to do "I-I guess-?"

"Ah, forget those guy!" said another one of Quasar's guest "If they didn't want to show up, that's on them! But I wouldn't put it past those guys anyway, knowin' how little their brains work anyway!"

Felix felt his cheeks blushing; he knew the Nicelanders could be skittish an jumpy around some folks but he had never thought so low of them before. The Repairman wasn't showing it outright but the comment hit a little TOO personal to him.

"AHEM, excuse me, but-!"

"Don't ya feel a lot better without all those worries, Ralph?" Quasar cut in again, moseying himself alongside the Wrecker and wrapping an arm around his shoulder "Just think about it. A year ago, ya wouldn't have had fun like this, would ya?"

Ralph mumbled, his head lowering "W-Well, no."

"Ya wouldn't have FRIENDS like this, would ya?"

Again, Ralph grimaced, looking down at his dry cake "P-Perhaps not."

"But ya see? I took care of all'a that for ya!" said the space-man "We made a PROPER party for ya all! One were only tha REAL heroes of tha arcade can enjoy."

"Ahaha. YEAH." Ralph said heavily "Ya know though, not that I am complainin', it would be nice ta be a lil….I don't know. More OPEN?"

Quasar looked up "M'not catchin' ya pal."

"What I mean is…."Ralph said, his voice rumbling slightly "Um, how 'bout we let MORE people in here! I mean, it's a lil STUFFY in this penthouse. Take it outside? M-Maybe invite more people in, call out for more food? It'll be on me so ya don't have ta worry about tha exp-!"

"But Ralph!" Quasar butted in, his smile much too sweet for even VANELLOPE'S liking "We're just keepin' things in check like this!"

"Like…HOW?" asked Ralph, his brow arching "I'm just suggestin' that maybe if we invited more people in, then-!"

"Wasn't tha party last year, invite only?"

Ralph felt his cheeks blushing; he knew what route Quasar was going to take with him.

"Yes, I know that but I think it would be better if-!"

"So, THIS is invite only as well." Smiled Quasar "An' by INVITE, I mean people who actually CONTRIBUTE things ta their games an' arcade!"

Calhoun felt her throat tighten, the tone Quasar was using rubbing her the wrong way.

"Excuse me, but what do ya mean by 'contribute'? Are ya implyin' that tha guys YOU invited here are tha only ones who do anythin' for their games?"

"Oh, GOODNESS no, Sarge!" smiled the space-man "I think tha penthouse would be filled ta tha MAX if I were to go off on EVERYONE….but-!"

"Yes?" growled Calhoun, her hands on her hips "But WHAT?"

"What I'm sayin' is that if you're gonna have a party celebratin' Ralph's accomplishments, why sully it with characters who's only purpose in their programmin' is bein' scared n' useless?"

"Ya make it sound like only certain characters get scared…." Vanellope piped in, moving closer to Ralph "I'm certain even YA get scared."

"Heh, but I was never scared of Ralph an' that's tha important thing."

"NO, tha important thing is that I know what's REALLY goin' on here, Quasar." Ralph said, standing up to the man with his chest out and a VERY cross look about his face "Ya hid enough from me long enough, guy. What is REALLY goin' on?"

"Ralph, it's just a PARTY!"

"NO. This isn't!" said the Wrecker "All'a this? An' that stuff ya said about 'Heroes Only'?"

Quasar couldn't help but laugh at the big man's actions "Your kindness is truly outstanin'."

"How so?"

"Even after everythin' we do for ya guys ta hold a celebration for ya, ya STILL wanna invite NON-ANONS ta tha place?"

"Non-anons?" scowled Ralph "What are-?"

"Maybe this is somethin' ol' Felix hasn't explained ta ya in full yet…." Quasar said as he pulled Ralph said "But there still is a code ta follow ta keep this place goin'. I mean, ya did your part. Ya proved that Bad-Guys aren't bad an' we're proud of ya for that!"

"Who is WE?" asked Ralph, pushing Quasar's arm off of him.

"Just hear me out. You're not tha only one who's had problems with stuffy, empty-headed NPCs Ralph." The man said "I've had my issues with my own as well which is why I keep 'em in line!"

"Keep 'em in-?!" Ralph gasped "Oh-HO-kay! I'm startin' ta see what you're gettin' at but lemme say, I ain't likin' it!"

"I'm just tellin' ya, RALPH." The space-man continued "Those Nicelander buggers of yours? They mistreated ya before? Sure, they're actin' like they warmed up ta ya but don't be fooled by that."

"Who says they-!"

"Why do ya think it was 'invite' only?" said Quasar "I know from EXPERIENCE how much NPCs like my own an' those 'NICELANDERS' can do ta a person so I knew it was in tha best interest for ya, an' of course everyone else here, that we keep them as far away from tha REAL game-changers as possible."

Ralph was astonished by what he was being told but what little he could understand from Quasar suddenly opened his eyes to what had actually been going on right in front of his face.

The party, the whole party.

It wasn't about celebrating things getting better.

It was only keeping things in PLACE.

"Us big guys? We stay on top. We're tha REAL heroes, tha ones who deserve tha best. NPCs? They're best kept shut up, taken out when they're needed. That's tha way its SUPPOSED ta be."

Ralph stopped, feeling something go off in the back of his mind.

"Hold on a moment….What do ya mean, this is how it's _**'SUPPOSED'**_ ta be?"

Quasar got off from another chuckle "What was that now, big fella?"

"THIS! ALL of this!" Ralph turned, taking the space-man by the shoulder "All this stuff about heroes, an' bad-guys an' NPCs! What….what are ya sayin'?! That we should KEEP seperatin' ourselves?!"

"If its tha only thing that keeps tha peace…." Chuckled Quasar "Why do ya think ya don't hear a word from MY NPCs? Because I TRAINED 'em, that's why! I'm certain if FELIX had done tha same with those Blubberlanders then-!"

"Not another word." Ralph growled "NOT. Another freakin' word! I KNEW somethin' fishy was up with this! I KNEW somethin' was up but-!"

" _Gene, stay back!"_

" _DON'T YOU DARE HOLD ME BACK, MISSY!"_

Two voices hit Ralph's eye as he quickly turned towards the door, only to see-

 _ ***KA-BANG!***_

The sudden crashing of the penthouse doors hitting the wall broke Ralph out of the moment, the man looking forwards to see Gene and Mary standing at the door way, the little Mayor AGHAST at what was happening before him.

"Oh my GOODNESS!" gasped Mary.

"What-!?" stammered Gene.

Felix dropped his plate of cake on the floor, the Mayor's entrance nearly knocking him off his feet "Gene?! Mary?!"

Usually, Gene had always managed to keep his patience with Felix but when he saw him standing with the crowd, the crowd who only moment ago tried to chase off the Nicelanders….

"'GENE'!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?! REALLY!?"

Before any more calamity could begin, Ralph moved forward trying his best to keep Gene from throwing himself into the middle of the room.

"Gene, before ya say ANYTHIN-!"

"Ah-HUH! WHAT?! What is going on!?"

"I was just gonna ask ya that question!" said Ralph "Where tha heck have ya been, Big Guy?!"

"ME?!" the Nicelander pointed to himself " _ **I**_ , no, no, no! _**WE**_ just GOT back here from some phony call from Tapper's! Why are you acting as if I have anything to do with this MESS here!"

"We?" asked Ralph "We as in WHO?!"

"THE NICELANDERS, OF COURSE!" Gene shouted, nearly knocking Ralph off his feet "Who else lives here or did you forget?!"

"Gene, don't you start!" Mary warned, trying her best to keep her own temper down but doing that while trying to keep reigns on Gene was proving to be a bigger job than she thought "Ralph, tell us what happened when you got here!"

"I was just-!"

" _ **WE**_ were told that we were needed ELSEWHERE but when we got to our destination-!"

"Ya mean, ya DIDN'T let this party in here?"

Gene slapped his forehead, as if he could not believe he was having such a discussion " _ **I**_ let them-?! NO! I didn't allow ANYONE in here! I wouldn't let anyone here like this without telling Felix first!"

" _ **I KNEW IT!"**_ the repairman cried out as he attempted to fix ANOTHER broken piece of furniture.

Ralph's greatest fears were confirmed at that moment, knowing that even at his worse, Gene would NEVER lie and if he said he didn't 'rent' the penthouse to anyone.

"Quasar!"

The space-man had not a worry on his face as he looked up at Ralph, one of Gene's martini glasses in his hands.

"Yeah, Ralph?"

"Okay, break it to me straight…." the Wrecker scowled down "This party. This WHOLE thing…..WHAT is tha point of this, HONESTLY?"

"Why?" Quasar chuckled "Ta CELEBRATE YA an' all your friends, of course!"

"Oh really?" snorted Ralph "Because from tha way all of this is startin' ta unfold, I DOUBT ya had any good intentions to it, Mr. Quasar!"

Quasar was starting to see Ralph's realization to the entire shindig but he was far too tickled from seeing the reactions of the Nicelanders to fully take in any worry of what RALPH could do to him.

"How can ya say that? I mean, I made certain ta invite only tha most IMPORTANT people in tha arcade!"

"Don't play this game with me!"

"Ralph, I want an explanation for this and I want it _**NOW!**_ " Gene barked, standing on his tip-toes.

"How-?! How can I explain THIS? I was just pulled in here without-!"

"Oh, so you had _**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**_ to do with calling us all out of our homes and THEN setting it up so we couldn't get back in?!"

" _ **NO!**_ " the Wrecker said, trying his best not to lose his temper with Gene "An' I can't believe ya would accuse me of somethin' like that!"

Gene was going from pink to red in a matter of seconds, a massive pixelated cloud of smoke appearing over his head, his hands gripping the air, a great rumble of a growl echoed in his chest.

" _I'm not trying to, I'm not trying to_ _ **I AM NOT TRYING TO!**_ " the little Mayor roared "But SOMEONE better explain to me what is happening or so help me-!"

"KIYAAA! I JUST WANTED TO GO TO MY APARTMENT!"

"Meg!" Mary shouted, rushing out the door.

Both men turned, hearing a scream from the halls.

"MEGAN?!"

It as if both men were running on the beat of the same drum, the two of them rushing out to see Meg trying to dodge a few of Quasar's comrades, the larger characters blocking every which way the little woman had to escape.

Meg.

She was always the easiest.

"Get her, get her!" laughed the largest of the group, pulling back on Meg's skirt "We warned ya lil runts not ta step back here!"

Meg tried her best to slap the hand away but her little hits seemed to do nothing "J-Just let go! I didn't-!"

"Hey, hey! Leave her alone!" Mary called but her voice was not heard, the little woman trying her all to reach for her friend but she was just too small and the others too big. Meg pressed herself against her door, trying to find her keys but she was shaking so badly and her fears were too great.

"P-Please! If you just let me into my apartment, I'll leave you be!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" roared Ralph, rushing in just in time to stop anything else from escalating. He pulled Mary out of the way and moved her near Gene, cracking his fist loudly "I already have ONE massive headache goin' on, I don't need any-!"

*SLAM!*

Gene and Ralph looked in time to see Meg scramble into her apartment and shut the door behind her, one of the group knocking loudly.

"Hey, were just playin' with ya cutie! C'mon out!"

"OUT!? If there is anyone getting out, its YOU bunch!" ordered Gene, trying to push the characters but being as small as he was…..

"Step it back, Chub-O!" another called out, pushing Gene back "There was a REASON we didn't invite ya to this party and this is it!"

"As far as I am concerned, this party is over!" said Calhoun, suddenly appearing behind the two and grabbing them by their necks "An' I do believe there is a POLICY in this place for tryin' ta assault someone, especially in their own homes!"

"Oh, you're really gonna write 'em up on account of THAT, Sarge?" Quasar laughed, Calhoun dragging the men back into the penthouse with her "I didn't know that ya could file somethin' like that against THINGS! I thought it only mattered when REAL characters are involved!"

"YOU. I want an explanation for all of this, NOW!"

"What more is there ta explain?" laughed Quasar "I planned a party, made a guest list, but unfortunately, it seems those that were NOT on tha list decided ta show up…."

"YOU-!" Gene flustered "YOU TRICKED EVERYONE INTO THIS!"

"Well, maybe just YOU guys." The space-man smirked "Given how easy it is to tease dem widdle brains of yours."

"Out, I want all of you _**OOOOOOOOOOUT!**_ " Gene roared, surprising quite a few people at how loud he could shout "It's bad enough ya caused this much of a mess but what you did to us when we came back-?!"

"Gene, where ARE tha others? Felix said in worry "I-I mean, ya said ya came back so-!"

"Unless the others followed us up, they're probably still being pushed out OUTSIDE!"

"By WHO?!"

"Whoever follows THIS creep!" Gene shouted, this time getting Quasar's attention.

"CREEP? I'M the CREEP?"

"YES, YOU! It isn't like this is the FIRST time we've had altercations before and you know it!"

"Well, someone has to keep you stupid lil NPCs in place!" growled the larger space-man as he took Gene by the collar "I'm surprised you're still walkin' after tha beat down I gave ya a while back!"

NOW Ralph suddenly remembered. This was the fellow who had crossed sordid paths with Gene back when he and Vanellope were on their mission to bake with the residence of the apartments. Gene didn't give too many details on the fight and Felix only mirrored the sentiment but from the details he had gotten….

This couldn't have been happening.

Ralph had TRUSTED this man.

And this was the result.

It wasn't as if anyone were objecting to what was going on but it seemed that the few people who had been invited to the party that had any sense left long ago and it seemed that Ralph and the others were standing in a room of people who had less than friendly ideas on their minds.

Ralph knew he couldn't let things continue the way they were headed and he quickly stepped in, pushing Quasar's hands off of Gene.

"Okay, fella. This party is OFF."

"Aw, but why?"

"Because this is NO party!" the Wrecker roared "You _**LIED**_ to us! YOU said-!"

"What I said…." Quasar cut in "What I said was that I was gonna throw ya a surprise. I said NOTHIN' 'bout who was comin', did I?"

Ralph felt a jolt come over him, the look on Quasar's mug stopping him if only because for once he was right.

"Got anythin' ta say ta that?"

Ralph looked down, feeling a might foolish but he still wanted to make things right "Either way, ya had no right ta kick tha Nicelanders out! Or trick them! OR whatever your stupid plan was!"

"But isn't that what THEY did ta YOU?" Quasar said, stepping closer to the Wrecker and making things even more uncomfortable.

"W-Well-!"

"Don't hide it, don't hide it. Ya know its true!"

"Even if it is, that doesn't make this right at all!"

"Why not? Give tha lil waste-of space a taste of what it feels like ta be pushed aside!" Quasar chuckled, a few people in the back agreeing with him.

"Are you kidding me? _**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**_ " roared Gene "You say that when its hellions like YOU who have treated us like GARBAGE just for being NPCs!"

"Oh, is tha big bad MAYOR upset?" Quasar cooed insultingly "I just gave you the respect ALL NPCs deserve! Is it my fault you can't take it!"

From where she stood Vanellope could just see the hate and anger leeching off of Gene's frame, the man looking as if he had enough rage and power to tear through an apartment much like Ralph at this point.

But for whatever reason, he held it back.

"Ya see, unlike NPCs, WEEEE know how ta treat a real hero, right boys?" Quasar said, continuing to eye the Nicelander couple as if they were bugs "But I guess ya would hafta know somethin' about even bein' a WORTHWHILE scrap'a data ta know that, right small fries?"

If only those around knew how much Gene wanted to beat the smirk off of Quasar's face.

Mary saw him shaking, FELT him shaking with rage so she quickly pulled him back "Dear, don't-!"

"You say that as if you're so good…" Gene growled, looking Quasar right in his eyes "But I don't remember ever seeing YOU coming to Ralph's aid when he needed it. Where were YOU, bucko?"

There was a flinch in the space-man's stance his eyes widening "Hmmm?"

Gene crossed his arms against his chest, seeing the crack "Or did you only decided to be his 'friend' when it became CONVENIENT for you? You seem to be rather HABITUAL when it comes to things like that."

Quasar could feel the eyes of the others on him, as if they were waiting for him to say something, the group looking shocked at the fact that he would even let an NPC talk to him in such a manner. He then took a look at Ralph, the Wrecker glaring at him and in absolutely no mood nor mind to back him up on this, especially after the way he and his other friends had been treated.

"Gene, stand down." Mary frowned, stepping before the Mayor. She was clearly VERY upset herself but she was not going to allow things to go on any further "I think in this case it would be better NOT to waste your energy on him."

"What was that, PINKY?" Quasar shot, insulted by the comment "What did you say about me?!"

"What I am saying is that I am not afraid of you nor your group of thugs." The tiny woman said, standing strong against the larger character "You have a LOT of nerve not only dragging US into this but Ralph as well?! I-! AHH!"

Mary felt something left off her head, one of the 'guest' taking the Nicelander's hat off her head and holding it above her. She looked back in astonishment but the shock faded. She knew she was being toyed with and giving into them would only keep their behavior going.

"Yes, that is so adorable." The pink Nicelander said "Is this how you're going to dodge things from now on?"

"Keep it away from the pig!" shouted a guest.

"PIG?!" Gene growled, not at all taking to what Mary had been called "You louts! When I get my hands on you-!"

"Throw it this way!"

"No, this way!"

"Everyone, stop!" shouted Felix, completely horrified at how things had turned. He had only wanted a party but this was turning into a nightmare WORSE than the anniversary only a year before "STOP! STOP! Ya can't treat people like this!"

Now FELIX had gotten into the fight but everyone else seemed to join in. Before anyone knew what was happening, it seemed that the entire penthouse was in a swamp of confusion and laughter, though in this case the laughter wasn't the cause of anything joyous.

In the middle of it all, Mary TRIED to find a clear place, anywhere to duck out from under the larger characters.

"Gene?! GENE!"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!"

"Dear, n-!"

*GLITCH!*

Before the pink Nicelander had a chance to move, Vanellope had grabbed her and taken her to safety only moment before someone had stepped on her.

"Are ya okay ma'am?" the racer panted, but Mary was looking around for the others, her heart racing.

"Oh, someone is going to get themselves KILLED at this point!"

Killed?

Maybe not but there was plenty of chaos going on that was for certain.

Ralph had all but forgotten about Mary's hat and just wanted to gather up the other characters to get them out of the penthouse but he was lost as well, Felix and Calhoun pressed together near the edge of the room.

"An' this was tha night ya told me NOT ta bring my guns?!"

"Dear, even with this it wouldn't have made a difference!"

"Higher, higher!" teased Quasar "Jump higher, Nicelander!"

Gene was furiously trying to grab his darling's hat but the space-man was too big, the thing dangling just out of reach of his finger-tips and with every jump that Gene made, the more furious he became.

"You think this is funny?! YOU THINK THIS IS F-?!"

"Oh, this could entertain me for DAYS!" the space-man laughed "W-Why don't you guys rent yourselves out? You'd actually be useful for once!"

Gene had definitely had enough of having his worth, as well as that of his neighbors', tossed around like a ball. After EVERYTHING that he and the Nicelander had gone through in retaliation against Ralph's treatment the Mayor's patience had all but dried up by now. He gave an EXTRA big jump this time and managed to snag his fingers upon Mary's hat, pulling it down with his weight.

"HEY!"

"I'm only going to tell you one more time, LET IT GO!"

"Why do you care what that lil pig wears, anyway? The thing looks just as stupid as she does!"

The laughing only grew louder and louder, the entire building feeling as if it were shuddering with the sound.

" _ **TAKE THAT BACK!**_ " Gene roared in fury _**"TAKE IT BACK, GOD DAMN IT!"**_

"Pinky piggy!" Quasar lead the chants "All tha lil piggies in a bunch! Better go oink, oink, oink so Felix knows where ya are!"

"Gene, don't let him have what he wants!" Mary shouted "He WANTS you to get mad!"

"I WANT him to get mad?" Quasar said with surprise in his voice "Ma'am, I don't WANT him. I don't want ANY of ya!"

And with that Quasar relinquished Mary's hat from his hold….

 _ ***BAM!***_

" _ **NYAAAUG!**_ "

But with such energy from his own struggles, Gene wound up hitting himself from the blow-back, knocking himself in the face so hard that he ROLLED head-over-heels right into the doors with a loud and hard BANG.

"OH MY PROGRAMMERS!"

The music stopped, the talking stopped, the entire room was deathly silent.

Until…

"GENE!"

Mary rushed over to the Mayor, his hand still on his face as he struggled to sit up against the door.

" _Unng…."_

"Honey, are you okay!?" the woman said, going on her knees to check over him. The Mayor's head was still pounding and he could hear such a sharp buzz in his ears, Mary's voice echoing as she continued to give her worried questions.

" _Mmmm…d-dear?"_

"How bad is it?!"

Gene's face hurt, his head hurt, his entire BODY hurt _"H-how bad is wh-?"_

He could feel a warm liquid pooling against his lips, what little that seeped into his mouth leaving a metallic, salt-like taste. He lowered his hand, Mary's face dropping even more, the woman screaming suddenly.

"MARY!?"

"Oh programmers-!" she gasped, looking more and more panicked "D-Don't move! Please don't move!"

"W-Why? What's the ma-?"

He looked down at his hands…

Blood?

He placed a hand to his nose again and once he pulled away, more appeared.

That must have been quite the hit.

Vanellope glitched in place, her stomach turning.

Blood.

No, she couldn't stand the sight of it.

" _U-urf, Ralph…"_ she moaned, falling back on the couch.

"Kid!"

"I'll get some towels, some water, ANYTHING!" Mary cried out but in her haste, she wound up tripping over Gene's leg, falling over "YAAA!"

"Dear!" Gene called out to reach for her but then he pulled away, remembering the condition that he was in, not wanting to soil Mary anywhere "Don't hurt yourself now!"

" _ **PHA-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

Both Nicelanders looked up, seeing a large figure standing over them and laughing away.

"O-Oh, my stars! This is too much!"

Even after all that, the only reaction someone had to the entire situation….was to laugh.

The Nicelanders were silent as the mocking bray continued, making them both feel so small.

"I-I knew you guys were useless on your feet but not like that! This is p-pure gold!"

It was if everything had dropped from under Gene; he had had many runs and disastrous moments but never like this. Never in such a way had he felt weak and overall like trash.

"STOP IT!"

The Mayor looked up, Mary getting to her feet as she faced Quasar, clearly having had enough with just what had transpired that night.

"Stop laughing at us! STOP LAUGHING!"

"Sorry, you DON'T want me to laugh?" mocked the larger character "Kinda hard to do given WHAT you are!"

Not WHO; WHAT.

Mary burned red in her cheeks, the character's laugh ringing louder and louder in her ears.

"Y-You have no right to treat us like this! NO RIGHT AT ALL YET-!"

"Babe, may I suggest somethin'?" Quasar smiled, putting his hands "Why don't ya save yourself tha stress an' take your pink behind an' your blue boyfriend ta a place more SUITED for ya? Let tha big kids play before ya hurt yourselves anymore."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Quasar felt himself turned around as Calhoun grabbed him, pulling him over towards her.

"BWHOA!"

"Lay a hand on anyone else, kid and-!"

 _ ***SLAM!***_

The marine looked, Mary looked….Gene was gone.

"No, no! Come back!" Mary cried out as she ran out the door of the penthouse, Calhoun looking on in shock.

What had just happened? Only an hour ago, she and her other friends had been lured into the penthouse at the promise of a celebration but in only but a split second the entire thing had erupted into a massive disaster.

"Oh my gosh…." Felix said, breathing harder as he began to panic "Oh MAH GOSH! This-! Where are they goin'?!

"Who cares?" said someone "They brought the party down."

"THEY?!" Felix turned, looking more scared than angry "But-!"

"Yeah, crashing in when they weren't invited!"

Ralph just looked.

"We told everyone before that this was a SPECIAL event. Just for Ralph an' tha REAL heroes!"

Ralph felt like he was sinking through the floor.

"Yeah, those guys were scared of him right? Serves 'em right ta be told their place!"

" _No."_

"This is what a REAL party is like! Hanging out with the BEST!"

NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Quasar smiled again as he turned towards the other guest "Yeah! No riff-raff from those jabberin' lil eggheads!"

They're useless!

They're just nobodies!

They're just NPCS!

And that's all they'll ever be!

Laughter.

LAUGHTER.

LAUGHTER!

" _Get out."_

Quasar looked up, surprised to see Ralph glaring down at him so bitterly.

"What was th-"

" **GET.** _ **OUT."**_

"Hold on a moment, Ralph! We-!"

" _ **GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"**_ the huge Wrecker roared, picking up the table and throwing it to the ground _**"GET OUT!**_ _**ALL OF YOU GET OUT GET OUT GET OOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"**_

The moment the table dropped a few people did indeed flee but for some the reaction was unexpected. After all, this was a party they had planned for Ralph and his friends to enjoy but the huge man was standing before everyone in the penthouse as if he HATED them and as of that moment….

HATE….might have been a heavy word but he definitely was ANGRY.

He was angry that he had been lied too and he was ANGRY that he had watched so many of his neighbors getting hurt and for WHAT? Petty revenge? It wasn't as if Ralph even wanted to do anything to the Nicelanders after all those months they had spent trying to actually get to know each other.

But even after all those months, even after all that time spent it seemed that the rest of the arcade had OTHER plans and they felt they had the need to do them whether he objected to them or not.

Quasar stood before Ralph with his chest out and his brows furrowed "Are ya seriously doin' this? After everythin' we did for ya?!"

"I am not gonna ask ya again." Ralph growled, taking the man by his collar "GET. OUT."

By now it had become clear to Quasar that the fun was over, at least the fun he wanted to have. He pulled away from Ralph, keeping his eyes on the Wrecker as he and the others began to file out of the penthouse. Once the guests were gone, only four were left in the messy room. They were all silent, all a bit too taken away by what had just happened to fully comprehend what to do.

A few moments later, they could hear footsteps again but they did not belong to the 'guests'….

"Um, Felix?"

The repairman looked up, seeing at the door the other Nicelanders as well as a gaggle of other smaller NPCs. They were just as stunned as the heroes inside to what had just transpired before them and all they could do was wait. They waited for Felix, for Ralph, for ANY of the heroes to say ANYTHING, just one thing to make things better.

The way they were looking at him, as if they counted on him.

Wait.

The Nicelanders DID count on Felix.

It was as so many had said; they counted on him because if he wasn't there, it was a disaster.

A disaster just like the 'party'.

"Jimminay JAMMINAY….not AGAIN!"


	4. Chapter 4- Man to Man

Chapter Four – Man to Man

The sharp pitter-patter of Mary's heels echoed in the station halls, the woman looking this way and that for the Mayor. She worried greatly, knowing that in his angered state Gene was capable of saying and doing anything, the ending results always being that of disaster.

"Would he be in Tapper's?" the woman thought to herself as she rushed toward the game but much to her surprise….

"He didn't come back." Said the barkeep.

"He DIDN'T?"

That was a surprise. After the way things had gone at the penthouse Mary was CERTAIN that Gene would have raced back to the bar to take a few hits, MANY-A hits. But maybe that was just it. After getting hit and humiliated in such a way, the Mayor felt he needed to go somewhere else, somewhere where he wouldn't be able to see familiar faces abound.

"Ms. Mary?"

The pink Nicelander looked, Taps giving her a worried glance.

"Did….did somethin' happen? I mean, ya look a lil…."

She looked down, noticing that she had become ruffled up in the scuffle but being the woman that she was Mary simply brushed the many wrinkles down and smiled.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's GENE that I am concerned about."

Giving her good-byes to the barkeep Mary went on her way but to every game she went to, she got the same reply; No Mayor in sight.

She went to Street Fighter, DDR, Sonic the Fighters, even Pac-Man had not seen him.

Where could Gene have gone?

The little woman was growing more and more concerned, fearing the worst for the man as she was losing all clues on where to look next. She was just about to repeat the search again when she heard a loud crowing beside her, the bright lights flashing.

Sunny-Side Dale.

It was an old arcade game, a simple arcade game with friendly folk and it had one thing that Mary knew Gene would gravitate towards in his current mood.

A diner.

She took off for the game, brushing and pushing past the larger characters, running underfoot. She looked here, she looked there and finally-!

"Gene!"

She had found him!

There was no way she could have missed that blue cardigan sitting at the booth, the small man resorted to using several phone books to prop himself up to a proper height. The remnants of the fight were in plain view, the dried spots of pixelated blood still on his nose and his clothing but he didn't clean it. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted everything to stop.

" _What is he doing?"_

What the Mayor was doing was enjoying pancakes though 'ENJOY' might have been something to be desired. He really didn't seem to care about anything either way, just so long as he had SOMETHING in front of him to keep his mind preoccupied, it suited him just fine. He just sat in the booth, alone, no one else paying the oddly-out of place character any mind. Mary shrank down, feeling a little scared to what could happen should she be spotted but a waitress appeared first.

"Um….are you sure you want MORE sir?" asked the waitress "N-Not that it's any of my business but you have-!"

Gene finished off the last flapjack on his plate, looking at the character coldly "It says all you can eat?"

She nodded, backing away a bit "Y-Yes, sir?"

" _ **THEN BRING ME ANOTHER PLATE!"**_ the Nicelander roared as loudly as he could, banging his hand on the table. The young waitress shouted as she jumped back, dropping the rest of the menus on the ground as she ran back to join her co-workers.

"Okay, okay!"

Yup, Gene was in one of his moods now.

Some characters a few booths away peeked over, whispering and chuckling to themselves. Gene must have heard them as he glared forward but he didn't say anything, saving his energy for what was in front of him.

" _Hey, isn't that one of those Nicelander guys."_

" _Yeah, I think so. Why?"_

" _Heard there was a bit of a blow out at Niceland."_

" _Really?"_

" _Ah-huh! There was a party and they weren't invited!"_

" _Oh, no way!"_

" _Yeah! Ralph and the others, they were partying about but they wouldn't let the Nicelanders past the door!"_

" _Aw man, no wonder the guy is alone!"_

" _Why not? He's the one that made all those guys hate Ralph anyway!"_

It wasn't as if Gene couldn't hear them. He was small but his hearing was good enough and the more they talked…

" _Do ya think they did this as revenge?"_

" _Wouldn't you?"_

" _Well…"_

" _Heh, wish I could have been there to see their faces! Their looks when someone told them they weren't welcome! Bet that was something new for them to hear!"_

Gene was clutching onto the fork that he felt it bend slightly in his hands, the anger burning more and more right in the middle of his code. He was doing everything to keep himself from jumping up and telling the group off. The snickering continued, Gene feeling it from all sides as he could hear and see their eyes looking at him. Looking at him and laughing, laughing at his humiliation and pain. He knew they loved it and more than that, he knew they loved how he didn't respond, as if his lack of action brought them some sort of joy. His body was shaking, the flint moving closer and closer to the point of explosion but then-

"Gene!"

It felt like everything had paused.

Gene didn't move but his heart kept racing. She was there, she had found him.

Mary.

A few of the faces in the diner looked surprised at her sudden appearance, a few of them wonder if she had listened in to what they had to say.

Had they only now the truth of that matter.

Mary got up and calmly walked to the Mayor, sitting down in the opposing seat but she was too nervous to say anything, at least not yet. Gene acted as if she was not there, cutting into what had to be his ninth stack of flapjacks, the man trying anything to fill in the void burned open by the anger he was feeling at the moment.

"Honey?"

Gene munched away, refusing to pay any attention to her. The pink Nicelander scowled, snapping her fingers before the man.

"Answer me, mister! I know you can hear me."

" _Mpph. What?"_

"Don't use that tone on me." The woman said harshly "I…."

Gene cut another thick slice of pancakes and shoved it in his maw, still refusing to look up.

"I….."

Who was going to break first?

There was too much silence all around, the diner looking at the NPCs as if it were some sort of game.

Ironic.

They might have been in one but this was no game at all.

"Gene, come back to the apartments."

"NO." the Mayor responded bitterly.

"Why not?"

"You saw the crowds there, my dear." The Nicelander said, eating away "We're not wanted there. It's so RUDE to be somewhere when one is not WANTED."

Gene was cutting the flapjacks so hard, Mary thought he would break through the plates.

" _We're not wanted. I'm not wanted…."_ He droned one _"Who would want us? Who would want_ _ **ME?**_ _"_

Mary sat up straight, knowing she had to be the calmer head between the two.

"…..I want you back."

With those words, the Mayor stopped, hands shaking as he held the knife and fork in his hand. It was something, a reaction at least but Gene still looked down, looked angry.

" _Dear, say something."_

"You could have stayed. I'm sure they would have let YOU in if Felix had said something. I mean, AFTER he was done with everyone else of course."

"After what happened? Why would ANYONE want to stay?"

"It was SUCH a GREAT party." Gene said, the content just oozing from his voice "A WONDERFUL party. Ralph and his new 'special' friends having such a great and wonderful time, being the bright and great people everyone here constantly REMINDS us that they are. I'm pretty sure that if you had pleaded hard enough, they would have let you in."

"Gene, enough of this." Mary sighed "You HONESTLY think I would stay after THAT? After what they did to us, what they did to YOU?"

Gene once more didn't reply but he did look down at the mess on his outfit.

"I came looking for you."

"Your first thought was to look somewhere where there was FOOD?"

"And am I correct?" Mary answered, Gene grumbling loudly "Seriously, you're going to make yourself ILL doing foolish things like this!"

"This is fine."

"No, it's not!"

"Oh, but its always what I do!" Gene growled, growing angrier "Oh. Look, Gene's angry again! Is he going to go for the bottle! Haha, such a little fatty look at the fatty eat as we continue to act like total JACK-ASSES around him and then make fun of him and the rest of the Nicelanders! Did I mention, FAT? This is Litwak's! Don't make fun of other's looks or roles but Nicelanders are useless fat-asses! We can talk about them all day long because we know there are NO consequences for messing with NPCs! Who cares!"

"Honey…." Mary breathed out, trying to remain focused "I understand your anger. I really do, but you cannot keep going on like this. We all can't."

"We can't….but what do you EXPECT me to do, Mary?" the Mayor huffed "Defend myself? Oh no, we can't have that. We can't have Nicelanders actually OBJECTING to when things go too far with them!"

"Geeene."

"We can't object when we're kicked out of our own homes! That would just be so BOTHERSOME to the actual important people of this arcade! Important people like Ralph and his little band of 'friends!" Its totally all right for _**THEM**_ to go gallivanting like harpies and do the things they accuse US of doing that was so, so, SO horrible! And we can't do ANYTHING when they mock us or lay their hands on us! If we get hurt, that's our own damn fault! Like you falling? Totally your fault! Because you're STUPID and CLUMSY like ALLLL Nicelanders and NPCs in general! Did you know that Mary? DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Okay, goodness!" Mary said, slamming her hands on the table "I'm upset about what happened back there! Don't assume that I am not! But if there is one thing I am not going to do, its retreat back to that mindset that caused us to fear Ralph back then!"

"They _**WANT**_ us to fear Ralph…." Gene growled "They WANT us to be scared and ashamed of ourselves. If they didn't do you THINK they would have even attempted to pull that stunt? _**DO YOU?!**_ "

"That-! Th-that is not true." Mary said, her voice going to a crawl "I-I mean…."

She just didn't know anymore.

"They want us to act like good little NPCs. Just stay in the back, staaaay in the back like we're supposed to and take it. Taaaake it, taaake EVERYTHING that's been going on for years. Just TAKE the insults, take the hits, take EVERYTHING! Take it while everyone ELSE gets to air out their woes and do something! _**TAKE IT LIKE A GOOD BOY! TAKE IT!**_ "

Gene had definitely had enough by now, losing track of just how LOUD he was becoming.

"Sure, sure. I'll take it. I'll take all the crap and watch as Meg gets hurt, as Don gets hurt, as Roy gets hurt, as EVERYONE gets hurt. And then I keep my mouth shut as they INSIST they be pinned as 'HEROES' for taking revenge on people they know can't fight back because JUSTICE for Ralph and Vanellope right? Ho, ho, HO! That's RIGHT! Sweet justice, sweet desserts! Who CAAAARES if it's continuing the cycle, right? Litwak's a bully free arcade, the term 'bullying' be SUBJECTIVE of course! Just so long as they can bend their knees down and prop their lips upon Ralph's hairy ass then-!"

In his head, he could still hear them laughing at every Nicelander in the place but it wasn't his stumble or his injury that brought out the most anger in him.

It was how they all laughed when MARY tried to help him.

She had tried to do the RIGHT thing but in the end, they still insulted her, still talked down to her.

This was the arcade Gene was living in. It hadn't changed a BIT since the game was first plugged in.

It was EXACTLY the same cycle.

" _I haaaaaaaate this place."_

Mary felt even more frightened at how those words spilled from the Mayor's mouth. He then peered up, the coldness of his eyes felt on her skin.

" _I haaaaaaaaaaaaaate this arcade."_

"No, no. Don't say that."

" _I do."_ He nodded _"Oh, I do very, VERY much."_

"Gene, don't act like this!" Mary said in a panic "I-I know you're angry but I know you don't mean those things."

"I've watched my friends, my neighbors get treated like OBJECTS. I've had to watch because every time I try to open my mouth, they turned it into a PROBLEM."

Mary gulped, clutching onto her purse.

"I watched as a man took advantage of you and HURT you….and they didn't do a GOD DAMN thing to help you back then and they still don't do a damn thing TODAY And they WONDER why we're scared? They wonder why I've been ANGRY? Do they HONESTLY think that our animosity towards Ralph began over NOTHING? Or are they so quick to forget EVERYTHING that laid up to it because THEY took part in it?"

"I….I don't know." Mary said sadly "I just know that-"

"I hate every SINGLE moment of my life. And I hate that I have to spend it wasting away here." The Mayor said "I had happier thoughts when this all began. I had hopes, I had dreams, but I guess that doesn't matter. Only when you're BIG ENOUGH does it ever matter."

"Then what would you do to change that?" Mary asked, leaning forward to Gene, so much so he could FEEL her anger pushing off him "What would you do instead of just sitting here and mumbling if you could change ANYTHING?"

Gene paused, lowering the knife and fork as he clutched them.

What would he DO? Dare Mary ask him such a question?

So many things were going through his mind at that moment but he dare not say them all to the woman, especially not in an open place but as he caught a look at her eyes he could see the anger rising in her as well.

He was angry.

SHE was angry.

They were both angry.

And this time, Gene couldn't hold back his thoughts.

" _Would you game jump with me?"_

Mary nearly turned white _"W-What?!"_

" _If I game jumped, game jumped to someplace better….would you follow me?"_

" _G-Gene?! I-I don't-!"_

" _If we had a chance to leave this place, to leave these people, would you want to?"_ the Mayor continued _"I want to take you somewhere where people will never harass you, where they will never touch you, where they won't treat you like an object."_

" _Gene, stop!"_

" _I want to leave this place so bad. I always have."_ Gene continued to drone on, clutching the fork so hard in his hold it began to bend slightly _"I hate their laughs, I hate their faces, I hate how the look down at us. I hate-"_

"GENE!"

Mary reached up and took Gene by his chin, the man's eyes widening in shock as the woman in pink glared at him.

"Don't say those things." Mary growled "Don't you ever, EVER say those things in my presence. Not now, not EVER! Do you hear me?!"

The female Nicelander pushed Gene back roughly, her heart beating fast and her red face showing just how cross she was.

" _Game jumping? Honestly Gene?!"_

"Ralph did it."

"But he came back!"

"But they wanted him to leave us. Most of them still do."

"But he KNEW it was wrong! That's why he came back!"

"They would praise him for game-jumping." Gene said "They would praise him for ANYTHING, so long as it results in OUR abject humiliation and misery. What do you think that party was for? For FUN. He had no problems with it, he had no objections, no-!"

"None of that happened and don't you dare go about claiming that it did! You saw the look on Ralph's face! He was as mortified as the rest of us!" Mary retorted "That type of 'they said' nonsense is what got us ALL into this mess from the start!"

Gene said nothing in return, shooting Mary a bitter look as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Is that how you're going to be then?" Mary said, realizing that if someone were going to explain anything to the Mayor, the job was on her "Well Mister,HE-!"

"Guys!"

"RALPH!" Mary gasped, turning around to see the big man behind her "I-! Goodness, young man you gave me such a shock!"

"Sorry 'bout that, ma'am…." The Wrecker said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck "I'm glad I found ya two though. I was starting to get worried 'bout ya."

"HMMPH." Gene snorted, eating another large portion of his meal "Surprisin-OW!"

A loud THUD indicated that Mary's heels had gone right for Gene's knee, the table shaking.

It wasn't that hard for anyone to see that the two were not in the best of moods to even be around each other and it was making Ralph feel both uneasy and a little worried. Gene and Mary were usually inseparable but after the events of the party the negativity that had leeched from it was making them both miserable.

And then Ralph saw the pixelated patches of blood on Gene's cardigan and shirt. If Gene didn't care to clean that up then things had really gone South.

"Ah, if ya guys wanted ta go back ta tha apartments…." Ralph said softly "We took care of tha crowd…I mean, its still kinda a mess but-!"

"And you're handling it on your own?" Mary asked, looking up at the big man.

"Well…YEAH. Yeah, we felt that we needed to." The big man nodded "I mean, we're not SLOBS. Tha place was a WRECK when everyone stormed out so-!"

"In that case, I will go and join you." Mary said as she got up "To HELP I mean."

"Oh ma'am, there is no need to-!"

"I insist, young man." The Nicelander said, walking ahead of the game's bad-guy "I know I had no hands in the mess but it would be unfair to leave you all to contend with it yourselves."

Mary was always doing this; even when she had no part in a mess she was always the first to arrive to try to help clean and help put things back into place. Now Ralph was feeling even guiltier as if he had any sense he would have had Mary to stay in the diner, that everyone else would take care of the mess but he was too scared to say anything to her now. She just got up and left, leaving Ralph alone with Gene in the diner, the little man glaring up at the Wrecker angrily.

Ralph's eyes shifted towards Gene and he felt his spine shiver. Even if Gene was only one third his size he had such a stony, cruel glare to him when he was furious. He knew that Gene was thinking TERRIBLE things about him and the others at the moment and while in the past Ralph would have let Gene stew in his own unfounded accusations, it was just the fact that this time the Nicelander was RIGHT to be angry.

People had rushed into Niceland, kicked the Nicelanders out of their own home and when they protested about it, they were shoved again and again and again.

And in Gene's case, attacked PHYSICALLY.

Ralph's heart was racing in his chest, still feeling the aftershock of everything that had happened back at the penthouse. He was just so uncomfortable knowing that he had allowed someone else to use him like that but to drag Vanellope, Calhoun, and Felix into the mix as well?

He remembered when people were spreading rumors months earlier but he thought that the talk would STOP such things from occurring. That people would listen and leave everyone alone but as he looked down at Gene, he could see that was not the case, that the path to peace was not going to be an easy one nor was it going to be quick.

Gene finished off the last slice of pancakes on the plate, the man politely dabbing his mouth with the napkin and putting the pieces of silverware back in their correct placements.

"So. Did you have fun?"

Ralph twitched slightly and turned towards Gene but the head Nicelander wasn't looking at him. Instead his head was bowed a bit, hands folded together.

"E-excuse me, Genie?"

Yup, trouble was rising.

"I asked…." The Nicelander repeated, his voice sounding much deeper this time "Did you have FUN?"

"At…at the party?"

Gene narrowed his eyes and nodded.

How could such a little man be so scary?

"I asked you a question, young man."

As awkward as the situation was, Ralph knew he couldn't just let Gene take over or let his anger boil over. The big man took a deep breath and looked back at Gene.

"If ya wanna know, YES. I did have fun."

Ralph could have sworn he saw smoke emanating from atop Gene's head. The man was growing more and more furious by the second.

"That was….that was until I found out what was REALLY goin' on." Ralph finished, standing his ground "Honestly Genie, I thought tha whole thing was somethin' that YOU an' tha other Nicelanders put together. It just took me a while ta notice somethin' was fishy when-!"

"When we didn't show up?" Gene broke in, his stare going right into Ralph "I guess that IS a little funny, isn't it RALPH!? The people who CLAIMED to have planned the party not showing up for it!"

"Calm down, Big Guy." Ralph sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "I know you're mad but-!"

"MAD?"

Ralph looked down, Gene appearing to have calmed down a bit but he knew it was only a cover for what was really going on inside.

" _Mad….."_

The Nicelander chuckled, running his fingers through his head.

"Young man, I have been mad for years. So many, MANY years and you know what? I admit it; it was foolish of me to blame you for all of it but it's HARD to keep up a _**NICE**_ disposition as a _**NICE**_ lander when people go out of their way to push every single button you have."

Gene was using that tone, the tone that would only lead to a massive explosion of anger once the fuse had reached its end.

"At this point in my life, I think I should grow USED to this type of behavior. I should just go NUMB to it since there is no point of fighting it, is there?"

Ralph didn't answer, his hands held nervously on the table.

"But I swear to PROGRAMMERS, Ralph. If one more thing happens, if ONE MORE 'incident' takes place maybe I'll give them the 'bad guy' they keep saying that I am!"

"Gene, don't do this!"

"WHY NOT?!" the Mayor roared "It seems acting like a barbarian is the only way to get people to listen to you!"

"Because it's not worth it!" Ralph shouted "Those guys are jerks, I will admit that now but don't stoop down to their level!"

"Oh, I think I'm already there…" Gene smiled angrily "Given how small I am, REMEMBER? On the rung in this place, this level is the lowest of the low you can go! You can't get any lower than THIS, Ralph! NOT A SINGLE INCH!"

"GENE!"

The entire diner went silent, the men looking at each other. Ralph might have looked calmer but he was reaching his own breaking point, Gene glaring back at him, becoming more and more ruffled and furious as seen by the redness of his face.

Ralph knew what had happened wasn't right but he didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't Felix, he wasn't educated on everything Nicelander but as the person he was, Ralph knew he couldn't just leave things the way that they were. The incident with the pies was enough of a headache, one that nearly caused the entire riff between him and the Nicelanders to begin all over again.

And it was starting back full circle, all because of some arrogant characters who wanted to show others their 'place'.

Ralph had been in a place for YEARS and it was something he never wanted anyone to feel, even the Nicelanders, especially after he learned that they hid their own grief and worries about the arcade for YEARS.

The Nicelanders were hurt.

Felix was hurt.

RALPH was hurt.

Gene slumped on the table, elbows on the counter top as his fingers massaged his temples.

"Ralph, why don't you just leave? I'm sure there are other more IMPORTANT place you could go to or people who'd you rather be with than me."

"I came here because I was worried…." The Wrecker said "That is the only 'important' thing I had to do."

"Mmph…." Gene groaned "You wasted your time then."

"Listen Big Guy, I know we've had our differences along the years."

Gene snorted "Yes…DIFFERENCES. You could CALL it that I suppose…."

"But remember what I said during that whole pie debacle, how I think ya guys are good? I-!"

"Ralph, just stop it okay." Gene said "It doesn't MATTER. It doesn't matter what anyone says. THIS is the placement we have to get used to and we can't do anything about it. People want us to be like this? They WANT US to keep acting like this? Fine, they can have that satisfaction. These are the rules of Litwak's after all."

"No, Gene it's not!"

"Yes it is!" the smaller man snapped back "You know what's so lucky about you? At least people are _**GIVING**_ you a chance to do something! At least people are holding up their promises with you when it comes to making mistakes and moving on! I WISH we had that privilege! Do you THINK I want to be seen as the only person in this place who HATED you?! DO YOU?!"

"Gene, you know that's not true."

"But everyone ACTS like it is!" the Mayor said "EVERYONE in this stupid arcade ALWAYS, ALWAYS goes after us as if we were the only people who were scared of you! Do you think anyone told off Dig-Dug for running from you?! FROGGER?! ANYONE ELSE?!"

Ralph had a good indication as to why those characters hadn't been called out as much as the Nicelanders had, it all leading back to the positions those guys held.

What was easier? Calling out a MAIN or an NPC?

Ralph already knew the answer to that.

Gene let out a frustrated growl, once more inches away from just letting loose before the Wrecker.

"I want that chance. That chance to show EVERYONE that I can be more of a grump. I want that chance for EVERY Nicelander in that game but I KNOW we're not going to get it. It's never going to come. But at the very least…."

"Yeah, Big Guy?"

"Is it that hard? Is it THAT hard to have a little respect for your fellow game mate?" Gene asked "That isn't much. It's not anything at all but I guess when a Nicelander asks for it, then…"

The Nicelander felt a headache starting to brew, part of him wishing that he hadn't let his stomach think for him in his moment of anger.

"You know what, Ralph? You win."

"I win? Win what?"

Gene pointed to his shirt, the dark-red pixelated blotches still in plain sight "This is your prize. Seeing me hurt, seeing me humiliate all for the sake of putting your names in lights. This is what you wanted for thirty years so I guess I just have to take it."

"Gene…." Ralph said in a solid voice "I never wanted this."

The Nicelander arched a brow "Young man? HONESTLY?"

 _Well…._

"Maybe….in the past? But I said I wanted to let things go. That party wasn't part of it."

"Then what was it?"

"Total garbage." Ralph smirked "Justa buncha punks who don't even know me tryin' ta butter me up, I guess."

Gene wasn't buying it, still too anxious to calm down like he wanted to.

"C'mon home, Gene."

The Mayor shook his head "I don't want to…."

"Those guys are gone if that's what you're worried 'bout."

"It's not just that…." The Nicelander frowned "I just….I just don't want to go ANYWHERE. I don't even want to be HERE but-? But what other choice do I have?"

"YOU CAN GO HOME."

"To WHAT?"

"To MARY."

Hearing that name come from Ralph's mouth made Gene tremble a bit. He had ended their conversation badly and it hated to think what was going through her head at the moment. Everything he had said, the way he had gone off at her. It had been DECADES since they had a fight like that and…

And….

And no matter what, he just could not stay mad at the woman. No matter how much he tried to push the argument in his favor, no matter how many times he repeated it in his head he could not stay mad. Seeing her face in his head made the man regret EVERYTHING he had allowed himself to say but then again, it always ended like that for Gene. He would let his anger get a head of him and then moments later…

Either a bottle of booze or an entire cake or BOTH.

"UUUUURGH."

Gene slammed his head hard on the table top, Ralph looking on as he tapped his fingers.

"Your call…."

He just wanted things to go better. He just wanted to do better.

" _Urrrrf…."_

"Genie?"

The choice was his.

"Okay." The small man said, balling up the napkin and throwing it on the table "Okay, fine. We can go home."

"There we go." Ralph smiled smugly, getting up from the booth "Good thing too. If ya were ta stay here any longer, ya might create another 'TAB' ta add to your ever growin' list."

Gene cleared his throat, scowling and blushing a tad "G-Give me some credit, young man!"

"What now?"

"I know what I owe people and trust me. I HAVE managed to keep up!" the Mayor said tartly "And besides that, I KNOW when I've reached my-* _ **HIC!***_ "

The Mayor blushed as loudly as he had hiccupped, Ralph smiling cockily as he shrugged his shoulders.

"When you've reached your limit? Or do you have room for a bit more?"

"Let's just go."

And with the game looking on, both men walked out of the diner together and went their way back home. Just as Gene had feared the place was a mess, the lawn littered with cans and bottles and other trash while the residence cleaned up to the best of their abilities. Ralph heard Gene moan, his hands going to his face.

"Uuuurg, another mess provided in part by Litwak's." Gene grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, Big Guy! We have this all under control."

"WE?" asked the Mayor skeptically "Who is this WE you're going on about?"

Again Ralph smirked, Gene's full stomach dropping even more as he feared that nothing good was to come from any of what had happened. He checked himself, remembering to keep his mind and his mouth FOCUSED as not to say anything else off to make matters worse. Upon arriving to the top floor, Gene could hear some voices coming from the penthouse, the doors wide open.

"So some of them came BACK?!" said a familiar little voice "Even after Ralph told them to get out of the first time around?!"

"I guess they wanted ta snatch some of those 'special drinks' Ralphie-Boo won't let me have!"

"They cleared out fast enough tha second time round though." laughed Calhoun "All I had ta do was show 'em my gun an' they scattered away like cockroaches!"

"That wasn't necessary, Tammy. We're tryin' to ensure that Niceland is seen as a FRIENDLY place, somewhere everyone is welcomed an'-!"

"Where EVERYONE is welcomed?!" Vanellope snapped back, putting her hands on her hips "Those fart-brains tried ta kick out Miss Mary! How is that welcomin'?"

"Well…."

"Guys?"

All eyes went to Ralph, the Wrecker noticing Mary lighting up a bit once Gene was in her sights.

"Heh, we're back." The Wreck smiled.

"Nice." Laughed Vanellope "Maybe ya can put those ginormous hands of yours ta work an' shovel out tha rest of this trash?"

The others laughed at the little quip but Mary stayed silent, leaning her broom on the wall and walking over to the Mayor. Gene was still filled with shame, as well as too many pancakes, to look up at her but she could see his face turning redder and redder the closer she got to him.

"M-Mary?" the tiny man in blue squeaked.

Mary couldn't help but feel the tug of a smile on her cheeks, walking closer "Yes, blueberry?"

The other four quickly darted behind a couch, watching the two as if they were a show.

" _What's he gonna say, what's he gonna say?!"_

Gene fidgeted but took Mary's hand into his own "Mary? I'm sorry…."

A sense of relief hit the woman in pink as she pulled Gene closer, hugging him tight "I'm sorry too, sweetie."

"See, don't ya feel better?" Felix beamed over at the two, making Gene feel even MORE awkward than before "I KNEW ya wouldn't stay made at each other for long."

Felix felt a push behind him, the hand belonging to his wife _"Liar."_

"I'm just so glad that you finally came back, Gene. I couldn't tell you how worried I was!" Mary smiled sweetly.

"Please, don't worry about me." The Mayor pleaded "You already have so much on your plate as it is!"

"Speaking of that…." The little woman said, pinching Gene on his sides as he frowned "Please tell me we don't owe another tab. I mean, you DID come back because you missed us right, not because those pancakes weren't enough."

Even Mary knew when to land one.

The Mayor straightened up, his chest puffed out "Mary, as I told Ralph not too long before, I do NOT owe any more- _ ***BWARP!*"**_

Gene clamped his hands over his mouth, Mary nearly fell over.

" _ **GAH!"**_

In a split second, Vanellope had fallen onto the floor in uproarious laughter, Calhoun trying her best to not burst as she turned her head away. Ralph waved a finger in the air, shaking his head.

"Limits, Gene."

"Excuse me. I'll be hiding under the couch for the foreseeable future." Gene moaned, Mary quickly pulling him back towards the others.

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up."

Once things were in order, calmer heads were able to talk. It began to get out what had actually happened, how lies were spread and how in the end the four heroes wanted nothing bad to come out of the event. They had just been told there was a party to celebrate the events of the past year but they had no idea that people would start taking advantage of each other, bringing back sentiments that Felix had wanted the arcade to move pass.

"Man, even Gloyd wouldn't pull a trick that low…." Huffed Vanellope "An' again, someone pulls me in by spreadin' lies. I….I feel crumbier than tha stale cookie at tha bottom of tha bag…."

Mary looked at Gene, edging him on to say something to the girl.

"A-ahem! It is not your fault young lady…" the Mayor said, hoping he wouldn't flub up again "In fact, NONE of you are at fault for this. I….I guess I should have known better than to think you would agree to something like that but in the end? In the end, we were all caught up."

"Thanks, Genie." The girl sighed "Still doesn't brush everythin' away though. I got really scared when that guy gave ya a nosebleed."

The Mayor sniffed loudly, turning his head away "A-Again, that wasn't your fault. I-I just let myself get too angry at the situation."

"Still a rotten way ta end a party…" Calhoun said, laying back on the couch as she put her arms behind her head "An' I was really lookin' forward ta some fun. Then ta have it all come out as some sort of bomb? Puh, those guys are lucky I didn't throw 'em out tha window!"

"Tammy!" Felix scolded "What a thing ta say!"

"It's true, small-fry!" the woman retorted "Wastin' our time like that for nothin'!"

"Wastin' EVERYONE'S time…" said Ralph but he began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Ralph?" asked Vanellope.

"All that for this? An' they didn't even get tha date right!" the Wrecker chuckled "So what was that point really? They were bein' so spiteful but they couldn't even work out a good enough plan?"

"When you put it that way, I guess it does make some aspects of this sort of silly." Mary smiled softly "They wanted us to get out of the way so badly, they had to rush up their phony excuse."

"We still fell for it, however." Gene grumbled but Mary leaned on him, nuzzling him sweetly.

"If I made more pancakes, would you stop grumping?"

" _Weeeeell….."_

"Hold on a moment guys." Felix piped in "Ya….ya may be onta somethin'!"

All eyes went to Felix, the man tapping a finger on his chin.

"OFFICALLY…..the anniversary of, well, EVERYTHIN', doesn't happen until the SECOND of November. It's still only the SIXTEENTH!"

Vanellope's eyes lit up, getting the cues that Felix was leaving "We still have time!"

"Time?" asked Gene "Time for WHAT?"

"Another party!" the girl cried out, hopping up and down excitedly "Yes, _**YUUUUS!**_ We can have a REAL party this time! One where EVERYONE is invited!"

Gene usually enjoyed the prospects of a good party but after what had happened between him and the other characters, he was now having his doubts.

"Um, well….that sounds good and all but-!"

"Don't tell us you're backin' out!" laughed Ralph, putting a finger atop Gene's head "I thought ya would have been turnin' backflips at tha idea."

"It's not that I think it's bad but….but all of this has kind of left a sour taste in my mouth."

"Then ya need ta fill your mouth with more pancakes." Ralph joked "Or better yet, chocolate cake? Vanilla cake? Strawberry cake? How 'bout all three?"

Gene was getting pestered by the teasing but Mary took his arm, joining in on the fun.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"DEAR!"

"Hey, I'm in!" Calhoun said "'Sides, we need a party with some PROPER Nicelander cake. Not that junk they tried ta shove down our gullets. I'm sure tha arcade would agree!"

"W-wait! You want this to be held for the entire arcade?! The ENTIRE arcade?!" gasped Gene, things moving much too fast for him to understand "Do you REALIZE just how much CAKE that would-!"

"Ya act like it's somethin' new." Said Felix "I mean, after all the parties you've hosted over tha years AN' tha spread ya an' Mary fixed for our weddin'? Gene, c'mon."

All eyes were on the Mayor and if he had felt bad before about the group who had broken in, his 'friends' looking at him wasn't feeling any better.

He remembered when he had told Ralph that he DID want to join in more, to show that he was capable of being less of a grump but he felt so small as everyone looked at him, a sense of bashfulness sweeping over him that he always feared.

Gene hated looking so vulnerable, his overtly exaggerated Nicelander features always showing out more.

"I-!"

"Gene, it would be an HONOR for me if ya had a hand in this party." Felix smiled "Seriously, I mean it."

Gene didn't know if the feeling in his stomach was from all the pancakes he had consumed or the butterflies that were fluttering around. Perhaps it was both but whatever he was feeling, it was soon pushed away thanks to Felix's smile.

"C'mon, buddy! Let's plan us a party!"

"Yeah!" cheered Vanellope "Tha best party this entire arcade has seen!"

"And….and everyone is invited?" Gene asked sheepishly.

"A'course!" Ralph chuckled, rubbing his nose arrogantly "It wouldn't be a Litwak's party if someone were left out!"

Gene REALLY wanted to take that dive under the couch but he could only hide for so long and with all those eyes looking upon him.

" _Dooooh-!"_

He finally relented.

"F-fine…." The Mayor meeped "L-Let's plan this party?"


	5. Chapter 5- Planning

Chapter Five- Planning

It was time for the party planning to begin.

With the few days they had, Felix and company were able to drum up a great amount of interest for the party, the list growing bigger and bigger!

"Yeah, ta celebrate….well, tha good times!" Ralph told one of his game neighbors.

"We're tryin' ta get everyone ta join!" smiled Felix, chatting with a few small NPCs and Bad Anons.

"This…this sounds like fun!"

"Is there anythin' ya want us ta bring?"

"Well, we were gonna tackle most of tha stuff ourselves…." Felix said "But if ya wanna bring somethin'-!"

It began as a small question and as the news spread throughout the arcade, excitement grew as did donations for supplies and other goodies. Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers acted as messengers between games, zipping back and forth with each new update as Mary and Gene handled the guest list but even as much of a party planner as he was, the Mayor could not believe the amount of people who were happy to lend a hand in the event.

"MY GOODNESS!" the man said, scrolling down what to be the one-hundredth page of guest and volunteers "I've….I've never seen anything like this before!"

"And doesn't it make you excited?" Mary smiled, smooching Gene lovingly "You better get your gloves on Mayor! This is gonna be the biggest party challenge of your life!"

Gene didn't say anything, not after that kiss he had gotten. After a moment of so, he snapped to and looked right back at Mary.

"Pardon, what?"

"So what kind of cakes should we make?" Mary teased, enjoying toying with the man.

During their work hours, things seemed to go on as usually to the players outside but had they known what Litwak's was working on OFF-HOURS?

It would have been a sight to see.

A grand stage was being set up in the middle of the station, most of it constructed from pieces of the stage in Sugar Rush while other parts were donated from other games. The floor plan for the dance space was laid out and it seemed like EVERY game in the arcade had something they were going to bring. It was days coming but as Ralph stood before the wonderful sight the man just could not contain his excitement.

He could not believe this was happening. In all his years in the arcade, there had never been such a celebration like this before. He never thought that after all that darkness, those years of loneliness he would find himself working together with people in such a way.

And….

And he loved it.

He was always reminded how much his fellow game-mates did when they took to their jobs, Bad-Anons, Heroes, and NPCs alike working together to put together what was to be the greatest celebration in the arcade's history.

It was going to be the start of many, many wonderful things.

"Guess I see why Felix is always so hopeful…." The big man chuckled to himself "He can always see tha best in everythin'."

"Excuse me."

Ralph turned around, seeing a sharply dressed space-fighter coming his way but it wasn't the form of Quasar.

"Yes?"

"Hello…." The female space-fighter said "My name is Hailey. I'm from Cozmik-Naunt?"

Yup, she was one of Quasar's game-mates but like the aforementioned space-man, Ralph had rarely seen the woman until now.

"Ah, yes! Um…..can I help ya with anythin'?"

"No, I didn't come for an inquiry….."

"Ya didn't?"

Hailey shook her head, putting a hand to her side "Actually….I came to apologize."

Ralph blinked in surprise "Apologize. For what?"

"For my boyfriend's behavior."

 **BOYFRIEND?**

Hailey gave an annoyed glance off to the side "I just got wind of what trouble he caused during the other party he 'planned' for you guys a few nights ago."

Ralph looked about nervously. In all his happiness he had actually FORGOTTEN about that terrible night but the way Hailey was looking at him not only brought back the memories but brought back a sense of unease. He still wanted things to run smoothly so the last thing he felt was needed was any more animosity between anons.

"Well….yeah. Look, it's okay miss. There's no need ta say anythin' about it!"

"I believe that I do." The woman said, looking Ralph right in the eyes "I'm saying this because I know HE won't."

Hailey looked off to the side, worry on her face.

"Quasar? He's dedicated to his work but even I will admit, he can take things too far."

That party was BEYOND too far in Ralph's book but he held his tongue.

"As I said, I was unaware of the event until I heard it through the line what had happened and trust me. We had our little 'TALK' about it."

"And?"

The woman sighed, shaking her head "He's…..he's a status person. He feels that its important to keep up to ensure that our game is taken care of. I understand that but I am drawing the line at him mistreating people due to their roles. We already had trouble with our OWN NPCs over it and after this? Well, let me just tell you you're not the only one who will have a 'change'."

Ralph remembered Mary mentioning that there were several NPCs from the Cosmik-Naunt game that HAD come to the NPC Support group but only a few meetings in, they had stopped coming. The pink Nicelander tried everything to get into contact with them but it seemed that with every path she took there was a dead end. Now with the information that Hailey was giving him, Ralph began to worry that this handling of her own NPCs may have had something to do with the characters' absences during those past weeks.

Was Quasar REALLY that tough when it came to NPCs?

The way he treated the Nicelanders might have just been a tip of a terrible iceberg.

The Wrecker knew that animosity could continue if things went about badly but it was something he could not let happen. He smiled at Hailey warmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let tha exchange that happened weigh ya down. It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have known before hand." The woman said "I don't want our game to be seen as so unfriendly towards other characters."

"Tell ya what. This can all be fixed when ya ALL come ta tha party, okay?"

Hailey didn't look to certain about the prospects, rubbing her arm nervously.

"I'll…..I'll have to talk to him but hopefully-"

"Trust me, things will be perfect!" the Wrecker smiled "Just don't be late! Ya wouldn't wanna miss anythin' would ya?"

"Of course not." Hailey retorted as she left but there was not a smile on her face "But we shall see. I'm leaving the choice up to him."

Ralph watched as the woman left, his smile fading slightly.

"Yes, please. We don't need any more drama. We don't need any more drama."

As the building continued, characters were going to and fro collecting items and putting them in their proper place.

"Okay, make sure that goes over there!" said a little Nicelander, overlooking the placement of the decorations and the stage "Wait, WAIT! Not too close! This is where the speak hub is going to be! You don't want people to lose their hearing while they try to get snacks, do you?"

"Genie, calm down!" Felix smiled, waving a hand at the stage.

"I can't Felix! I have to make certain that everything is in place, that everything is PERFECT!"

"Heh, looks like I hired tha right man for this job."

Gene had been going around like a little blue bumble bee all week, most of his energy coming from Mary's constant help of course. He wasn't too sure about the party when it was first proposed to him nor how it felt that the entire deal was dropped on him by the others but over time he began to open up more and more, the man completely surrounded by his element and finding that he actually ENJOYED working with a few of the other characters.

He hadn't felt this energetic in years, to have other anons of all types to talk to and plan things with and much to his shock….they actually got along?

There were no constant badgering about what the Nicelanders had done to Ralph, no one laughing or questioning his ability to handle certain things due to his size or placement in the game. Maybe it was because either Felix or Mary was with him but whatever the reason…

Gene was happy.

And it felt so WONDERFUL to be so happy!

Party planning had never felt so good.

"C'mon Genie. Take a break." Felix smiled "You've been at this for HOURS."

"Just want to make certain we're all a-go!" said the man as he climbed down the steps of the stage, pulling out a note pad and his reading glasses "Now, we set up entry points towards each game hub, making it easy and safer for patrons to come and go as they please. The main stage is situated right in the middle but I've made certain that it will be set up in a way that won't block people as they mingle about and-!"

"Gene, slow down!"

"I can't Felix, I can't!" the Mayor smiled "THIS-!"

Felix was certain he could see sparks and stars shooting from atop Gene's head.

"Do you know what this is? This is the BIGGEST celebration we have planned in this place, EVER! Its….its a collection of games that we have never seen before and-!"

"An' you're gonna run yourself ragged before tha celebration even begins so cool it for a moment, Big Guy. Take a breath an' breathe."

"Okay, okay…." Gene said, the smile impossible to fight off "But honestly….."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For just….for just giving me this opportunity." The Mayor said with a heavy sigh "I mean, after what happened a few days ago, I was reminded of far too many bad things, one of them being that I still owe a lot to you AND Ralph."

"Gene, don't worry about that."

"I CAN'T Felix." The Nicelander said "After what Ralph went through in order to get his medal, just because _**I**_ didn't want him at our party?"

The little man stopped, shaking his head.

"Ralph's a good guy, he really is…..but after everything I did to lead tha others to fear him like that I was really starting to think that he ENJOYED that party…and….."

"An'?"

Gene gulped, wring his hands together "I was worried that you agreed with those sentiments as well."

Felix looked aghast, taking Gene and pulling him off to the side "Oh, give me some credit Gene!"

"Felix? Can I confide to you for a moment?"

"Well, a'course ya can!" the repairman smiled "What is it?"

"Were there ever times….when you regretted having to look after us? I mean, the Nicelanders of course."

Felix was a little perplexed by the question "Regret?"

"I mean….everyone LOVES you, Felix. You're more than OUR hero, you're EVERYONE'S hero but…but at the end of the day you still have to be saddled with US and all these years? You've gone out of our way to protect us from people like….well, people like that Quasar fellow."

"It's my JOB, sir." Felix replied, standing tall and strong.

"I know it's your JOB, young man but…."

Gene bit his lip, looking off to the side.

"But after all of this. I just worried that you thought less of us because of what happened to Ralph. I always had that feeling when it came out, especially after that incident with the pie but….but….I guess what I'm trying to ask is do you really consider us FRIENDS after the way we treated Ralph?"

Felix's mouth dropped; what a question to ask!

"Gene! Of COURSE you're my friend! All of you guys are my frie-! No, you're my FAMILY!"

The Mayor rubbed the back of his neck "You make it sound so much more glorious than it is….."

"Genie, I'm bein' SERIOUS!" the Repairman smiled "I'm gonna admit right now….I was always so nervous, tryin' ta keep ya guys an' Ralph at peace an' after tha whole Sugar Rush thing, I was scared that all those rumors were gonna tear ya apart AGAIN. But listen ta me here."

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't let ANYONE in this arcade tell ya that I think less of ya. That I suddenly hate ANY of ya for whatever reason. After all of this, I've realized how lucky I am ta have such a big lovin' family in Raph, Nelly, Tammy, AN' EVERY SINGLE ONE of ya guys!"

Felix could see something going on in Gene's eyes, the man appearing more child-like in wonderment as he continued to talk.

"I-I just wasn't sure, that's all." Murmured Gene, twiddling his fingers together "You saw how people have been pushing us around lately. I'd even say its WORSE than when...when _**HE** _ led the charge all those years ago but back then, you ALWAYS were on the first to call but perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps we relied a little too much on you. N-Not that I'm saying we never needed you but when you have SO MANY PEOPLE reminding you how weak you are, how scared you SHOULD be and how useless your job is…."

Gene ran a hand through his hair, always a sign that he was trying to balance himself.

"I-I guess we all got a little too dependent on you and we got so scared that Ralph was going to just keep going at it like….like HE said."

HE?

Felix knew.

But he dare not speak his name.

"I still feel shame over what happened between all of us…." Gene continued towards Felix "I just wish the others didn't have to suffer from a mind-set that I created."

"Don't act as if YOU'RE the one who started the whole 'bad guys are bad' thing, Gene."

"But I didn't help ease it, did I?"

Felix looked back _"Did I?"_

The two men stood silent, the only sounds being that of the continuing construction of the party hall around them. Gene was the first to move, clearing his throat as he attempted to continue on.

"I'm sorry. I should feel privileged to have you ask me to help you."

"Aw, I KNOW ya love parties! Remember tha weddin'?"

Gene blushed hard at that word.

"Y-Yes. Th-the we-wedding." He stammered "I-It was nice that you let me help with that at all but I just had to ask you Felix. I had to ask if after EVERYTHING that happened, after all my anger, after all the animosity I had between Ralph….am I still your friend?"

Felix couldn't stand looking at Gene being so BLUE.

Blue than he USUALLY was of course.

"After everything, I wouldn't at all be surprised if you weren't and I wouldn't blame you either."

Felix took another look at Gene, a devious smile appearing on his face.

" _ **GENE."**_

The little man twitched at how loudly his name was called "Y-Yes, wha-?!"

"C'MERE!"

" _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

Before Gene could even say anything, he found himself lifted off the ground and wrapped into a tight hug, the hero of Niceland glomping him warmly.

"F-FELIX?!"

"Aw, ya lil worry-bug!" Felix laughed as he held Gene tight in his arms "Man, Mary is right! Ya ARE gonna turn blue all over if ya keep this up! An' not a bright, happy blue! A sad, mopey blue. A blue that is just not you!"

Gene could say nothing; in his thirty-one years of knowing Felix, the man had NEVER done this! He had NEVER hugged Gene in such a manner!

"Is this enough of a sign that I'm still your friend?" the repairman chortled.

"I-I guess?" Gene stammered, blushing even brighter than he thought he could "I-I just-! I mean-!"

"So no more worries?" Felix smiled as he put Gene down "Just fun?"

The portly Mayor was speechless, looking more like a child than ever at Felix.

THAT was enough of a reply for the hero!

"GOOD!" he said, patting Gene on the head and leading him back to the crowds "Now, let's take REFRESHMENTS! I wanna see what can be made when Sugar Rush an' Niceland join forces!"

Gene just twiddled his fingers, the blush refusing to go away "Um….alright?"

And the planning continued far into the night, people much too busy and excited to even stop!

To stop…

And notice that there were some new eyes arriving in the arcade.

In the darkest corners of the arcade, there was a spark of light. That spark grew and grew, forming into a line of electricity before a hand clawed through the air, tearing a hole between the arcade and the code subspace between.

"An' we're HEREEEEEEEEEE!" called out the small form of Mal, Tor burst through the hole only to be followed by the massive form of Candybug seconds later.

"DOOF!"

"Hey now! I got us as far back as we could get without gettin' inta tha cords." Mal huffed with pouty llips "Don't' spoil our entrance."

"Sorry sorry….but things are a lil….CRAMPED here." Candybug muttered, ducking his long neck.

"So, this is it?" said a little woman as she peered around the corner, looking at the busy station "This is the infamous Litwak's? Ha! From here it seems like this is quite tha hang out."

"Yes…." Hissed the larger figure "I can never rid my nose of the scent of this place though it has changed since the time I've been gone."

The small figure stepped out, Candy surprised that even in such an environment she was not at all afraid to walk amongst everyone else "Wonder what's goin' ooooooooooooon….."

" _Hey, HEY!_ " he the Cybrid called, quickly hushing himself when he felt he was being too loud. He tried to reach out for her but being the cheeky thing that she was, she purposely jumped out of his reach _"What tha heck are ya doin'?!"_

"Getting' a better view, daaaat's all!" Mal smiled, her eyes looking off in different directions. There was only a small amount of will that was keeping Candybug from smashing his head into the wall but it worked.

" _For cryin' out-! You're gonna get us caught before we have a chance ta spring out!"_

"Oh, no I'm NAAAAAWT!" Mal whined "Geeze, lemme do my thing before ya go about panickin'! Sides, it's all part'a my plan!"

"YOUR plan?!" the bug hissed, rearing up slightly "Hit tha breaks for a moment, sweetie-pie. I'm appreciative that ya got me here an' all but lemme call tha reigns on this! After all, this IS my ol' home turf."

"Yeah, I sure did get your big, buggy-butt here!" Mal smiled, flying up to Candybug's face "An' if ya wanna keep havin' fun an' sink your teeth into those friends of yours just sit dem legs down!"

"But-!"

"AH BAH BAH BAAAAH!" sang Mal "AH HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! OH HO HO HO HOOOOOOO!"

The Cybrid narrowed his eyes "Ya are one twisted lil woman, ya know that?"

"But we have so much in COMMOOOON!" the woman continued to dance as she floated through the air. She stopped in place, a serious look on her face as she turned upside down "BUT FIRST."

Candybug crossed his arms, looking rather unimpressed "Yes?"

"FFUUUUUURSSSS- _ **T!**_ I need ta get ta know my surroundin's! Know where tha weak point of this WHOLE operation is!"

"I can tell ya where ya go…" Candybug hissed, pointing over towards Felix "See that one there?"

"Tha skinny twerp with tha big honker?"

"Yup. THAT one is gonna be trouble."

"How so?"

"Guys gotta an insta-fix he carries with him all tha time. Not like any power-up ya ever seen."

"Pfft, so what?" laughed Mal "I've been around TONS of games in my career! An insta-fix is nothin' new!"

"Even one that doesn't require lookin' for power-ups? This guy might as well be a walkin' reset with that hammer'a his."

"His hammeeeeeeeeeeeeer….." Mal purred, smiling "Hmmmmmm, gives me an idea."

Candybug noticed the evil glint in his new partner's eyes "Ideas? I like ideas, 'specially ones that require PLENTY'A pain."

"C'mere, big boy."

Mal went up to Candybug's ear and began whispering, the creature's eyes widening in shock.

"You….you can do that?!"

Mal nodded warmly. The massive creature then picked Tor up, shaking him I shock.

"SHE CAN DO THAT?"

Tor gave Candybug an unimpressed snort, his eyes telling him to put him down.

"H-Hold on, gimmie a sec!" Candybug said, one of his hands going to his chest as he walked further back into the corner.

"What is it bugg-a-boo?"

Soft laughter was heard from the monster deep within the darkness. He just couldn't believe it, he just couldn't TAKE it! The news was so wonderful, so delicious, so-! So-!

Spectacularly evil.

"This is my milk an' honey!" Candybug breathed as he finally managed to catch his breath "You can do that? YOU….CAN DO THAT?"

Mal waggled her long claws in the air, grinning evilly "Ya said ya wanted action? I'm gonna give it to ya. I just need ta know, who else is gonna be on tha menu."

Candybug slithered forward, looking through the massive crowd, spying a few familiar faces.

"There, that's BOTH of them!"

"The buck-tooth brat an' tha shaved ape?"

"Yes….." the Cybrid hissed "THEY'RE tha ones who stole everythin' from me! My power, my fame, my GLORY! All because some garbage junkie didn't feel 'speshul' enough in his own stupid game."

"Mmmmm, I have a soft spot for guys like that!"

"Be careful of tha kid though, she has a glitch that-!"

"A GLITCH?" Mal said, looking over at Candybug.

"Yes, a glitch she uses ta pop EVERYWHERE. They call it a-!"

This time, MAL was the one who was laughing. She was completely tickled by what she had been told, rolling onto the floor in a mass of giggles as her wings flapped and her legs kicked.

"Oh! Oh programmers! L-Less she can suddenly control tha entire arcade-!"

Mal stopped, sitting up suddenly as she turned around.

"Okay, I get tha gist of things now Bug-a-boo. We got us some tasty treats that need a good tenderizin' beat-down ta make 'em all good an' tastable!"

"Save tha kid an' tha gorilla for meeeee….." growled Candybug "Everyone else? They're free for ya ta take but those two? I want them to suffer. I want them ta experience EVERY DROP of pain they caused me."

"This is tha reason I love your style." Mal giggled again "You're so FIESTY an' RAWR RAWR! Gotta bite into 'em an' let all tha blood flow!"

"There will be plenty of blood once I'm done…."

"Once WE'RE done, cutie pie." Mal smiled "Ya….INTRIGUED me with this place so I can assure ya that when party-night hits, this will be a night no one is gonna forget."

The woman stopped, cracking her knuckles.

"IF….there is anyone left of course."


	6. Chapter 6- Party Night

Chapter Six –Party Night

This was the night.

As soon as the doors were locked, as soon as the all-clear was given….PARTY NIGHT!

The station was filled with lights and music, characters from EVERY game in the arcade filing to enjoy the massive celebration but what was it for really?

The THIRTY-FIRST anniversary of Fix-it-Felix Jr?

Vanellope getting her placement back in her game?

Ralph becoming the hero of the arcade?

Turbo finally being defeated?

Anything?

Maybe ANYTHING!

It didn't matter; it was a celebration for all and all came. Ralph and Vanellope ran up to the podium, the wrecker tapping the microphone to get the crowd's attention.

"Hey! Hey everyone!" the big man smiled, waving towards the audience "How are things goin' tonight?"

The crowd let out a cheer, their cups raised in the air.

"Man, I just wanna thank EVERYONE. EVERYONE because if it weren't for all'a ya, I doubt this celebration would even be possible!" the big man smiled "I mean, look at all'a us! Old school, new school. Heroes and bad guys! NPCs and FPS…FP…eses? FPes-sus-es?"

There were a few snickers in the crowd, Ralph fumbling with the words.

" _Wait…what IS the plural on that?"_

Vanellope took the mic, rolling her eyes with a smile "What tha big guy is TRYIN' ta say is that we're all glad ya came. This is….this is tha first time I've seen so many people in Litwak's come together for this kinda party an'…."

Now Vanellope was snickering, thinking back to all those lonely years, all those years when she could have only hoped to even be invited to a party.

"I hope this isn't tha LAST celebration we have like this! C'mon everyone, let's show how AWESOME Litwak's can be!"

The crowd erupted into a thunderous cheers as they clapped and whistled, the party resuming. Rlap and Vanellope went to join the others but Vanellope was so excited she could barely keep still, glitching here and there.

"Whoa, watch it now…." Ralph warned gently "Don't wanna run yourself down…."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the girl giggled "This…THIS IS JUST too excitin'! I don't even think our parties in SUGAR RUSH have EVER matched up ta this!"

"Oh, does that mean there could be CONTENDERS for more parties?" Ralph smirked "I like the idea of that!"

"Are ya kiddin'? I had ta tie Candlehead down NOT ta go overboard on all'a this! Imagine what I can do when I unchain her!"

Speaking of Candlehead

"Cupcakes n' sweets!" the girl sang, twirling about in her new party dress "C'mon everyone! I have plenty more! 'Less ya want me ta shoot 'em outta my cupcake cannon!"

"Simmer down, Candles." Laughed Taffyta "You're gonna EXPLODE at this rate."

"But EXPLOSIONS are great!" the candle-headed girl nodded "They add some BOOM! Some BANG! Gotta show everyone just how ta PAAAAR-TAY!"

Everyone was definitely partying…..

But at the moment, three guest were still unaccounted for.

"How much longer do we hafta wait?" growled Candybug, growing all the more impatient as he waited for Mal to make the first move "By tha time we crawl outta this corner, we might miss our chance."

"Mm-mmm-MMMMM!" Mal teased, her smile broadening up her twisted face "Just lemme handly this Daddy Bed-Bug!"

"C'mon!"

"What, are ya tellin' me ya wanna mingle?" the woman said, putting her hands on her hips "Sounds ta me someone is upset that they didn't get an invite."

Candybug scowled as he observed the party-goers, their happy faces and voices making his internal gears moan in disgust.

"I know tha reason they're celebratin'….they're all doin' it ta lavish over my downfall, ta laugh at me! Ta mock me!"

"Oooooh, someone is JEALOUS!"

"SO WHAT IF I AM!?" the bug snarled, nearly knocking Mal off her feet. The little virus cocked her head to the left, then to right, those big eyes of hers still focused on the massive bug.

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

"Do ya know WHAT?"

Candybug growled again, his face going to his hands "You….you really do ENJOY this, don'tcha?"

"Someone needs ta stretch their legs…." The woman cooed, taking one of Candybug's long legs into her tiny hands "I know tha feelin'. Bein' all cooped up in some pit, wonderin' when you're gonna strike."

"Oh, ya mean like NOW?"

Mal tittered, shaking her shoulders coyly at the big bug "Ya know? I was just gonna go in, take your nose-friend-!"

"Felix."

"FEEEEEEE-WIX out but all this talk about parties an' sizin' up our prey?"

The woman turned towards Tor, giving him a nod.

"Piggy-butt?"

The boarish monster trotted over towards the woman, one of its hooves held forward.

"Daw, as always so sweet an' so keen on what ta do!"

"What, what?" Candybug asked, Mal suddenly turning towards him.

"He's gonna hold down tha fort for a while…" she said brightly, fluttering her wings up to the Cybrid's face, poking him in his nose "YOU….on the other hand? You is c'min' wits MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"An' HOW do ya expect me ta BLEND in out there?" the big bad bug hissed "If ya haven't figured it out by now, I LITERALLY stand out in a crowd….."

"Oh, Candy-Bug of little faith." The woman smiled again, a wink added to add to the sundae insanity in her brain "Ya have yet ta see what we viruses are capable of….."

The cuteness that was once there in the woman's gaze began to slowly fade, her hands rising above her. Candybug felt a chill, sensing that what little leadership he had on the team was starting to disintegrate before him.

"W-Wait! WHAT ARE YOU-?!"

Ma grabbed the man by his face, her sharp claws digging into his flesh but before he could scream-!

*GLITCH!*

*G-GLITCH!*

Code was being rewritten.

Mesh and flesh changed.

Candybug could feel his insides twist, his parts and gears shifting! Something was going on but as the code bent, as the pixels changed….

There was no pain.

There was no discomfort.

What was happening?

Suddenly, Candybug came to but as he opened his eyes-

"WHAT?!"

He looked at his hands, he looked at his feet, his body! Everything was different! He was neither the king or a bug but another character! He placed his hands on his face, feeling the warm soft flesh of his pixels and then he looked over at Mal, only to see that she too had shifted her own form though in her case the change was just a bit slight, keeping the features that made her look more like a BAD-GUY than a virus.

"Ya said while we were on tha road this this place OBSESSES over bad-guys, right?"

Candy was still trying to take in everything that had happened, Mal tittering at his silence.

"Weell, just a lil shift but this should be good enough, don'tcha think?"

"Malicious?"

"YEEEEES, Bug-Britches?"

Words were still failing the fallen monarch, his jaws dropped, his entire body shaking but Mal answered the question as if she could read his mind.

"Come with bein' a virus." She smiled, sticking out her tongue "Everyone says it SOOOOOO awful but there are plenty'a perks if ya ask me."

She then grabbed the former king, pulling him right into the massive party and just as Mal had planned, their new disguise allowed them to blend RIGHT into the crowd. There were just so many people in Litwak's that it was easy to lose track of who was from who, especially from many of the newer games. Mal was just lapping it up, moving right along and dancing and swinging every chance she got and many joined her, none them at all aware that they were so close to someone so dangerous.

And Candy?

Candy, as much as he loved parties, as much as he LOVED being the center of attention, this time he found that he could not drum up the same courage he had built up so many years before. He was surrounded by so many faces, so many faces whom in the past either feared him, followed him, or had considered him a FRIEND but he dare not speak to him, something within him filling him with fear that if he were to say ANYTHING, just ONE WORD that the ruse would be broken, that his plans for revenge would be ruined.

Meanwhile Mal was having the time of her life.

The little woman had found herself dancing alongside Rainbow Mika, the two bumping booties as they danced.

"C'mon Bugga-Boo!" Mal laughed, showing off some more of her moves "Join in! Ya wouldn't want things ta get BORIN' would ya?"

Candy frowned, reaching out and pull Mal from the dance floor.

"Aw, wait!" cried Mika "We were just gettin' started!"

"Enough'a this!" Candy growled as he shoved Mal near a corner "Did I bring ya here ta have FUN?!"

"But takin' down games IIIIIS fun, cutie!"

"I mean-! RRRRRRUGH!"

"Don't worry your lil head 'bout a thing!" Mal cooed "We just need ta-!"

"Hey! Over here!"

The two stopped as a little voice hit their ears. They ducked, looking over as Vanellope rushed over to a table where her friends were. Candy flattened himself even lower, his heart racing at the sight of the group as they laughed amongst themselves, having the fun that he felt was meant only for him.

Mal could see all the contempt just burning inside the man's eyes and once more she felt the need to laugh. It was just so ADORABLE seeing the character getting so worked up, so worked up over characters whom she knew would not last long.

"Shall we move a lil closer?"

Candy only nodded, Mal putting her arms around him and slinking off to the side.

"Tip-toe, tip-toe, TIP!"

At the table, the collection of heroes continued their conversation, everyone aglow at how successful the entire party was.

"Man, it really puts somethin' in my heart ta see everyone together like this…" Felix smiled warmly "I don't….I don't think I've EVER been ta a party where I just felt like everyone could be comfortable with themselves."

"Then it really does show that times are a-changin'." Chuckled Ralph, patting his friend on the shoulder, thinking to a time when in the past he might not have even been INVITED to parties but this was a night he could have never been so happy.

No one was left out.

No one was kicked out.

It didn't matter who or what a person was; hero, glitch, bad-guy, NPCs…..they were all there, all enjoying themselves.

"Ralph?"

The big man looked down, Vanellope blinking at him innocently "Ya okay?"

The Wrecker couldn't help but feel a slight sensation of a tear or two coming into his eyes as he looked down at his friend; they had BOTH come a long way since the beginning.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine." Ralph smiled "N-never better!"

A deceptive duo stood not too far from the group, the male of the two groaning in disgust.

" _I hate this arcade, I hate this arcade…."_

" _Yooooou…ate this harcade?"_ Mal smiled, Candy not at all sharing her humor _"Those guys seems easy enough."_

" _Easy, you say…."_ The man murmured " _But the cheats they used on me ta undo EVERYTHING!"_

" _Ey, simple. Ya said they cheated ya? We cheat'er them back!"_

" _Well, so long as I am rid of those two, I don't care…."_ Candy slithered, not watching himself as he crawled about the floor " _Just so long as I-!"_

There was a slip.

There was a tumble.

There was a CRASH.

Before Candy had a chance to look, he ran face first into a set of long legs, the man crying out as he tumbled back, taking out a placement with him as the opposing character cried out.

"HEY!"

"OW!"

A few people around gasped at the startling sound but the party continued on, everything thing else much too loud for people to notice. A few drinks and snacks were spilled but at first glance everything seemed fine amidst the mess.

"Aurgh…." Groaned the disguised Candy "S'what I get…."

"HEY!"

The small character looked up, surprised to see a LARGE figure huddling over him.

"GAH! QUASAR!"

Whoops.

"Who tha heck are you!?" the space-man growled as he reached down and plucked the character off the ground, holding him well off the ground "Look at what ya did ta my SUIT! Ya got cake an' punch all over it!"

Candy had hoped that he would keep his cool about the mission but in his slip up he found himself on the OPPOSITE end of fine and it wasn't as if he didn't recognize this character given that he had shouted his name.

" _Ah, CRUMBS!"_

"Quasar, put the guy down!" shouted Hailey as she ran towards her boyfriend "It was just an accident, okay?!"

"An ACCIDENT?!" the space-man shouted "Look at what this lil pipsqueak did ta me!"

"You're FIIIINE." Hailey moaned, taking a few napkins and dabbing the frosting and punch off the man's outfit "Honestly, can we not go somewhere and end up knee-deep in trouble?"

"It all depends. When are these lil knee-high buggers gonna stop botherin' m-!"

"HELLO!"

Quasar was stopped mid-sentence when Mal appeared before him, giving the larger character a child-like smile as she teetered and tottered on her heels.

"Yes?"

"Um, that's mah fweend ya gots there!" the woman cooed adorable, her big eyes fluttering "Can ya put him down, PUH-WEEZE?"

"Who tha heck are ya anyway, chicky?" the space-man asked, his grip still on Candy. Mal tittered, a few pixel hearts and stars popping out as if to add to the cuteness she was trying to show off.

"Daaaw, dat doesn't matter! I just want my friend back!"

"Oh, ya can have him…." Quasar nodded but the look on his face was less than trustworthy "Just lemme have us a lil discussion on how we conduct ourselves 'round IMPORTANT characters!"

"LET 'EM DOWN, QUASAR."

The space-man turned seeing Calhoun marching up to him and while the woman was out of her usual military attire she didn't look as if she were any less packing for the occasion. He smirked at the woman, Candy still held in his hands.

"Sarge, what a DE-LIGHT it is ta see ya."

"Too bad I can't say tha given tha situation…." The marine said in a harsh tone "Don't go startin' trouble this time, buddy. We already had enough of ya durin' your last 'party'."

"That thing?" the other man chuckled "Oh, consider that in tha past! I learned my lesson from that!"

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Calhoun snorted, eyeing Candy in the man's hand "Then what is this?"

Hailey gave Quasar a look just as cold as Calhoun yet Quasar was not ready to relent just yet. It was almost humoring to the man that Calhoun felt the need to approaching him in such a manner, the man being one of a few characters in the arcade who did not fear her as many others did.

Calhoun might have had some authority but Quasar had enough power to push it back.

"Quasar…."

He looked down at Hailey, the woman tapping her feet on the ground "Stop it. NOW!"

"Aurgh, FINE." The space man said as he dropped Candy next to Mal "Lil runt needed ta watch where he was goin' anyway?"

"Oh?"

The larger character turned back, Mal looking at him with those near soul-sucking eyes. She grinned, her cheeks blushing so rosy-red as she did so.

"Yeah?"

"I dunno, mister." Mal said cutely "If I could say anythin' 'bout this, I think its YOU that better watch out for US!"

There was an insulting tone in Mal's voice as she said those words and for just a second, Quasar felt himself ready to launch himself on her but he stopped, feeling the gaze of both his girlfriend and the angered marine going into the back of him. He gave a huff and walked away, mumbling something rather off-color towards them.

"Yeah, this place is SOOOOO friendly!" Mal smiled, Candy sniffing tartly as he brushed himself off "Was that an old fweeeeend of yours?"

"FRIEND?" the man snorted "Hmmm, ya could say somethin' like that. Back when I had my spot in this place, I did manage to get him into my band of brothers as ya might call it."

"OOOOOH?"

"He was strong, he was agile an' he knew how ta take care of NPCs an' other low-rung pipsqueaks."

Mal laughed, spinning on her toes "I guess he still holds that mindset considerin' how he treated CHUUUUUUUUU."

The Candy-man growled, his fist just ACHING to bust through a few skulls.

"Hmmm, looks like we need ta move on a lil further with our plan." Mal said, putting her hands on the man's shoulders, pulling him back into a corner "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

Mal looked around, making certain that she was close enough to the Fix-it-Felix Jr. cabinet. She sneered evilly, her claws growing in her transformed hand.

"Ready, set SLICE!"

With a graceful swipe of her hand, another portal was cut and the two jumped in, the hole disappearing a second later.

No one could have been any wiser to what was about to take place….

Not too far away, Calhoun returned to her husband, Felix noticing the angered look on her face.

"Honey, what's the matter?" asked the repair man.

"Ah, just had ta clean up another mess."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't too bad…."

"Yeah…." The woman grimaced, not wanting to give her love too much detail on just WHO was in the middle of the mess "I-It didn't take too long to clean up."

"Good. If there is one thing I DON'T wanna happen here, it's any more fights. Fights as a job? That I can take….but fights over such small things? I've…..I've had enough of that for a long time."

Calhoun sat own next to Felix, feeling a tad guilty "Yeah. I know tha feelin', Honey-Glows."

* * *

Mal and Candy traveled through the subspace of though on this trip the destination came a lot sooner.

"FIX-IT-FELIX JR.!" the virus cried in jubilation as the new portal opened right at the back of the apartments "NEXT STOP!"

Candy managed to land much more gracefully this time, looking up at the towering building. He wrinkled his nose at the sight, disgusted to see it so neat as well to see the other apartments lining the streets of East Niceland.

"This place has expanded more tha those lil oinkers' waistlines…." He growled, Mal quickly taking his hand.

"Heheh, I can feel all that code! Just WAITIN' for me!"

The man gave a shout as he felt his feet leaving the ground, Mal shooting up into the air right to the windows of the penthouse. She didn't even wait, BASHING her head through the glass and tearing through the room, knocking over anything in her path.

"HERE IT IS!"

She THREW herself onto the wall where the hidden panel was, her skin just feeling the code buzzing from the inside. She rubbed the walls lovingly, her body pressed against the surface as her hands stroked it up and down.

"Mmmm, mama's come for ya babies….." she purred, kissing the wall a moment later "So much code, so much wonderful, WONDERFUL code!"

"Um, are ya gonna MAKE OUT with tha door or actually do somethin'?" Candy asked, backing away slightly. Mal turned, all the cartoony cuteness disappearing as she smiled at him evilly, her sharp teeth jutting through. Not a word was said as she plunged her fist through the fake panel, the entire thing coming off with easy as she threw it into the bar.

"HOLY-!"

The disguise melted off, the true monster showing forth as she readied herself to dive right in, to break through the lock.

" _ **YES! YES!"**_ she shouted out in ecstasy " _ **MALICIOUS WANTS TO-!"**_

 _ **SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZXXXX!**_

 _ **KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

Not only did MAL give a shout but so did Candy, the man ducking as the entire room was engulfed with a bright light, the virus shocked where she stood!

"What in tha name of Litwak's nana-?!"

The final jolt sent Mal flying back into the wall, her body hitting one of the many pictures on the wall and landing with such force that nearly EVERYTHING she came into contact with broke.

"MALICIOUS!" Candy cried, rushing over to the woman, smoke wafting from her body "W-what!? What happened back there?!"

Mal lay on her back, charred and fried but her eyes were wide open, gazing upwards as binary blazed through them.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-CODE LOCK!"

"What?"

Mal began to glitch terribly, her form stretching and spazzing out between her walking form and something, SOMETHING much more horrific.

" _ **C-C-C-CODE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!"**_

Candy backed away in caution as the woman rose to her feet, her forming changing entirely as she made a roar towards the door and ran towards it again only to have the same results happen.

A touch.

A zap.

BACK SHE WENT.

This went on and on and on until-

"Mal, STOP!" Candy cried, rushing over and tackling the virus to the ground but she continued to fight, her claws tearing into the carpet, the bray of her voice echoing in the room.

"ITS MINE! THAT CODE IS MINE!"

"Mal, calm down! Just-! JUST DON'T RUSH THE DOOR AGAIN!"

Candy fought but eventually what sanity that was there began to return to the little virus, her form once more returning to the shape he had grown familiar with.

"Oh my goodness…."

Mal flipped herself over, taking a pillow and clutching it to her chest.

"Rabblerabble-OH! That wasn't good!"

"Y-Yeah…." Panted Candy "I-I should think not! What WAS that anyway?"

Mal scowled as she floated up, the pillow still in her hands and her body upside down. She glided over to the door, feeling the energy coming from it once more, growling.

"Anti-virus lock."

"What?"

"ANTI…VIRUS….LOOOOOOOOOCK." she hissed angrily, quickly reaching for a table and tossing it at Candy _**"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY HAD PUT ANTI-VIRUS LOCKS ON THEIR CODE VAULTS!"**_

"I didn't know, I didn't KNOW!" Candy pleaded, ducking just in time before he was clocked in the face but Mal was right ontop of him, her hands grabbing for his throat.

" _ **YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THIS WAY ONLY TO GET-?!"**_

"L-Look, its been a YEAR since I've stepped foot ANYWHERE in this stupid arcade! Do ya think I know what they've put up since then?!"

Mal dropped Candy to the floor, pacing back and forth "I bet it was because of Beta, I bet it was because of BEEETAAAA! Sttttuuuuupid first born! Because of their idiotic moves, they spoiled it for tha rest of us!"

Candy looked around in caution, Mal's body glowing an odd light of green. He gulped, forcing himself to approach her but he kept a good enough distance from her.

"S-So…..what do we do now?"

Mal thought….and thought….and thought….

And then an idea came.

"Heh, where there is a code, there is a BRAIN that has tha pass to it…." The woman hissed, looking at the panel on the door.

Hero's Duty.

"Heh, I always did hate that game….."

"So we nab Felix then…." Smiled Candy "Heh, I know that lil booger HAS that code in his mind so-!"

"How…..many are in charge of this game?"

"What?"

Mal smiled where she stood, a hand in the air "How….many are connected ta this game?"

"Well, there is Felix of course." Candy began "He's tha hero so of course he knows."

"An' since this whole 'HERO' worship stuff began?"

"I guess that would add RALPH ta tha list as well…" the man snorted "An' if Hero's Duty had anythin' ta do with this then one of those muscle-headed soldiers would know but then there's-!"

Candy stopped, his eyes widening; there were FOUR possible heads that could know the code….

But which was one was the easiest to get?

The smile stretching on his face indicated he knew EXACTLY who.

"Me thinks we have someone ta pick up….." Mal smiled evilly "Someone I do believe ya might be a lil familiar with."


	7. Chapter 7- The Question

Chapter Seven – The Question

The citizens of Litwak's were blissfully unaware of what was happening only a few games away from them, their contentment blocking out all feelings of sadness or sorrow.

Ralph and his friends had never lived it up in such a way, the big man partying like he never had before.

"This is GREAT!" the man said "But I wonder how long I can last! I usually conk out after a while!"

"Are ya tellin' me that even YOU can't handle a party?" laughed Vanellope "Man, LIGHTWEIGHT!"

"Gimmie a break kid. Even with all tha wreckin' I do, I DO like ta relax!"

"Ah, you're just bringin' tha house down!" teased Calhoun "Maybe we need ta give him some SUPER PIE!"

"YES!" cheered Vanellope.

"Dear programmers, NO." Ralph said, stopping right in the middle of his dance "Ya dare bring ANY of that stuff ta my lips an' I'm sittin' on ALL of you."

Felix was caught inbetween the conversation, the little man laughing to himself at just how much his friends were enjoying themselves but as he looked over, he noticed a few of his other companions weren't joining in as he thought they would.

"Hmm?"

At the far end of the dance floor, the Repairman could see two little Nicelanders, both of them looking so shy and meek in the middle of the ongoing celebration.

"Oh, goodness. What's the matter with those two?"

At the table, Gene and Mary were sitting together but never in their lives had they felt so AWKWARD next to each other, despite everyone knowing just how much the two were smitten with each other. It was odd to see Gene refusing to party and it was even odder to see Mary so shy, the woman looking as if she had taken on MEG'S personality but even then….

"DANCE MEG, DANCE!" cheered Lucy.

Even Meg was having fun, the meek Nicelander having the time of her life on the dance floor with the others.

But there were Gene and Mary.

They sat at their table.

They refused to look at each other.

They were just…silent.

Mary was blushing so badly, her hands clutching her bare arms. Gene forced himself to look over but as he did, his cheeks went redder than hers.

Darn it, say something.

"A-ah-!"

Mary twitched, peeking over at her beloved.

"Y-You look so beautiful tonight, d-dear." Gene managed to squeak out, his voice breaking a tad. Mary rubbed her arms harder, shivering "A-are you cold?"

"N-No….th-the temperature is fine…." The woman replied, finally finding the courage to turn towards the Mayor of Niceland "I-I just…."

"W-What is it?"

Mary looked down at herself, feeling out of place in her new party dress. She was used to wearing the slightly altered version of her usual work attire for celebrations but this time….

Nel had shown her the patterns.

Nel had convinced her to wear the gown.

Nel had pushed her out the door.

She….she just didn't know how to feel.

She had never worn anything that she considered to be so brash in her life but had she known….had she known that Gene thought she looked RADIANT in the dress and THAT was the reason he was hesitating.

She was a pie angel, floating down from the heavens.

And he just could not say a word to her.

He took notice of her holding her arms again, blushing harder.

"Mary!"

She tuned, moving back in her chair "Y-Yes?"

"What….what's the matter?"

Mary didn't say anything, "I-I guess it's the dress? I-I mean, I look so FOOLISH in this and-!"

"FOOLISH?" Gene gasped "Dear you look-! You look-!"

And then Gene's mouth moved faster than his mind.

"You look like a PRINCESS! No, a QUEEN! A beautiful, angelic QUEEN"

The man's mind quickly returned to him, hoping and praying that no one had heard him say such things and thankfully the music was just loud enough to prevent it. Mary was taken by what the man had said to her but she still felt a little too timid to reply, her hands still clutching her arms.

"I-I-!"

"Mary?"

The little woman got up, rushing away "I-I'll get us some cake! I-I know you like cake!"

"D-Dear! WAIT!" Gene cried out but by the time he had gotten to his feet the little woman had disappeared into the crowd. He let out a sad little moan, feeling so alone in the massive party.

"I-I hope I didn't upset her."

"Gene?"

The little man turned to see Felix walking up to him, the hero in blue looking down at him with a curious look about his face.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?"

Was Gene okay?

The little Nicelander was FAR from okay.

He looked at his hero before taking a glance back at the party. He wanted to find Mary so badly but by now?

What could he do?

"Sir, no one's been botherin' ya, have they?"

"I-I-It's not that Felix. Not at all…." The little Mayor said "In fact…."

"Yeah?"

Gene looked up at the taller man, remembering the talk the two had had earlier.

He had to say it, he had to ask!

"Felix?" Gene asked, motioning the hero towards a corner "O-Over here."

"Uh, okay." Felix said as he followed Gene out of the crowd and in a little nook "Do ya feel better now."

Gene was taking in deep breaths, a hand on his chest.

"You're not feelin' sick are ya? If ya need me ta use my hammer I can!"

"Felix…." Gene began "I can only tell you how lucky I've felt to have you for a friend all these years. The things you've done for me and the other Nicelanders? It's been too much, too much that I feel bad for asking you for another favor."

Felix smiled "Aw c'mon, Big Guy! Ya know ya can ask me anythin'!"

"You say that….but there are certain things I have been MUCH too scared to ask you."

Now Felix was getting concerned, worried that the Mayor was lapsing back into his depressive state but out of the corner of his eye he noticed the man digging through his pocket, pulling out a small, blue box.

"When you got married…." The Mayor started "When I was sitting there, watching you exchange your vow and kiss Tamera? Everything….it all just clicked."

The little man smiled slightly, breathing out a small pixel cloud.

"I will admit….I-I was jealous that you asked Ralph to be best man instead of me…."

Now FELIX was the one who was blushing.

"But….had I been up there, I think I would have missed it."

"Missed WHAT exactly."

"She held my hand…." The Mayor said "She held my hand while you were wed and as she did….I realized. I realized that I couldn't wait any longer. I just couldn't."

The Repairman's heart began to beat faster and faster, remembering that from his place at the alter he could see Gene sitting with not just someone….but with MARY.

The man's mouth dropped, already knowing what was to come.

"Genie?!"

"Everything has been so topsy-turvy with all the fights and dramas and…and if you were confused as to why I asked if you were still my friend….."

Gene opened the box, a ring inside.

"OH! Oh my land!"

"Felix?" Gene began "I'm going to ask her. I'm going to ask Mary to….to marry me. And….."

Felix was already nearly floating at this point, his hands covering his mouth and his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"Felix, w-would you be the best man, with Tamera as maid of honor?"

The smile that was one Felix's face would have been IMPOSSIBLE to measure, the little man giving a cheer so bright and loud that he began doing BACK-FLIPS all over!

"WHOA!" cried Gene, falling over on his rump "Should I take this as a GOOD thing?!"

"OH MY LAND OH MY LAND OH MY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Felix cheered, once more grabbing Gene into a MASSIVE hug "OHHOHOHOHOOOOO! I was WONDERIN' when ya were finally gonna pop tha question, Big Guy!"

" _CAN'T! BREAAAATHE!"_

"Wait! When are ya gonna ask her?! When are ya gonna ask her?!"

"L-Later tonight…." The man said "R-right after Miss Rainbau sings her duet."

Again, Felix was stuck by such excitement and love that he couldn't POSSIBLY hold it in. He felt like running all over the arcade to announce the news! He wanted to turn cartwheels everywhere! He wanted to-!

No, he HAD to settle down.

He was still smiling as he brushed his hair back, clearing his throat.

"Sir?"

"Y-yes, young man?"

Felix bowed before the Mayor of Niceland, such a grin on his face "It would be an HONOR that Tammy an' I should stand by your sides at your weddin'."

Gene was beaming with joy at the Hero's answer and this time it was HE who rushed I for the hug, "Thank you, THANK YOU!"

"I'll make sure that things are kept hush-hush 'bout everythin'." Felix said with a wink.

"Well….."

"Yeah?"

"There won't be a proposal if I don't find Mary…." Gene said worryingly "She ran off and-"

"Don't worry your head about it at all, Genie. I'll help ya look for her." Smiled Felix and off he went back into the party, leaving Gene alone.

There was a sense of relief that the man was feeling at that moment once he realized what he had just done. He had been worrying himself SICK over the entire ordeal, wondering only the WORST possible outcomes to it all but much to his shock….

Things were fine.

Nothing had gone wrong.

The smile was growing bigger as Gene felt the happiness grow in him.

"I'm going to ask her…." He said, his mind catching up to just what everything meant "I-I'm going to ASK HER!"

"Aw, how sweet."

Coldness.

Fear.

Gene felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as he felt the presence of others behind him and as he turned back-

"OH!"

There they were; Mal and Candy but as the two were in their altered forms Gene had no indication of who they really were. For all he knew, they were two more guest, both walking in right when Gene had made his declaration of love.

"Oh, sorry about that." The Mayor said, brushing himself up and looking up "Um. Had some private business to take care of. I didn't mean to disturb you if I walked in at the wrong time."

"No, no, no…." smiled Mal, snapping her fingers "In fact, we've been lookin' for you."

The little man blinked "You HAVE?"

"Why YEEEEEESE, Mayor Geeene….." his Candy, stooping down towards the Nicelander and putting his hand hard on his shoulder "We have some THINGS we need to talk about."

Now Gene was CERTAIN that these two were up to no good, the look the male of the duo was giving him horrid enough to make his skin crawl and yet….

And yet it felt so familiar.

So horribly familiar.

"N-Now hold on a moment…" Gene coughed, taking a step from under the man's hold "I am willing to help you, no question at all but may I suggest that you-!"

 _ ***KA-POW!***_

 _ **"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

Gene screamed out as he felt a fist fly into his face, hitting him so hard that his feet left the ground. The little man rolled over on his back, helpless to get up from the position at the two loomed over him.

"Aw man, that felt good." Laughed Candy, cracking his knuckles "I forgot how much I love seein' ya Nicelanders rollin' round like that!"

Gene felt his lip sting from the hit and he continued to fumble about, trying to turn over on his side to get up but he was filled with too much panic to concentrate.

"W-What was THAT for?!" the Nicelander spat, hoping that he did not appear TOO helpless before the two. Candy reached down and pulled Gene up from the floor, holding him close enough that their noses bumped together.

"What's tha matter, LITTLE Gene? Don'tcha remember me?"

Gene struggled to get away, the man's grip too strong "R-Remember you?!"

"Oh yes, we used to have SUCH good times together back when things were simpler! How's MARY doin' by tha way?"

Gene's eyes shoot open, the very mention of his beloved making his skin crawl.

"Heh, is her ARM okay? I seem to remember givin' it quite tha hit back then…."

The Mayor turned as white as snow, his pupils shrinking down "T-T-TURBO?! TURBO?! B-But h-?!"

Candy gave the little man another hit and then another, striking Gene with such forceful blows that the Nicelander didn't have a single moment to fight back, punch after punch landing on him.

"Heh, seems that ya two have….a HISTORY." Mal smiled cruelly, watching on passively as Candy continued to inflict blow after blow upon the Nicelander.

"A HISTORY?" Candy cackled "Hehe, ya wouldn't believe it!"

Gene reached up, trying to cry out but another fist hit his face, knocking him onto the ground.

"If you're gonna beat him this much, at least save his brain for me…." Mal cooed "S'all I need anyway."

"BRAINS?" Candy laughed "Nicelanders don't have a brain between 'em! How do ya think I was able ta round 'em up so well?"

 ***POW!***

"OH!"

Candy reared back, feeling a punch graze his face. He looked down, Gene beaten and bloodied, his eye blackened but he had managed to struggle onto his side. He panted heavily, his fist still raised in the air.

 _"Y-You miserable lout…."_ the Mayor coughed, blood trickling on the side of his mouth _"H-How did you-!?"_

"All in due time, Genie…." Candy smiled, patting Gene on the head and using the other hand to rub his sore cheek "Everythin' will be explained in due time."

"Gene?"

Both Candy and Mal looked over, hearing a voice calling out into the darkness. Gene tried to sit up but he was too badly injured to do so.

" _M-MAAA-!"_

"Hide!" candy said as he grabbed the Mayor and pushed Mal into a corner.

Moment later, Mary came walking into the darkness. From her hiding place, she had watched as the Mayor and Felix snuck into the area but after only seeing Felix return, she grew worried. There was a bad feeling shaking about her code that she could not explain and she worried greatly for the whereabouts of the man she cared for.

"Gene. If you're here, please answer!"

Oh, Gene was there alright but he was held tight by both virus and Cybrid. The little man kicked and fought as best as he could in Candy's hold but the man was too strong for him, the Nicelander unable to do anything but watch helplessly as Mary inched closer and closer to a trap.

" _Hehe, yeah. Keep walkin' over here ya lil runt…."_ Candy sang, licking his sharp teeth.

Gene couldn't even imagine what the monsters had in store for Mary after what they had done to him and despite his much his body ached, how much pain he was in, Gene continued to struggle, his muffled cries held back against Candy's hand.

" _Stand still!"_ the Cybrid hissed but Gene continued to fight _"I said-!"_

"MARY!"

The little woman stopped, seeing something rustling in the corner.

" _Gene?"_

" _ **MARY, RUN!"**_ the Mayor cried out again _**"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"**_

The music was still too loud for anyone else to hear but Mary could pick up the Mayor's voice, turning and bolting off but it was too late.

" _ **C'MERE LIL PIG!"**_

Mary told herself to keep running, to not look back but in her fear she did and in her fear she stopped.

" _ **KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"No!" Gene called in anguish as he watched Mal land atop the woman _**"OH GOD, NO!"**_

Mal took Mary's small body into her hold, clamping her hand against her mouth as the Nicelander fought but she was trapped, pulled away from the crowd into the darkness.

"Hehe, quite tha catch…." Mal cooed "Lil squishy guys remind me of someone I THINK I knew…."

"Eh, these worthless things?" Candy wrinkled his nose, tightening his grip around Gene's neck, choking him "There are benches more useful than these guys."

"Hmmm, you say that now but somethin' tells me that either one of these two could be hidin' what we need inside their heads."

"Ya mean tha vault code?"

Mary's eyes widened as she looked over at Gene, shaking her head. Gene struggled again but he just couldn't break free.

It was if Candy's words had come painfully true for both of them; they were helpless.

"So, let's get goin'!" Mal smiled, once more making a swipe in the air and creating a subspace code hole. In that second however, Mary managed to pull the virus' hands off her mouth, giving a frightful cry.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP U-!"

But it was too late.

All four were gone.


	8. Chapter 8-Unlocked

Chapter Eight – Unlocked

"Has anyone seen Ms. Mary?" asked Felix as he returned to the table with his wife and friends "I've been lookin' for her all over an' haven't seen her."

"Why, is somethin' tha matter?" asked Calhoun but then she saw the little grin forming on her husband's face.

"Ooooh, there's nothin' WROOOONG…."

"Felix, what is it?" Ralph chuckled, rolling his eyes "Ya always play stupid like this when somethin' big is gonna happen."

"Nope, nope!" the Repairman said, holding his nose in the air "I gave my word, I can not say a thing."

"Aw, c'mon!" begged Vanellope "We won't tell anyway! Racer's honor."

" _Like ya have honor…."_ Ralph smiled.

"Ah-bah-bah! Not a world shall be spoken until its time. 'Till then, everythin' is LOCKED!"

* * *

Mary and Gene screamed in horror as they were pulled along the rushing vortex of the code-subspace, both of them watching as binary and bits flew around them but as quickly as the nightmare had begun it ended, both finding themselves thrown on the floor of the penthouse.

"SEE?!" Mal cheered "I actually made it this time!"

"Gene! GENE!" Mary cried as she rushed over to her beloved, shaking him "Please wake up, please!"

" _Unnnngh…."_

"Hello Ms. Mary…." Hissed an unsettling voice "It's been a while since we saw each other, hasn't it."

The woman turned to Candy, or the form that Candy had taken on. She gasped but the anger came about her, the woman reaching for a the nearest heavy object near her and chucking it at his head.

"BACK! GET BACK YOU FILTHY CREATURE! WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

Candy ducked from the book and stepped even closer to Mary, grabbing her by the arm. She cried out, hanging limply from his strong grasp as he gazed at her exposed skin.

"Hmmm, healed up rather well I see."

"W-who are you?!" Mary panted in fear, Gene slowly coming to "Wh-what do you want with us?!"

"Malicious?"

The virus, who was now floating about the air as if she had not a care in the world, appeared beside the man.

"M'YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?"

"I think these duds have served their purpose. I'd rather be seen in my true glory."

"If ya say so!" Mal laughed, snapping her fingers.

Mesh glowed.

Pixels snapped.

Second by second, Candybug began to return to his true form, Mary looking up and up in horror as he instantly remembered the face, the terror. Her legs knocked together, her body shook and she retreated back to Gene, screaming loudly.

"Yes, SCREAM!" Candybug laughed, his form a little hunched in the penthouse but he was as close as he wanted to be to the Nicelanders to terrify them, bumping Mary on her backside with his nose "It reminds me of that wonderful moment I watched you fall the first time!"

"S-Stay away from her!"

Mal and the monstrous monarch looked over, seeing Gene crawling on his stomach to pull his love back. He was so badly injured but it was if he did not care, only wanting to keep Mary away from the claws of the beast before him.

"G-Gene, don't!"

" _I-I swear, you lay a SINGLE c-claw on her-!"_

"An' you'll do WHAT?!" Candybug cackled "Ya did such a BANG-UP job protecting this ugly twerp before! Don'tcha remember that?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Candybug plucked the pink Nicelander off the ground, both screaming as they were torn from each other.

"NO!"

"Oooh, what if I do it again?" purred the Cybrid "But this time, maybe what if the arm should come off? An' I make certain it DOESN'T heal, even with your in-game immunity!"

"Oh please!" Gene begged "Don't hurt her! PLEASE DON'T"

"I dunno…." Candybug smiled, licking his lips towards the woman "She looks so tasty, so nice n' plump an' juicy. Guess Gene wasn't tha only one eatin' up all them pies, eh?"

Mary thrashed and kicked in Candybug's hold "Y-You'll never scare me, you brute! NEVER!"

"Ah?" the Cybrid smiled, raising a claw up towards the side of Mary's dress "Not even if….."

Slow movements down.

The sound of tearing fabric.

Mary screamed again, Candybug's claws ripping her dress away bit by bit. Gene was mortified by what he was witnessing, the man pulling himself up as he attempted to reach for the woman.

"MARY!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Gene cried out as he felt the weight of someone else falling upon his back, Mal sitting on the little man with a gleeful look in her eye.

"Oh, he's like a big pillow! So much bounce!"

Gene was trapped, watching as moment by moment Candybug continued to cut away at Mary, his body not strong enough to fight back.

"Oh god! What do you want with us?!" the Mayor begged "Just-! TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HER!"

"Gene, don't give in to them!" Mary shouted down towards her love, Candybug moving and causing another large portion of her dress to fall to the ground.

"Gettin' close ta skin now…."

" _ **UUUURGH! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**_ Gene bellowed "What do you want from us?! From _**ME?!"**_

" _We want cooooooodes….."_ Mal cooed as she took Gene roughly by his cheeks "An' I gotta feelin' that dem codes are somewhere in this great big ol' noggin of yours."

"Gene, don't tell them anything!"

Gene was panicking, his breaths shallow and rapid as Mal turned him over roughly, perching on his stomach.

"Well?"

The man shook his head, coughing from the lack of air "N-no!"

This time, Mal was the one who struck, slapping Gene across the face violently. Mary continued to scream as she was held above the man, her little legs dangling in the air.

"Don't! Stop hurting him, STOP IT!"

"Oh, ya were RIGHT!" Mal laughed madly, picking Gene up, thrashing him all around "Beatin' up Nicelanders IS such fun!"

The virus continued to handle the Nicelander like a child set out to destroy every toy that she had. She slapped him, she hit him, she punched and bent Gene in all sorts of ways that no one thought was possible for ANY character. The most pain she put him through the more the woman laughed, the more she smiled because she knew she wasn't just hurting Gene….

"Oh, STOP! _**STOOOOOP!"**_

She was hurting Mary as well.

"An' people don't care what I do to these guys?" Mal smiled up at Candybug "Honestly?"

"I punched this porker an' didn't even get a slap on tha wrist!" laughed Turbo "Ain't Litwak's grand?"

"In THAT case-!"

And with one strong punch, Gene was sent sailing into the wall of the code panel, the man feeling as if his insides snapped from within. Mary cried out as loudly as she could but it was no use; there was no one in the apartments, no one in the games…..

Everyone was at the party.

Gene fell limply to the floor, unconscious from the hits. Candybug could only laugh at the sight, swinging Mary violently in his hold.

"See, I AM gettin' all nostalgic now." The monster purred "Cept in this case, your fat-ass boyfriend is in tha position YOU were in, lovey!"

" _ **NWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH**_!"

 **CHOMP.**

"OUCH!"

Candybug dropped Mary to the ground but the landing proved to be one harder than she thought. Though she landed on the couch, the impact was still great and she wound up hurting her leg greatly, both she and Gene now unable to move from their captors.

"What was that?" asked Mal, Candybug sucking the finger that had been bitten.

"I don't know HOW but those Nicelanders have teeth like bear-traps…." The man huffed, glaring down at Mary with cruel eyes before rolling her out of the way "Why didn't ya do that before, PINKY?"

" _O-ow…."_

"Hmmm, we've had our fun tenderizing these guys…." Mal said, slithering over to Gene "Now let's see what this guy's melon is holding"

Mary once more tried to move but the pain in her leg was tremendous "N-no! Keep your hands off him your little minx!"

"Stay here, girlie." Candybug boomed, pressing his thumb on the back of the Nicelander's dress, preventing her from moving any further.

Mal picked Gene up, the claws on her hands turning into vine-like tendrils, the lot of them wrapping Gene around his body and squeezing him tight. He managed to let out a choked cry, Mal lapping up the sound as if it were sugar.

"Yes, yes…..cry some more. I like to hear that sound."

The woman reached her free hand out, the fingers elongating as they rested atop the Nicelander's head and then-

 _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

A bright flash.

Great pain.

Mary screamed out as she watched Gene becoming engulfed in such a bright light, Mal nearly burrowing her fingers through Gene's skull, right into the code of his mind.

"Oh ho ho!" Mal laughed "So much information in this tiny one!"

The Mayor's body twitched and contorted as Mal forced the programming through him, his eyes having gone white and feeling every bit of his programming fail to register to fight against her. Mal continued to laugh, the calls of her voice getting louder and louder and LOUDER the more she took in.

"Oh mah GAWD! This lil guy is NAW-STAY!" Mal said insultingly "Tha thing ya wanna do ta this woman! How many times has he buried that 'stache of yours in your BOSOM honey?"

Mary could not believe what was happening, but all efforts to get free were in vain. She could do NOTHING.

"Ooooh, found some bits on you in his memory!"

"Me?" Candybug laughed, feeling a tad flattered "Please tell me it has ta do with him FEARIN' me."

"YUP!"

"Heheh, tell me more…."

Mary was petrified in fear as the scene continued to unfold before her but she was helpless to do anything, Gene looking as if he were being fried from within by the monster of a woman until-

"GOT IT!"

"Got it?" blinked Candybug.

Mal took a hold of Gene and smashed his face against the vault, as being a character in the game the alarm would not sound or activate when HIS pixels were pressed against it.

"Hey, Mister Mayor?" Mal said, her voice high and bright "Ceeeeen I get into dah code vault, theeenks!"

Using his fingers, Mal punched in the code and finally…

It unlocked.

"Haha, YE-AH!" Mal cheered, throwing Gene towards Mary as if he were a sack of trash, the woman crying out as he lay before her, her eyes seeing the grey streaks of virus burns on his back and stomach.

"Honey! Please!" the woman begged, Candybug holding her mere inches away from the man as if to torture her even further "Honey, please say something! ANYTHING!"

"Whoooopsies." The Cybrid smiled, letting Mary go and causing her to crash right into the unconscious man.

"Gimme a O!" cheered Mal "Gimmie a P! Gimmie an E an' an N! What's that spell? OPEN, BITCH! OPEN!"

Mal flew into the code room at top speed, becoming lost in her lust as the code surrounded her. It was beautiful, it was glowing! It was EVERYTHING that a virus could ever want.

"Oh gods, oh GOOOOOOODS!" she cried, happy tears of joy streaming down her face "OHHOHOHOHO, da MAH-STAH would be SO proud'a me!"

"Hey, don't dawdle in there!" Candybug called out, his head barely able to fit through the door "Are ya gonna get me that-?!"

"Patience, patience…." Mal hummed, floating her wings as she made her way over to a certain collection of code boxes "Ya want me ta get this right? Ya want me ta get this so EVEEEEEERYTHIN' will turn back into your favor, Bugga-Boo?"

The Cybrid scowled, a grinding hiss escaping his throat.

"Don't sass MEH, boi!" Mal huffed, turning her back and shaking her rump at the Cybrid "Have fun with those Butterlanders if you're that BORED."

" _Maaaaaaaal…"_

The woman looked back but she was grinning this time, her claws reaching forth for the code-box of a certain HERO.

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" the woman said "Wanna see tha thing ya couldn't do?"

Mal lowered her claws on the box, the sharp edge cutting in like a hot knife through butter, slowly…slowly….

 _Slowly…._

* * *

"*HIC!*"

All eyes went to Felix, the little Repairman blushing. It was out of the blue but there was nothing ODD about the little hiccup.

"Heh…." Felix laughed softly "Guess someon' is thinkin' of me."


	9. Chapter 9- Fixed

Chapter Nine – Fixed

"Felix, are ya okay?"

Felix felt a bit of a tingle come over him a moment later as he got up from his chair but he pushed the feeling off, smiling at his beloved Calhoun.

"Nah, I think its tha sugar buzz." The man smiled "Yeah, yeah….this is why I'm glad we asked for HEALTHY snack as well. I think my insides can't take all this sugar."

"Like I told Ralph….. _LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT-_ _ **WEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**_ " Vanellope pointed towards the repairman.

"Ah, just go back to singin' terribly." Ralph laughed as he gave the girl a light push on the arm "Before I send ya packin' ta bed."

"But RAAAAALPH! That's not FAAAAAIR!" whined the girl.

"Givin' ya a warnin." The man smiled "Oh wait, my mistake. I forgot that bein' a brat is part of your code!"

Code.

Code was something that was being handled ROUGHLY elsewhere.

Inside the halls of Niceland, an enormous figure laughed at his triumph, two little captives below him, one of them holding onto her love in fear.

"Oh-HO! Why didn't I think of goin' in like this before?!" the Cybrid laughed "Had I don't this YEARS ago, I could have done so much more damage."

"Hey, great minds think alike don't they?" Mal smiled, waltzing over to the two Nicelanders as she glanced down at them. Mary shrank back but she glared at the larger woman, seeing a spark go off in her eyes.

"It's so cute how much ya care for him…"

Mary remained silent, holding Gene closer.

"Maybe is ya keep dem mouths of yours shut, we WON'T burn ya up with all tha others. I mean, that Master could use somethin' cute to have by their side an' it would mean that some use can finally come from ya!"

*SLAP!*

Even Candybug was stunned at the reaction, the man jolting back as Mary SLAPPED Mal hard in her face but the woman showed no anger, she showed no rage. She just smiled, looking down at Mary with a sweet grin on her face.

"Yes…..YOU would be PERFECT for the collection. Just perfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeect!"

 _"Nel, hang on a moment."_

JOLT.

Mal stopped, her neck cracking loudly as she turned towards the door.

There were others?

"Nory, hurry up!" came a voice from down the hall. Mal rushed over, opening the door a tad to see two more Nicelanders walking up the hall.

" _Who are THESEEEEEE two!?"_

" _More of those lil butter-chunks?"_ Hissed Candy _"Oh, I should have known they came in packs like that..."_

The arrival of the other two Nicelanders only came out of concern for their friends, Nel worrying after she had not seen Mary in her dress ANYWHERE in the party.

"Maybe she an' tha Blueberry went ta another game…." Nory sighed, brushing his ginger bangs out from his eyes "I mean, ya know how those two get when they need their alone time."

"Nory, this isn't funny!" Nel said in worry "Felix said HE was lookin' for Mary not too long ago and then Gene goes missing as well? S-Something doesn't feel right about this."

Norwood felt his neighbor's concern but he believed she was worrying a bit too much. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back gently.

"Babe?"

Nel gave the red-head an annoyed pout "Don't look at me like that!"

"Phhht, just sayin'…."

The two moved their way to the penthouse, Nel finding that the door was unlocked.

"Hey, what?"

"What's wrong now?"

Nel pushed the door open, the thing creaking loudly.

"Freckle-face?"

"Yeeeeah?"

"Gene….Gene never leaves the penthouse unlocked like this. Especially after what happened a few days ago."

Nel was correct on that notion but Norwood still felt that the 'investigation' he was being led on was going to lead to nowhere.

"Look, if we just check for two minuets can we leave?"

"Nory"

"Two n heif?"

"I know ya wanna go back to the party so…." Nel breathed out, shaking her head "Okay, one quick peek and then we can go back. I promise."

 _No._

Don't come in!

The two walked into the penthouse, Nel reaching over for the light.

"Gene? Mary?"

*CLICK*

There was a delay in the lights coming on, a flicker filling the entire room. Nel was looking off to the side while Norwood's focus was on the left but then…

The man turned.

He looked forward.

There were Gene and Mary, tied up with vines, their mouths gagged.

"NE-!"

"GOTCHA!"

Before either Nicelanders could utter another word, they found themselves grabbed in the arms of Candybug, his tight grip lifting them off the floor!

"Oh, two more party guest!" Mal clapped, hopping about cheerfully "What happens when we catch'em all?"

"We have ourselves a FEAST, that's what!" Candybug hissed as he held new captors off the ground.

"OH GOOD LORD! OH HOLY CRAP INNA PITA!" shouted Norwood "WHAT DA HELL IS DIS?!"

"You're NORWOOD, correct?" Candybug smirked "Yes, yes….I remember YOU two. I ripped off YOUR dress tha last time, eh lil plum?"

Nel's eyes widened in shock, the memory of that terrible night hitting her like a speeding truck.

"TURBO?!"

"Well, Candybug fits better for this situation wouldn't you think so?"

"Aurgh, let us go!" Norwood cried out, trying to free himself but Candybug threw the red-head down on the floor with the others, Mary screaming.

"Norwood!"

"M-Mary?" the man moaned, sitting up "PLEASE tell me ya have an explanation for this…."

"AAH! AAAAH!" Nel screamed "Ya big ugly, crusty JERK! Lemme go!"

"I always saw YOU as the most….SPICY of tha lil piggies…." Candybug smirked before looking down at Mal "Do ya mind if I have ONE snack?"

"Do right ahead!" the little virus smiled, holding the other Nicelanders down, Norwood reaching out towards his neighbor.

"Holy sh-! NEL!"

Nel was raised higher and higher towards Candybug's horrid teeth, his hot breath rushing against her skin.

"So will you taste like blackberries like your pie? Or should I expect somethin' else?"

Nel wasn't having this.

NOT AT ALL!

So content in his own action was Candybug that he failed to notice Nel reaching out her tiny hands towards the fire extinguisher near the wall and just when she was INCHES away from being chomped-

"Eat this ya candy-coated jack-ass!"

 _*FWOOOOSH!*_

A large mass of foam sprayed all over Candybug's face and down his throat, the bitter substance making him gag and causing his eyes to sting.

"GYWAAAAAUGH!"

He dropped Nel to the ground the woman bouncing behind the couch.

"Bugga-Boo!"

"HYAAAA!" cried Norwood, slamming his elbow as hard as he could in Mal's face.

The virus brayed at the sudden attack and lost her grip on the Nicelanders, Norwood pulling both Gene and Mary by the arms from the sight and joining Nel as she ran out of the penthouse doors.

"What da hell is dis?! WHAT DA HELL IS DIS?!" Norwood panted, trying his best to drag the, very heavy, Gene on his back towards the door "I-! How-!? When did Candybug come back?!"

"Does it look like I have answer for that?" Mary moaned in pain, Nel trying her best to hold her up "W-We just need to get Felix. He and that…that WOMAN…THING did something to our code!"

"They WHA-!?"

" _ **WHERE ARE DA NICELANDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!?**_ " Candybug cackled madly as he busted through the penthouse doors, the four little NPCs crying out in fright. The mammoth bug reached out a hand, wanting nothing more than to SMASH every one of them to the ground "Hoo, hoo, HOOO! Dare ya AAAARE!"

"As Gene would say…." Nel said, looking up "Sweet _**FREAKIN'**_ Ghost of Miyamoto!"

Candybug brought down his hand but Nory pushed the others out of the way in the nick of time, all four of them landing hard near one of the windows.

" _Urgh, what?"_

"Gene!" Mary said in jubilation, noticing that her beloved was waking up "You're okay!"

"Not for long!" Mal laughed, hovering overhead, fire burning on her fingertips as she hovered over the bunch "Now perhaps it would be best of I flame-broiled yaa guys! That sounds REEAAAALLY appetizin'!"

There were only seconds to move and as soon as Norwood looked to the side, a plan rushed to his head.

"Gene! Gene, wake up man!"

" _Urgh, stop slappin' me. I-I'm in enough pain…."_

Taking one of the many busted boards on the floor, Norwood BUSTED the window open, taking throwing Nel over his shoulder and pulling Mary and Gene out on the landing.

"AHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nel cried out, gripping onto Norwood as hard as she could "Oh PROGRAMMERS! WHAT ARE YA DOIN'!"

"Mary, ya always wanted ta know how I do rail slidin'?"

"Wait, No I haven't!"

"Grab onta tha ladders!"

"What?!"

Candybug made another dive for the four but just as his head blasted through the wall, Norwood unlocked the latch on the fire escape ladders, causing him and his neighbors to go SAILING down the great height of the building! Norwood held tight as best he could, one hand gripped on the ladder while the other held onto Nel, the woman screaming at the top of her lungs as she sailed down towards the ground.

" _ **YA KNOW I HATE HEIGHTS! YA KNOW I HATE HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!"**_

Even with the great amount of pain that he was in, Gene clutched onto Mary for dear life until FINALLY, the ladder hit the end, all four tumbling off the ladder hard.

"I-is everyone okay?!" Norwood stammered as he got to his feet, noticing that Nel seemed frozen were she sat, her body twitching. He picked her up, holding her close "C'mon, ma'am! An-!"

 _ ***BAM!***_

 _ **HOWAAAARUGH!**_

Well, Nel recovered quickly.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" the smallest Nicelander said as she began beating Norwood atop his head "I'm gonna turn your hairy butt into a tea-cozy for that stunt!"

"URGH! You're welcome, love?!"

A great explosion rocked the area as the two four looked up, seeing Candybug ERUPT from the side of the building as he roared down towards them.

Yup. It was time to run.

"Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!" Norwood said, leading the charge as he carried his injured friends as best he could towards the trolley "We gotta get Felix on this!"

" _ **COME BACK HERE!"**_

Candybug roared again as he tore after the bunch, the trolley starting up just in time as it rushed towards the exit of the game.

"Can't this stupid thing go any faster?!"

He was so close, so close!

Another deafening roar came from the Cybrids mouth but he was a hair too late, the trolley rolling down the tracks much too far for the massive bug to reach.

" _ **DARN IT!"**_

Up above, Mal floated by calmly. She brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes, watching Candybug raise up to his feet, panting in exhaustion.

"So…..need another jump?"

* * *

The party was still going on as if nothing happened, the attendees unaware of what was lurking for them just games away.

"How long do ya think ya can last?" smirked Vanellope towards Ralph "Tha guys an' I are ACHIN' ta see ya try ta beat C-Butt in a cupcake eatin' contest! Ya think after all that pie, ya can do it?"

Ralph could only chuckle, putting a hand atop his friend's head "Gimmie a good enough prize, I MIGHT be w-!"

"HELP! HELP ANYONE!"

Ralph and Vanellope looked over, seeing four small figures tearing their way from the entrance of Fix-it-Felix Jr, the condition they were in stopping the Wrecker in his tracks.

"Ms. Mary?! GENE?!"

Mary was doing her best to make it through but it was hard enough trying to drag both herself and Gene all the while keeping herself modest after what Candybug had done to her dress.

"Ralph, Felix!"

Both men rushed over to the group of little people, their hands out to catch them before they fell.

"Jimminary-JAMMINAY!" gasped Felix "W-What happened ta ya guys!"

"I-It's Candybug!" panted Norwood, out of breath and red in the face.

"Wait, CANDYBUG?!" Ralph stood, looking as if he had not understood what the Nicelander said "But-! But he got ROASTED! How could he have-?!"

"Ralph, believe us!" pleaded Nel as she took the man by his hands "This is no joke, it's really-!"

A massive explosion rocked the area, a great eruption of light near blinding everyone in the station.

"Holy HERA, what is that?!" gasped Calhoun, taking the characters near her and shielding them but the light was soon joined in by cackling, cackling the felt like it was rocking the entire area.

Felix and Ralph looked on, seeing a familiar form appearing from the tear in the air, Vanellope shaking horribly as she ran towards the Wrecker.

" _R-Ralph?"_

 _ **Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**_

The light began to dim and the figure landed on the stage with a massive THUD, breaking it down with his great weight. Characters cried out and scattered around, the enormous body of Candybug swiping towards them.

"OH-HOO-HOO-HOO! Sur- _ **PRISE**_ everyone, did ya miss meeeeeh?"

"No….NO WAY!" Ralph gasped, nearly falling over backwards "There….there is no way!"

It was an arcade.

Anything could happen.

"C-Candybug?!" Felix panted "H-He's back?"

"He's more than that…." Cooed a voice from above, everyone looking up to see Mal hovering above them, giving the crowd a wink "He's ready to party."

"Who is THAT?!" Calhoun cried out, hearing Gene groan from below.

" _A-a major pain….th-that's what."_

"Oh, that's such a kind comment, Mis-TAH Mayor." Mal smiled, turning around as she floated "But how rude'a me! We have other things ta take care of."

The woman put her fingers in her mouth and BLEW, the sharp whistle echoing throughout the station.

"Oh, TOOOOOOOOOR!"

More screams came from the arcade as Tor appeared from his hiding place, the massive boar braying loudly as he trampled over all how got in his way.

"Code Red, CODE RED!" Calhoun shouted over her come "Markowski, Orzela! To your marks an' get everyone back into their games!"

Not too far away Calhoun's team began their work, gathering up the masses and trying their best to shuffle them into any game near them.

"On it, Sarge! We-!"

 _ **NOT SO FAST!**_

Mal's powerful voice echoed throughout the entire station as he flew up, her entire body going black as she once more began to shift into something monstrous, something like a BEAST!

"100010100101001!"

"0100010000100011!" replied Tor the boar rising up and SLAMMING his hooves into the ground, the blast enough to send EVERYONE off their feet.

" _Split second…."_ Mal smiled, holding her arms out as if she were reaching out for a game _"S'll I need…"_

What game?

All the games.

Her hands glowed, her eyes narrowed, and then came the flames.

They spread above all in those precious seconds, those quick moments where their feet had left the ground, everyone unable to move as they watched the billowing fire fly overhead, licking the tops of the each game entrance, something glitching, something flashing.

Every game, everyone….

They glitched.

They shuddered.

The signs above them no longer ran their names but instead a symbol, a symbol the virus seemed to be proud of as she looked all around at her prey, smiling as if she were ready to go in for the bite. The characters then landed on the ground with a thud but as they rushed to hide, to retreat to their homes.

We can't get in!

W-What's going on?!

We're BLOCKED!

Calhoun looked over in horror, rushing over to a game and kicking it in but just like everyone had cried out, she could not run inside. It was if the glitch-effected had happened BACKWARDS and it wasn't just GLITCHES that were effected, it was EVERYONE!

"S-Sugar Rush is locked!" Vanellope stammered, her glitch useless in getting anyone, including herself, back inside.

"Yeah, that IS rather unfortunate isn't it?"

All looked up, Mal floating gracefully down before all, Tor joining her.

"But at least I get ta see everyone this way. I like ta get ta know my prey before they die!"

A large blast went steps in front of the woman, Mal looking up with wide eyes to see Calhoun aiming one of her many guns towards her. The smaller woman grinned unlike a child seeing a new toy.

"Ooooh, are you Sargent Calhoun?" the virus tittered "I took out another YOU a while back! Relivin' that experience should be GREAT!"

"Don't ya dare take another step, girlie!" the marine scowled, cocking her gun but Mal paid the marine no mind, not a bead of sweat forming on her skin.

"Honey…" Mal said, placing her tiny hands upon the still hot barrel of Calhoun's gun "You can NOT be serious."

Calhoun WAS serious but she wasn't ready for what was about to happen NEXT.

"Take one more step an-!"

"SHA-BAM!" Mal shouted, doing a flip and causing Calhoun to launch backwards through the means of her own gun "There goes Sargent Barbie!"

Calhoun tried out as she landed hard in a pile of chairs, the things clattering loudly under her.

"TAMMY!"

" _Urrrgh…."_ The woman moaned, sitting up and feeling every bit of pain the virus had inflicted on her "Lil chick's got bite…."

"Tammy!" gasped Felix as he ran towards his wife, Mal looking on with calm interest "Oh goodness! You're not hurt bad are ya?!"

"Felix, lemme get up an' then-"

"Hold on a sec!" the Repairman panted "Just lemme give ya a tap an' then-!"

*GLITCH!*

Felix tried to go for his hammer, he tried to grab it….

But his hands went right through it!

"W-what?!"

"Felix? Felix, what's wrong?" Ralph called out, running over to his friend only to watch in shock as Felix tried desperately to take his hands upon his hammer but it rested in his holster, his fingers going through it each time.

"N-no! NO! Wh-what's happenin'?! Why can't I-!?"

"Aw, does big-nose miss his widdle toy?" Mal laughed as she floated above, her long claws wagging in the air "Heheh, all it took was just a lil tweakin'….."

"YOU!" Ralph roared, trying to reach for the woman but she escaped his grasp every time "You! You had somethin' ta do with this, I KNOW IT!"

"Well, DOOOOOOI." The virus moaned, rolling her eyes "Lil lady with evil powers? Ya didn't think I had somethin' ta do with this?"

Mal tapped her arms, thinking for a moment.

"Given tha mindset of this place though, I guess I did give ya a weeeeee bit too much credit."

Without saying another word, Mal landed a massive blow under Ralph's chin, sending the man sprawling back onto the ground.

"Though I will admit, ya guys sure are a lot more active than any other place I've been to!"

"Ya lil FREAK! What did ya do ta my husband?!" growled Calhoun.

"THINGS." Mal cackled, preparing to take a dive towards the two "So many, many WONDERFUL THIIIIIIIIIIIIINGS!"

Like a bomb Malicious flew towards her target, her horns head-butting them with such great force both husband and wife were thrown back but as Felix recovered from the hit he looked down, seeing that his hammer was gone!

"W-Where did it-?!"

"Leet, leeeet!" Mal sang, turning her head towards the others as the hammer's handle rested in her teeth. She was only greeted by stunned silence by the characters, her tongue wrapping around the handle now as it dangled above her head "Blaaaaaah! Look'it what I'm doin'! I'm lickin' your hammer, I'm lickin' yo haaaaaam-aaaaaah!"

"MALICIOUS!" Candybug called "When are ya-?!"

"HA-BLAAAAAURG!" Mal cried out, her eyes parting away as she tossed the hammer via her tongue "There ya GOOOOOO!"

Felix's face blanched as he watched his hammer sailing towards Candybug, his greatest fears coming to light.

"NO! Please, programmers DON'T!"

But no matter how much he screamed.

No matter how much he reached.

It was too late.

The hammer landed in Candybug's hands and there it stayed.

"So Felix?" the enormous bug hissed down at the tiny Hero "Let's see what this hammer can do in tha hands of someone who DESERVES it!"

Felix let out a scream as he watched the hammer aimed down at Candy's damaged shell and as soon as it made contact…

*Da-DING!*

A familiar golden glow.

A sweet chime and a ring.

But what was happening was not sweet.

What was happening was not wonderful.

Wings were repaired, legs were reset. Missing parts were replaced, all apart with his majesty's repairs.

Laughter filled the arcade, all those who were trapped within it frozen in fear as a figure stood over all, a figure that many had wished would never return.

" _No…._ " Vanellope shivered, clutching onto Ralph "I wanna wake up, Ralph. I wanna wake up!"

But this was not a nightmare.

This was all too real.

King Candybug had returned….

And he was bigger and badder than ever!

" _ **HOHOHOHOHO! HAVE SOME CANDY!"**_


	10. Chapter 10- Reunion

Chapter Ten – Reunion

It should be noted, that outside the little arcade, things were so peaceful. It might have been late but there were many, many couples, many young people, still taking in the warm fall air. It was just the type of night that one could not ignore, one that anyone could feel a rush of energy sweep through them, making them want to get out and enjoy the stars.

For everyone outside the arcade, the night was so welcoming, so fun.

But to those inside?

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Things were not as wonderful.

Litwak's was held hostage, held hostage by one of the arcade's most unforgettable residences. He towered over them, claws sharp and teeth gleaming as he looked down upon the masses as if they were just drops of sweets for him to choose, tasty tidbits for him to pick off one by one.

The only question was who would go FIRST?

They were trapped around his majesty, the screaming lot unable to return to their games as they had been locked out but this did not stop the masses from at least trying, some of them clawing at the force field, others trying to shoot, kick, and punch their way through but it was no use, it was no matter.

They were not getting back in.

The grand and vast hall was swarming with people and he stood in the midst of it all, still and smiling as they ran about their lives.

"Heheh, so many memories…." The massive form of pixels hummed to himself, brushing his lips with a claw "So many wonderful memories."

"GO! HIDE!" Calhoun barked, trying her best to keep the crowd safe but there were just too many people, too much panic, she could only lead them so far without her words becoming lost "C'mon guys! Don't run TOWARDS him! Come back, COME BACK!"

"Where can we go?!" shouted someone "W-We can't go back into our games! An' he's so big!"

The sound of rapid gun fire echoed through the hall, Calhoun turning back to see Quasar still trying to shoot his way into the game.

"It's not going to work!"

"Hailey, just let me do it!" the man said, the frustration and panic clear on his face "He can't keep me out!"

Quasar and Hailey were too busy to notice Candybug encroaching over them, the NPCs from their game gasping as they huddled next to their main.

"Quasar!"

"Get outta my way!" the man roared out as he shoved some of the little helpers away, not even paying attention to what they were warning him about "It's hard enough keepin' my concentration as it is! I don't need ya guys-!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Calhoun moved in just in time to push the group out of the way just as Candybug slammed his hand down upon the spot where they once stood. Hailey was stunned, realizing had she and Quasar been in the spot for only a second longer, it would have been a complete game over for them.

"Th-thanks…." Panted the space-fighter as she gave Calhoun a nod "Though some suggestion on what ta do now would be a fair trade, don't ya think."

"I wish I had somethin' better…." The Marine said, looking over at Candybug, his attention drawn to a few other running characters "But if ya can find a good place ta hide, take it! Next time ya might not be so lucky!"

"What, ya just want us t hide?!" scowled Quasar "We're not some NPCs! Ya can't just tell us ta-!"

"Just do it!" the Marine barked, pushing the characters into a little nook to keep them safe "Safe or DEAD! PICK ONE!"

"Oooh, DEAD sound NICE. For YOU anyway!"

The Marine turned to see Candy standing over her, a few screaming characters caught in his clutches.

"Help us!"

"ANYONE!"

Calhoun aimed her gun, just waiting for the right moment to pop the Cybrid another eyehole "Drop 'em, ya overgrown cavity! Drop 'em now!"

"Hehe, fine! It's what ya wanted!"

The Cybrid CHUCKED the characters down at Calhoun, the impact enough to not only knock her back a few feet but to cause her to drop her gun as well. The large weapon slid near Candy's feet and with one well-placed foot, it lay broken into pieces on the ground, a warm laugh escaping his throat as he looked down.

"Beautiful…."

"Rrrhg, s'what I get for goin' easy on tha guy…." Calhoun moaned, rubbing her head.

"Oh, missy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why, I do believe that the last time we met? We had such lil time ta get formally introduced that I never caught you name." Candybug cackled, snapping the gun between his fingers "What was your name again, sweetie? Tily, Therea?"

"Tamera Jean Calhoun…" the Marine replied, standing tall before the Cybrid "'Member it. It's gonna be tha LAST thing ya caw once I snap your NECK!"

"Aw how cute." The man laughed, his wings fluttering "Game girls these days are SO tough or at least they make 'em APPEAR tough. Maybe I'm old school. I prefer a girl that knows when ta cool it down a bit!"

"Seriously, BACK OFF."

The glint in Candy's eyes darkened as he looked down at the Marine "Oh, but I just returned! I ain't backin' off NO ONE till every game here FALLS!"

"Not on my watch!"

Candy turned as he heard the familiar voice, Ralph leaping in to perform his classic fist slam but the big bad bug moved out of the way, the hit just hard enough to cause a large crater in the floor.

"Heh, Ralph. Ya haven't change a bit, ol' boy."

Ralph growled, raising a hand towards the Cybrid "Tha hammer."

"Yeeees?"

"Back. I want it back NOW."

"But Ralph, it's MIIIIIIIIIINE!" Candy teased, sticking out his tongue "An' I know that such a good outstandin' BADDIE like yourself would understand how important it is NOT ta take a weapon away from someone like me!"

"What? Some lunatic like you?!" The Wrecker snarled "I dunno what ya did ta swipe that hammer from Felix but I'm gettin' it back!"

"Are ya sure 'bout that, RALPHIE-BOO?" Candybug laughed as he stretched his neck down at the Bad Guy "I wanna stay for tha PARTY! Show everyone just how much I missed 'em!"

Before another word left Ralph's mouth Candybug struck him, hitting the Wrecker back towards the crowd.

"Whoopies! Did my hand slip?"

"Ralph!" Vanellope cried out in horror as she watched her friend hit the ground "C'mon, Stink-Breath! Answer us!"

Ralph sat up slowly, wiping his lip of blood, his anger only increasing the louder Candybug's laughter echoed in his ears.

"I'm gonna kick his scaly-butt. Is that a good enough answer for ya?"

"Yes, that IS a good answer!" tittered Candybug as he flexed his claws, the sound more than enough to cause the skin of many characters around him to crawl "Our first battle was much too short! It is only fair that ya an' I have a rematch!"

"I don't think that would be quite fair." Ralph replied as he got back up, a smile etched on his face "We're both outta our games, we're both out of our environments….."

"Hehe, but it only adds ta tha challenge."

"An' there is ONE MORE thing ya hadn't considered, _**TURBO.**_ "

The Cybrid arched a brow as he walked closer to Ralph, the internal gears within him clanking and hissing loudly.

"An' what would THAT be, _**RALPH?**_ "

There were clicks.

There were dings.

So many sounds of power-ups, weapons, guns, and various other things.

Candybug was surrounded.

Surrounded by heroes, surrounded by bad guys, surrounded by POWER.

Ralph wasn't the only one itching for a fight as it seemed.

"Like I said…." The Wrecker said, rubbing his nose arrogantly "This fight might be a lil unfair."

Candybug was surrounded….but he definitely was not out, not yet anyway. He smiled at the contenders before him, each one aimed and ready to take him on, the sight causing such a joyous flutter in his heart. He laughed, softly at first, but the laughter increased, getting louder and louder by the second.

"W-What's so funny?" scowled Vanellope, fist balled up though she stood back with Calhoun and Felix.

"Hehe, ya try ta gang up on me…." Said the monstrous Monarch "But years ago. Some of ya were HAPPY ta be amongst my ranks. Don't pretend that ya weren't."

Ralph looked back, certain he could see a few people falter behind him "Don't let him get ta ya! It's just a bluff! Ya know it!"

"Oh, stick it up your pie-hole, Ralph!" the Cybrid shot back, his eyes showing forth his true anger inside "Ya talk as if you're so innocent, as if you're so good an' pure! But who was tha one who GLADLY took my invitation?"

Ralph turned red in the face, his teeth gritted "That was a long time ago!"

Candy saw that a nerve had be struck, that an old wound had been opened "But ya were so happy when I told ya that I LIKED bad-guys. Ya were so HAPPY ta have me 'ACCEPT' ya!"

Vanellope took a look at Candybug and then looked at Ralph, her little mind wondering what the two could have been talking about.

"Ralph, what is he-?"

"YA WERE LYIN'!" roared the Wrecker "Ya-! Ya never wanted ta HELP me! Y-Ya just wanted me to-!"

"I made ya an offer, Wreck-It. I put up an offer ta help ya an' ya gladly took it!" Grinned the Cybrid "Or were ya lyin' ta ME when ya told me ya hated NPCs? That ya wished someone would 'do somethin' about 'em'?"

" _ **STOP IT!"**_ the big man bellowed "I-I never said-!"

"I'm not makin' those words up, Ralph Ya said them yourself, right ta me."

Calhoun looked down at Felix, rightfully worried and confused "Hun, what's he goin' on about? What's this goin' on between-?"

Felix said nothing, his head lowering in shame.

Did he have something to do with it as well?

" _D-Darn it!"_

"Hey everyone!" Candybug said loudly "Did ya know that your favorite HERO used ta be one of my BUDDIES! DID YA KNOW HE WAS UNDER MY WING?!"

Ralph stood as still as a statue before everyone, Candybug cackling away.

"'Do ya really want me ta be your buddy, Turbo? Really? REALLY?!" the Cybrid mocked "Oh, tha things we did back then! Weren't the so much FUN?!"

Suddenly, Ralph felt as if only he and Candybug were in the halls, the big ugly bug laughing endlessly as he brought back the various memories of Ralph's past faults before the crowd. Ralph was aware of the things he had done, he was aware of the things he had said but as things had changed in the arcade, Ralph wanted to move on, he wanted to move forward. But the monster of a Monarch was there and with him he brought back all those memories, all those memories that felt worse than landing face-first in the mud.

"Isn't it funny, Ralphie? First I get ya ta scare tha livin' pixels outta tha Nicelanders an' every other runt here! THEN I get ya ta smash tha GLITCHES crappy-ass kart! I love it when history repeats itself!"

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"**_

"Ralph, DON'T!" shouted Ken, the fighter knowing full well what was to happen next "He's just tryin' ta-!"

It was too late.

Ralph rushed Candybug and gave him a decent punch in the chest but the Wrecker forgot just how tough the Cyrbrid's hide was as it did not break like the bricks he was used to. The bug regained his balance after he was hit and smacked Ralph once more, hitting him into the group of fighters.

" _ **GET HIM!"**_ one of the heroes shouted and the gang all charged in, some shooting guns, some blasting arrows but all were aimed at Candybug.

"Hehe, easy pickin's."

And he was ready for them.

Candybug took to the air and while the station was enclosed he quickly found ways to maneuver and evade many of the blast that were being aimed towards him. Even flying characters stood no chance against the big man as with massive swipes from his many paws he was able to cut them down, sending them spiraling towards the ground as they crashed.

"Keep sendin' 'em in!" Candybug cackled "Keep sendin' 'em my way!"

Mal made herself comfortable on one of the rafters, having grabbed herself a few treats from the party as she looked on.

"Oh, WOW!" she giggled, hopping up and down on her seat like an overexcited child "I haven't seen action like this since-! Since….Well, since tha last arcade we took ta tha ground!"

It was a melee of madness all around, characters running one way to attack while others ran another way for cover. It was just too much to handle with no real safe place to go. At one point in the battle, Candybug took a hold of some of the upper rafter and pulled them down, the large chunks of metal raining down upon EVERYONE.

"Hahah! Ya can only run so far! How many can I counter up in the next minute! Placin' bet now!"

"Honey, stay here!" Calhoun ordered as she pushed Felix back towards the Nicelanders "We're gonna need a few more hands in this if we're gonna bring his bug down!"

"W-what?! Ya want me ta stay back, ta let ya go out there ALONE!? Y-Ya seriously can't expect me ta-!"

"Ya got no hammer, ya got no power-ups! Ya need ta keep your butt here!"

"BUT HONEY-!"

Calhoun turned towards the man, Felix finally seeing the worry in her eyes. She may have BARKED her orders towards him but she was only doing it for his own good.

She didn't want to see him hurt.

"Honey, tha Nicelanders need ya. Let me handles this fight, please!"

Felix gulped hard, knowing full well there was no way he could make it in the fight as his wife had said. He nodded, slinking back with his neighbors.

" _J-Just be careful."_

Careful? With a Cybug you can never be careful.

Calhoun joined in the melee with her soldiers, shooting round after round towards the Cybrid but it seemed that no matter what she did, no matter how many shots she and others gave off Candybug was not going down. He may have shown pain for a moment or two but those internal gears and motors were keeping him up, keeping him going. He was evil yes but his will and determination were STRONG as he refused to be taken down by such characters. Even those that were big enough to fight him hand-to-fist found themselves swarmed over the bug, the creature using every claw, tooth, and scale on his body to cut, kick, and slash all those around.

"URGH! What is goin' on?!" the woman growled. Mouse and Markowski shoot off rounds as well but their ammo was being wasted "Mouse! Stats!"

"How can I take stats on somethin' like THIS?!" the cadet shouted back all before giving a shout and ducking down "BWHOA-!"

Candybug had made another dive towards the group, the man taking such crazed moves as if he WANTED them to keep shooting, as if he WANTED them to hit him with EVERYTHING!

"I thought you were better than this, Litwak's!" the man cackled "C'MON! HIT ME! HIT ME, MORE!"

Ralph looked up as he tried to get a better position on things. This wasn't right, the entire thing wasn't going the way it should have. He was surrounded by fighter, good and bad alike, and yet it seemed like Candybug couldn't be taken down by any of them, no matter what they were doing.

Something was off…but what?

Ralph looked back towards another Hero's Duty solider, running up to him.

"Buddy!"

"Yeah?"

"Ya got a mine in ya or somethin'?!"

The solider blinked, a little confused by tha question "Er, yeah. But what's that gonna do ta-?"

"LEMME HAVE IT!" Ralph said, wasting no time in just TEARING the device off of the solider and running into the crowd.

"Hey, WAIT! That's my only-!"

" _Stay in tha air, stay in tha air!"_ Ralph said to himself as he ran through thick of the fighting masses. He pushed himself through and threw the device down right as he hit the button to activate it.

"Hey, what's Ralph doin'?" Vanellope said once she saw her friend leaping into the air.

Time it right, time it right Ralph!

The timer on the device was set to three and just as it hit zero, Ralph leapt into the air.

 _ ***KA-BOOOOM!***_

Ralph had made certain not to rush the bomb on the initial detonation but right on the mark where all the energy was released.

"Ho-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ralph jumped up and was propelled through the air, the blast strong enough to send him RIGHT into Candybug's direction where he grabbed him around the neck-

"GWARK!"

And held on for dear life!

"Maybe if we took our fight mid-air, it would be more FAIR?!" Ralph shouted, landing many blows into Candybug's face "Havin' fun NOW?!"

"GWARGH! YA FLITHY, GUTTER-SNIPE!" Candy cried out, thrashing himself through the air and throwing his massive body against walls and corners in an attempt to shake Ralph off "Let go, LET GO!"

Candybug could throw himself for HOURS but Ralph refused to loosen his grip; wherever Candybug was going, HE was going as well! At one crucial moment, Candybug forced himself upwards to the highest points of the station, his head crashing into the ceiling much too close to Mal.

"WHOA!" the virus cried as she was knocked from her perch. She gave a huff, as if she didn't realize just how much action was taking place before her "Hey, ya made me lose my cupcakes! Those things were tasty too!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Candybug bellowed, Ralph hitting him again.

"Oh, don't tell me ya need HELP with this guy." The little woman moaned, clearly not in the mood to do any fighting "Ya said ya could take him on in your SLEEP. What's holdin' ya up now?"

There was a large and PAINFUL sounding SNAP as Ralph forced Candybug's arm back, the Cybrid shouting loudly as he took a dive towards the floor.

"Hmm, guess I gotta give tha stinky-red man his props." The virus purred, watching as the two headed towards the ground "He DOOOOES know how ta break 'em."

"Clear tha way!" shouted Calhoun "It's gonna be a BIG one!"

Indeed Calhoun was right, Candybug landing face first before the crowd with Ralph still hanging on. Had anyone been in the arcade at that moment, they could have seen the surge protector shaking from the massive tremor, the battle within it much bigger than anyone could imagine.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shouted, rushing towards the scene "Where are ya?!"

Ralph found himself tangled in the many masses of legs Candy possessed but as he saw Vanellope running towards him, he smiled.

"Kid, I'm-!"

 _ ***SMACK!***_

"AAAAAAURGH!"

Ralph's joy was but a distraction to what was happening around him. He might have knocked Candy out for a moment but the bug was nowhere near finished yet. Vanellope screamed and glitched out the way just as Ralph came crashing into the spot where she had once stood, the girl running to check her friend's condition.

"Ralph?!"

The big man spit, feeling even angrier at the cheap shot.

" _I hated him before, I hate him now…."_

The Cybrid stood before everyone, his outer plating battered and bruised no thanks to Ralph but he was still smiling, still laughing.

"Ya bunch'a freakin' turn-coats…." He huffed, blood and bile dripping from his fangs "Ta think…ya used to be my friends. Ya used ta be my ALLIES."

The arcade went deathly silent as all eyes went to Candybug, the man snickering through the madness.

"Hit me…."

A few before him twitched; their guns might have been held before them but their fingers were frozen, as if they could not shoot.

"Hit me."

What did he want?

" _ **I SAID HIT ME! HIT ME YOU COWA-!"**_

 _ ***PA-BAM!***_

Ralph looked forward in shock, seeing the first bullet come from not Calhoun, not her solider….

" _S-Stupid bug…"_

But from Quasar.

Candybug looked down, spying the space-fighter in the crowd.

"Quasar?!" Hailey said in shock "W-What did you-?!"

"Oh, another familiar face!" Candybug laughed as he slowly approached the still petrified crowd "Quasar, was it? It's been a long time since-!"

Quasar shot his gun at Candybug again, and again, AND AGAIN! The assault seemed endless as the space-fighter wasn't going to allow the monster to give him the same work that he had given Ralph. There was no way he was going to allow this 'freak' to tell the arcade of his own past, of his own actions but Candybug kept moving forward, even with the holes that were being blasted through his chest.

"Keep shooting!" the Monarch roared maniacally "KEEP SHOOTING!"

"W-What are ya guys waitin' for?!" Quasar shouted "HELP ME! DO ANYTHIN'!"

"NO!" Calhoun ordered, her hand out preventing her solider from moving on "If I see one more gun blast, I'll-!"

"C'mon, Litwak's!" cried the Cybrid " _ **I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR RIGHTFUL KING!"**_

Calhoun was horrified to see so many others join in on the onslaught, everyone walking right into Candy's hand as he braced down and twisted back, rushing them all with his enormous body as they were launched back towards walls. Any and all weapons that had been dropped to the ground were then STOMPED, crushed under Candy's feet as he laughed about with glee.

"They go snap under my feet!" laughed the Cybrid "Ya have no idea how DELIGHTFUL it is ta hear this!"

"Ya know what else is delightful?!"

Candy felt himself lifting off the ground, Ralph under him as he tossed him to the side.

"THAT. That right there." The Wrecker nodded but Candy was all too gleeful to return the hits.

"See, I told ya it would be better if we got more time ta fight!"

No sooner had Candybug finished then he jumped up and rolled into a ball, hurtling towards Ralph and the others at great speeds.

"Guys, move! MOVE!" Ralph warned, dashing forward and STOPPING Candy but just because he was held in place didn't mean he had ceased to roll. Ralph was pushing back as best he could but he felt his bare feet slipping on the smooth floor of the station, Candy's body moving faster and faster!

" _Urrf!"_ the Wrecker grunted, feeling the massive heat and friction from Candy's scales rubbing against the palm of his hands, the sickly sweet smell of buring meat hitting his nostrils _"N-not goin' down! Not goin' down!"_

The grinding sound only got louder, Ralph looking back as he realized he was being pushed towards a wall, the only result should Ralph be pinned between it?

MULCH.

He was going to be Mulch-it-Ralph if Candy got him.

The big man took a deep breath as gathered all the strength he could and bucked back, falling over on his behind and in doing so he provided enough leverage to send Candybug up into the air and bouncing off the wall, the Cybrid's body sailing like a giant BOULDER above all before landing with a CRASH upon the stage, the entire structure collapsing under him. Ralph quickly sat up, blowing off the heat from his not glowing, red-hot hands.

"Ow, ow, OUCH!" he winced to himself "I don't think my hands called for THAT type'a exfoliation!"

"Sarge?" panted Mouse, running up alongside her commander as she kept an eye on the Cybrid "Guns, bombs? What should we throw at 'em now?"

Calhoun needed a plan, but WHAT? How could she fight off a Cybrid in such a manner if he seemed to take and absorb any blow that was given to him. If it were just a normal Cybug, even the higher-level ones, a nice blast to the thorax would have taken him out but Candybug was different, he was much more dangerous he was-

"Wait…."

Maybe hits couldn't take him out.

But Calhoun was well aware of one thing that COULD distract him.

"Guys! Attack plan STARLIGHT!"

"Starlight!?" said Private Kohut "Wait, are ya serious?"

"Just do it!" growled Mouse, taking an odd item out from her inventory "Less ya WANNA end up on tha bottom of this guy's feet!"

Candybug rose on his feet but no sooner had he done so did the gun blast begin again. He growled, picking up bits of metal roads and other things as he swung them near the attackers, hitting all near him, his smile only growing as he heard them crying out upon making impact.

"Yeah, yeah. Feels NICE doesn't it?" the man laughed coldly, hitting a well-known sumo across the room "Oh, it's HONDA, isn't it? Plankin' won't do ya any good NOW!"

"Eddie!" Bison cried out as he watched his fellow game-mate fall "Speak ta me!"

The sumo shook his head, seeing three of the game's bad-guy before him "Rugh, I-I don't think a Psycho Crusher can even break through THAT!"

"HEY UGLY!"

Candybug reared back, looking down at the form of Mouse before him.

"So, ya want a little thrashin' too? Oh, ya Hero Duty's types, you're such gluttons for pun-!"

A flash.

A BRIGHT flash.

Candybug yelped in shock but something within him went off. It was a feeling of lust, of delight….

It was a bright, BEAUTIFUL light!

"N-No….NO!" Candybug gasped, his inner Cybug coding starting to get the better of him as Mouse held her tractor beam over her head.

"Yeah, yeah. That's it…." The woman smirked "Follow tha light, big boy."

"NO!" Candybug roared, dropping some more characters from his hold "I fell for that trick once, I won't do it again!"

"Not even for…."

The monarch's ears twitched again, his head turning to see Markowski waving his own beam around, Candybug once more attracted to the wonderful light like a moth to a flame. He tried to resist, he tried to pull back but it was too much, too tempting!

"URG! STOP!"

Markowski and Mouse began to tag team upon the giant bug, flashing their lights off each other to cause the giant Cybrid to go about in circles.

"Buggie in the middle!" said Mouse "Buggie in the middle!"

"Boooy, does that feel painfully familiar…" Mary mumbled, ducking back for cover as the 'games' continued not too far away.

Candybug hadn't planned on it, perhaps because he was so certain no one would be able to create such a source of light in an area like the station, but he found himself going about madly as he followed the beacons of the Hero's Duty soldiers. They were making him go up, go down, spin all around.

Suffice to say, it was quite the show.

"Aw, what da hell is DIS?" Mal said, watching the bug go about like some sort of over-energized puppy "Ya tellin' ME this is tha guy that hired us out for this job?"

Even Tor could not believe what he was seeing, the giant boar stopping right in the middle of his own battle to catch a glimpse of the running bug, his eyes wide and a stupefied smile upon his face. So caught up in the sight before him was the massive pig that he did not notice his own quarry scuttling away with his attention focused somewhere else.

" _Not ta self; NEVER EAT PORK AGAIN! NEVER!"_

"Tha light, tha liiiiiiiiiiigt!" Candybug mused, the beacons being tossed here and there "Urgh, stop jumpin' my pretties! Come ta me, COME TA ME!"

*GLITCH!*

"No, no! STOP! It's just light! It's only LIGHT!"

*GLITCH!*

" _So preeeeetty!"_

*GLITCH!*

*G-GLITCH!*

The arcade had found a crack, but how long would it last them?

" _Mouse, over here…"_ Calhoun whispered, pulling her tech back " _Think ya can hack us back in?"_

" _Sarge, I don't have my tools on me, how do ya expect me ta just 'HACK' back in?!"_

" _I've seen ya do more with a paper-clip an' a rubber band! There HAS ta be a way ta counter whatever that crazy chick did!"_

Mouse's brain was speeding away, the gears turning.

" _Maybe. HOPEFULLY. I need time an' cover…"_

" _Well, there is a great lack of BOTH."_ Calhoun retorted, looking around.

" _Hard stage?"_

" _EXTRA hard stage…"_

Mouse frowned but she nodded, _"Keep 'em busy, lemme do my work."_

From the way Candybug was dancing about, maybe Mouse did have some time on her hands. The giant Cybrid was still entranced by the light but the human side of him tried with all its might to fight it off, remembering the results the LAST time he had come into contact with 'light'.

"Stop it! STOP IT NOW!" he roared, glitching back and forth between mindsets "But I need tha light! NO! NO, I DON'T! But it's so WONDERFUL! SO, SO WONDERFUL! It hurts my eyes, IT HURTS!"

This was the time Mouse needed, the young marine looking up between the control panel of her home and the dancing bug, her worry growing. She tried to reroute the wires but without her tools she could not cut the, the panel on the game's entrance blaring loudly with each attempt she made.

Of all the times to leave her tool kit in her OTHER dress!

"C'mon, c'mon! Why can't I get this?!" she growled in frustration, banging her hands on the side of the wall "Open, damn it! OPEN!"

"Oh, I just rewrote tha programmin' ta all the game's auto-lock systems." A small voice from beside the Marine "A simple command but once I figured out tha codin' ta tha Hero's Duty system it was pretty easy ta figure out an' apply!"

"Ah, thanks." Smiled Mouse "It all makes sense now that ya say it like th-!"

BIG.

MISTAKE.

Mouse turned quickly, Mouse smiling up at her "YOU-?!"

Before the woman could say anything more, Mal SLAMMED her fist in her face, knocking her back.

"Ho-HO! Don't leave just yet, pretty!"

Mal might have been a little too scatter-brained for her own good, for ANYONE'S good, but if there was one thing she was capable of it was putting up MORE than a good fight. Her slick moves and strong hands meant that Mouse had no recovery time for every punch that was thrown, every kick that was given.

"Get up!" Mal called out, smiling madly at the larger Cadet "I've sat around long enough waitin' while Bug-Boy has all tha fun! Show me that Hero's Booty power, missy!"

Mal threw a punch, made a kick but Mal was still moving too fast for her. The marine was trained but Mouse seemed to have some sort of 'training' of her own, her moves akin to someone of….

Someone of…

Someone of another game? A fighting game perhaps.

But wouldn't that mean-?

"STAY STILL, DARN IT!"

"I don't think I saw YOU in tha LAST Hero's Duty I took out!" Mal said with glee, ducking every punch that Mouse tried to land on her "Maybe cuz I was too busy takin' out tha OTHER Sargent Barbie. Tha other YOU might have burnt up when tha game finally crashed though."

"I-interestin' ta know…." The young Marine panted, surprised that for someone so small, Mal could cause such damage "But I can assure ya there won't be a repeat!"

"Oh, don't take my dreams away!" the virus smiled, stopping Mal's punch and grabbing her arm "Like right now! I've ALWAYS wanted tha opportunity ta send MORE Hero's Pooty grunts FLYIN'!"

Mal gave Mouse a mighty SPIN and sent her FLYING through the air right through the entrance hall of the game, right into the snack table, the cadet landing with a painful crash onto the floor.

"MOUSE!" Calhoun screamed, losing track of the lighting pattern.

"SARGE!"

"Openiiiiiiiin'!" sang the virus landing between the soldiers and sending out a power waves of bombs to hit each other their beacon, the corrupted code rotting the devices to the core.

"Ah, drop, DROP!" called Calhoun "Don't let tha code touch ya!"

Candybug blinked, snapping out of his stupor as he looked down.

" _W-what….did I miss somethin'?"_

"That was QUITE tha light show…." Purred Mal, floating through the air "Didn't think such simple THAAAAANGS wound ya up like that."

The Cybrid growled as he began to recall the move the Marines had used on him. It was enough that his inner Cybug programming was still up but it was more than enough to have his PREY use it against him in such a manner! Didn't they know they were up against a KING?!

"You are all dead! ALL OF YOU!"

Calhoun only had but two low-grade guns on her but it was the only thing she had left, the only thing she could use.

"I'm warnin' ya! One more step, one more step an' you-re!"

Candybug paid no mind, braying out and knocking Calhoun down even as she shot him in the face "Yeah, shoot eight more times! Maybe it'll work!"

Guns couldn't work.

LIGHT couldn't work.

How could the arcade stop a Cybrid?

"Mal?"

"On it babe!" the woman saluted, giving a shrill whistle down below "Hey, TOOOOOOOOR! DAT'S YOUR CUE!"

The huge boar virus let out an ear-shattering bray, the black tendrils on his back extending outwards and holding down all those who had attacked Candybug, their struggles unable to free them from the near lung-crushing hold.

"W-What is this?!"

"Just a lil insurance…" Mal sang away, her wings flapping happily "We wouldn't want cha ta get away before its time, would we?"

Quasar struggled, his anger on Candy but his worry focused on that of his love "B-Before its ti-?"

"Shush, shush, shuuuush…." The little virus cooed, holding the space-man by his chin "While I do like my meals ta have a lil spice ta 'em, keep flailin' 'bout like that an' you'll ruin EVERYTHIN'."

For once Quasar had nothing to say, his skin going pale as the virus looked at him.

"Hmm? But ya were so chatty at me EARLIER, ya widdle cutie."

"They're all so chatty…." Candybug laughed "Right up till they KNOW their worth ta ya has dried up."

The Cybrid's wings rose up, his features sharpening and jutting out as the memories returned to him, those memories where he could recall all the praise he received. All their voices had called out to him, whether it was by his real name or while he was under the guise of King Candy. They had all done it, just for him….but to see them celebrating now. To see them celebrating what could only be a party dedicated to HIS failure…..

Traitors.

That's what they were.

That's what Litwak's was full of!

"Ya guys wanna know what it feels like ta have your code fried?! Ya better line up, cuz I'm gonna make sure EACH an' EVERY ONE of ya gets-!"

 _ ***GLITCH!***_

"AW, BITE IT BALDY!"

Candy cried out as he felt a sharp KICK land upon his nose, recovering quickly to see one Vanellope Von Schweetz standing before him.

"Oh!"

The girl landed before him, though a might clumsily. His imagine had haunted her nightmares for many months, the girl doing her best to hide her fear from the others but as he had appeared before her again it was if the girl's nightmares had become real and this time?

This time she could not wake up from it.

But she refused to stand by as well.

"MAN! Ya have NO idea how long I've wanted ta do that!"

Candy was humored by the girl's actions, smiling warmly towards her as he reached down a hand "Oh, how sweet. Did tha widdle GLITCH wanna get in on tha fight as well?"

Vanellope slapped the gross appendage away from her, glitching in place "Touch me again. Touch ANY of us again an' I'll show ya what a GLITCH can do! I'm not scared of ya anymore, ya cavity! NOT ANYMORE!"

"Is that so?" the man sneered, licking his chops "Then why can I just SMELL tha fear comin' from ya, darlin'? It only makes me realize how HUNGRY I am for somethin' sweet!"

The monster chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I SAY sweet. But given what you're really like, I'd hafta say YOUR special taste is more BITTER than anythin' else."

The little racer glitched in place, her chest heaving the angrier she became.

" _Ya took my game away from me an' my friends…._ I'm not gonna let ya take away tha entire arcade!"

"Oh PLEASE!" the Cybrid laugh, raising a hand up in the air "This comin' from tha kid who needed FIFTEEN YEARS ta figure out how ta manipulate a stupid GLITCH an' have someone ELSE make her stupid kart but oh no! Vanellope is so SPECIAL with her new powers that took forever an' a day for her ta CHEAT with!"

"SAYS THE BUTT WHO HAD TA USE A CHEAT CODE TA BREAK IN!" Vanellope roared out, Candy enjoying every delicious bit of her fuming.

"Oooh, how I love ta see tha fightin' spirit in tha young!" he laughed "An' since you're in a fightin' mood, let's see how long _**YOU**_ la-!"

" _ **DON'T TOUCH HER!"**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Everyone's favorite bad guy had returned!

Upon seeing Vanellope threatened, Ralph rushed in once more and SLAMMED his fist into Candybug's chest. The bug roared out in pain but the Wrecker was not finished, not even when his entire body was telling him to stop. The Cybrid was twice as big, twice as strong as the Wrecker but it meant nothing, Ralph landing blow after blow after BLOW on him. Everyone stood back in away, watching the Wrecker move about with endless rage as he trashed the Cybrid, grabbing him round his neck and spinning him on his feet before letting go and watching him crash into a wall.

"OUCH! Dat's GOTTA hurt!" Mal laughed from her perch, watching the fight continue on with glee "Eep. I HOPED it a'hurt-ed! What good is a fight if no one gets their butt kicked?"

The dust began to settle, Ralph panting hard as he eyed Candy from afar, eyeing him to ensure that he did not get up.

Exhaustion had come.

His body ached.

Ralph fell to one knee, Vanellope rushing over to help.

"Ralph?!"

" _S-Stay back…"_ the man moaned _"J-Just give me some breathin' room."_

" _Hehehehehe….."_

The two shivered, looking over towards the downed bug.

" _Hahahahahahha….."_

No.

Impossible!

Wings began to stir, legs twitched and snapped. Little by little Candybug began to rise on his feet.

"He's still up?!" gasped Felix.

"B-But! But I gave him EVERYTHING!" Ralph panted, Vanellope glitching him out of the path of the bug he followed them every step they took "I gave him all I had!"

Candybug was beaten, he was black and blue all over but he refused to stand down, he refused to let ANYONE in Litwak's hold him back. He continued to cackle madly towards the two, his eyes zipping and following Vanellope wherever she glitched.

"You're both still a lil too jumpy. Guess ya got some fight left in ya…." Candybug snorted, reaching down into one of the inner cracks of his bug plates. The two watched him, watched him as he pulled out something from in-between…

The hammer?

Oh no!

"Good thing I have THIS on me, isn't it?"

Ralph shook his head without thinking, his words coming out faster than his mind could keep up with them _"No, no, no, no, NO-!"_

*Da-DIIIING!*

Candybug once again hit himself with Felix's hammer, the golden glow washing over him as he instantly became repaired, all injuries and scuffs but thoughts of the past as Candybug stood before all renewed and refreshed.

"Ya say ya gave it your all?" the King said, looking down at the two "Guess it wasn't enough, RALPH. I feel like ya haven't laid a hand on me!"


	11. Chapter 11- Restored

Chapter Eleven –Restored

So that's why he did it.

That's why he had stolen the hammer.

The realization of the entire plan hit everyone so hard, so suddenly. Why hadn't they seen it before?

Everyone knew how powerful Felix's hammer was, how not only it could FIX things but it could make them STRONGER as well. That was why he wanted it, that's was why he DESIRED it for his plans. Candybug was going to use it himself, keep it for himself and use it for every turn he took, for every bit of damage he received and as HE grew stronger, everyone else would grow weaker, their energy running out from them the more they fought, the more they attempted to take him down.

That's why he had taken it.

That's why he had stolen it from Felix.

If the Hero could not use his hammer, then what was he?

How could he save his friends?

Candybug's shell shined like new, energy and light in his eyes as he looked down upon Ralph and Vanellope. To see them cower before him was a sight sweeter than any candy he could think of but this wasn't the end of it. He was surrounded by an entire arcade that had forgotten him, that had thought of him as nothing more than another dead game.

He had done so much, waited so long.

Now it was HIS turn to have the final laugh in it, to play that final stage.

"So Ralph? Little Vanellope…." The monster cooed "Got some quarters left? Ya think ya can stand up ta tha bonus level?"

"How did ya do it?" Ralph growled up at the bug "HOW DID YA DO IT?!"

"It wasn't that hard…." The Cybrid hummed "Just take a Nicelander or two, hook 'em up ta a brain-scan an' POOF! Inta tha code-room we go! Who knew that NICELANDERS could be so USEFUL for somethin', huh?"

Candybug craned his neck back, looking DIRECTLY at Mary and Gene, the female of the two Nicelanders clutching onto the still wounded Mayor.

"I mean, ASIDE from usin' as punchin' bags of course."

If Mary hadn't felt terrible before, the look that Candybug gave her made her feel WORSE, some other faces joining in as well.

 _What, did they TELL him?!_

 _Ya mean this is only happening because of them?!_

 _How could they?!_

 _I KNEW THEY WERE USELESS!_

 _I knew-!_

" _Mary…."_

The woman looked up, feeling so small and helpless as Felix peered down at her.

"W-What happened?! W-what did he do to you?!"

The Nicelander could not think of the right words, clutching Gene closer as she trembled and shook "I-I don't know! He took us-! There was-!"

"Yeah, there was _**ME!**_ "

Everyone looked over, Mal flying down from the rafters with a pout upon her face.

"Oh, nice one there Bugga-Boo!"

"What?"

Mal's form shifted to something resembling Candybug, her wrist flipping around arrogantly "'OOOH! AAAAH! _**AAAIIII**_ was tha one who took everyone out! _**AAAAIIII**_ was tha one who broke into tha code room!' Oh, BOOTY! All ya did was stumble around that room! I was tha one who did tha heavy liftin'! AAAAN' got shocked by that freakin' door! We wouldn't gave needed those stupid butter-chunks had SOMEONE from a lil stupid spacey-space game, _that will remain nameless_ , not gone an' installed it in there!"

Not too far away, Mouse rolled on her back, having overheard the complaints from the little virus. She coughed laughed, her sides aching but to hear that Mal had been effected by her safe-guard?

Worth it.

" _C-compliments of Hero's Duty, a sick freak…."_ Mouse moaned, raising up a middle finger as a final insult.

"Okay, okay fine. Credit is given where credit is due…." Candybug snorted, rolling his eyes "Can I get back ta torturin' now?"

Mal smiled, patting the Cybrid on the head "You may. Just leave some for mama, alright?"

"ALRIGHT."

Candybug made another strike, this time making certain to hit both Wrecker and Racer, sending them back right near the snack area.

"BWOOF!" Ralph grunted, rolling somewhere beside the table, missing that Vanellope had taken the worst of the hits.

"AUURGH!" Vanellope cried as her back collided with table. She fell down, only to hear more whimpering beside her.

" _Nelly!"_

The girl moaned, looking over to see the other racers ducking under the table "G-Guys?!"

" _Sh-she's alive!"_ meeped the voice of a familiar candle-headed racer " _I-I mean, I guess she is?! Do people go' OW' after they hit a game over?"_

" _Candlehead! SHUSH!"_

Strong arms pulled the injured racer to safety, Taffyta moving right in time before the vanilla racer wound up as GUNK under the Cybrid's feet.

"Hmmm, I smell me somethin' SWEET!" Candybug mewed, noticing the little shuffles and bumped from under the table "I wonder just WHAT could be hidin' from me? Perhaps a lil TREEEEEAT?"

Turbo could hear the whimpering, the cries.

It was all so familiar, all so sweet.

"SURPRISE!" he roared, flipping the table to reveal the huddling Sugar Rush racers, their high-pitched screams filling the entire arcade as he smiled down upon them.

Vanellope wasn't the only one who had NIGHTMARE of the man.

"Oh-ho-HOOOO!" he laughed, looking upon them as if they were candy "It has been such a LONG time since I have seen you tots! How are all of ya doin'?"

"S-Stay away from 'em!" Vanellope moaned, glitching a bit as she threw her arms before the group "I'm not gonna let ya hurt 'em, not again!"

"Ah-buh WHAAAA?" the man mocked "Is this happenin'? Vanellope Von Schweetz, defendin' these lil bundles of diabetes? So ya give forgiveness ta THEM, but not ta MEEEE? Tha good king?"

"There was _**NOTHING**_ good about ya, CANDY!" Taffyta snapped as she pushed forward, eyeing her form 'idol' "So don't think ya can scare us! W-We know tha real slime-ball ya are inside! Y-You're NOTHIN' but scales and rusted gears!"

"TAFFYTA NUTHIN-FUDGE!" the king gasped, feigning HORROR to hear such words coming from the girl "W-Who taught ya such language, ta be so CRUDE an' IMPOLITE! I told ya hangin' out with tha GLITCH would rub off on ya in a bad way!"

"She's not a glitch!" Adorabeezle stood up, the group surprised that of all people she was the next to stand up against the former 'king "A-An' ya were never king!"

"Yeah!" shouted Gloyd, grabbing a large chunk of cake and tossing it Candy's way "Get back stink bug!"

 _ **GO!**_

 _ **LEAVE US ALONE!**_

 _ **GET AWAY YA CREEP!**_

The retaliation against Beta was a big enough surprise for Vanellope but to see her friends now going up against Candybug?

This WAS quite the party!

The massive bug growled and hissed as the onslaught of sweets continued his way, blocking the mess from his eyes with his hands.

"URGH! Stupid BRATS! I knew I should have given ya a full erase when I had tha chance!"

"WATCH OUT!" cried Crumbelina as she noticed one of the bug's massive hands aimed towards him, the Cybrid trying to reach for Vanellope but the group split, the lot of racers scattering away.

"Urgh, lil rats!"

Taffyta took hold of Vanellope's hand, the two rushing for a place to hide.

"Anywhere, anywhere is go so long as we're away from-!"

The low drone of Candybug's wings hit the girl's ears, the man diving down and knocking the two two the ground roughly.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope gasped, leaping forward and GLITCHING out of the way just as Candy made another dive.

" _N-Nice save…"_ Taffyta panted, her side a little sore.

"Not so fast girls!"

Vanellope glitched again as Candybug reached for them but the girl knew she couldn't repeat the move forever, less she run her energy down but she had to get herself and Taffyta to safety.

"Taffy!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can we do a co-op?" the vanilla racer asked "Imma need some extra 'LIFT'!"

The strawberry racer knew exactly what Vanellope had meant.

"Hang tight." The little racer said, scowling "Because I'm gonna jump HIGH for this-!"

Ready, ready-!

"Stay Sw-!"

NO.

The words hadn't even come from Taffyta's mouth when both she and Vanellope were plowed by Tor, the boar hitting both girls so hard that they were separated, Vanellope flying one way while Taffyta went the other.

"Hmm, guess ya have more use ta ya than I thought." Candy chuckled to himself, Tor doing nothing but giving him a stony stare. Vanellope landed near Candybug's feet, the girl moaning and unaware the amount of danger she was in.

"Now, shall we return ya ta tha KING, sweetie?"

 _ ***KA-POW!***_

Another blast EXPLODED on the back of the Cybrid's head, Calhoun standing by with a gun held tight.

" _Th-tha collection never ends…."_

"Seriously, where do ya STORE those things?" the bug asked, his brow arching a second later "Or…is that question only FELIX knows tha answer to?"

"That hammer can only last ya so long…." Calhoun growled "An' trust me! I have ALL the patience in tha world ta try it out! Should I keep shootin'? It's all up ta ya, Candy."

"I'm sure ya do, Blondie!" growled Candybug "But I think there is somethin' ya forgot."

"An' what would THAT be?"

"Am I not part Cybug?" sneered tha King "Ya may know about tha bugs but thanks ta tha lil combo I went through? I gained a lil more than just a Cybug's love of LIGHTS, ya know…."

Calhoun didn't quiver once, the barrel of her gun aimed right between Candy's eyes.

" _I gained some info on the program…."_ The Cybrid oozed "An' just tha RIGHT amount of info on YOU!"

Candybug whirled around and hit Calhoun directly in the middle of her armor, the woman crying out in great pain as he body flashed its warning colors.

Not good.

"Info like THAT! Info on how many licks it takes to get tha center of a Hero's Duty-Pop!"

"NO!" Felix cried out in horror as he witnessed the attack upon his wife "TURBO! STOP!"

"Don't go out there, Felix!" Mary cried out as she attempted to stop the man but it was too late; he was now gunning right for the middle of the battle.

"Oh, has it been such a LONG time since I've heard ya call my name like that!" Candybug said amused, watching Felix run up to him "It's almost….de ja vu? I mean, ya couldn't do anythin' back then, its tha same thing now!"

Candybug's cerci wrapped around Calhouns' neck, the woman gagging loudly as she was lifted out of the air and held right before the pained Repaiman, her legs kicking and thrashing about.

"T-Turbo!"

"What was it? Nineteen eighty-three?" the Cybrid mused, his lips pursed "The Butter-Ball gang had tha NERVE ta come ta my game, I gave 'em tha talkin' that the DESERVED ta ensure lil NPCs like them didn't go around 'causin' trouble an' who should show up a second too late after the fire works went off?"

The bug smiled, pushing Felix back with his nose.

" _ **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**_

Of all the nights Felix didn't want to relive, that moment was one of the worst. Candy was trying his best to work through the depowered hero as he had done with Ralph but after seeing the damage his friends had been put through Felix knew he couldn't weaken, not this time.

He had let the entire game down because of that night.

He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I wonder how much pressure it would take ta cut off her head…." The Cybrid grinned, waiting for Felix's next move "Just a lil more? Juuuuust a lil mooore?"

Calhoun cried out as she could feel the cerci tighten around her throat, her fingers trying to claw through.

"B-Brittle winged FREAK!" she cursed, the air becoming hard and harder to take in.

"I'm WAITIN'!" sand Candybug "Your wifey here can only take so many more moments without air, bub!"

"Let her down!" Felix ordered, his temper finally crossed "Put her down or-!"

"Or you'll WHAT?!" Candybug laughed as he gave the Repairman a good whack, sending him back into a wall "C'mon, small fry! I'm DYIN' ta know!"

"F-Felix!" Calhoun coughed, feeling lightheaded "D-Don't fall for his games! D-Don't-!"

Another of Candybug's legs rose up as he gave the Marine a swift kick in the middle, the blow hard enough to cause more damage and to make her blink her warning colors again.

"I can only do this so many more times before she finally CROAKS, Fix-It."

"S-Stop!" the man begged, staggering to his feet "Stop! Don't hurt her anymore!"

"An' why shouldn't I?"

"Be-because-!"

"Felix, don't!"

"I-I-!"

"What was that?"

"Ya already took my hammer! I know _**I'M**_ tha one ya want, aren't I?! Then take me first! DO IT!"

"Grugh, honey! No!" Calhoun called out, trying her all to fight back against the Cybrid "D-Don't play inta his hands! Don't listen ta anythin'! I-I can handle things on my o- _ **AUUUURGH!**_ "

Candybug tightened his grip around Calhoun's middle, the press slow and painful as he made certain that everyone around could hear it, the whine of the metal of her armor bend, the soft sound of bones within as they bent in too far. Felix screamed in anguish, forcing himself to his feet.

"I don't know if she's gonna last too long….I could use your hammer, seein' as its now programmed ta me. I COOOULD."

Felix grabbed a piece of fallen metal from the stage, banging the ground hard with it to get the Cybrid's attention. Anyone who was close by could see the man was ANGRY now, pushed past his limits as his beloved was threatened.

"HEY!"

Candybug seemed bemused by the little shift of the man, Felix gripping the beam in his hand.

"Ya lousy sonuvva no-good POLE-CAT!" Felix shouted, Candybug laughing up a storm "DROP HER!"

"Oh-! O-oh, please! Felix!" the bug cackled, wiping an eye "Those-! Th-those Southern charms, they're just too much! I LOVE 'em!"

"Then I'm sure you're gonna love THIS!" Felix cried out as he made several swipes towards the large but while he was intent on giving the Cybrid a much needed walloped he had to keep something in mind, remembering that his wife was dangling dangerously in the air near him, a fact that Candybug took great advantage of.

"Oh, oh! Don't miss!" the big bug cackled, waving Calhoun about "Oop! Almost hit HER 'stead of me!"

Felix swung the beam again and again, feeling like RALPH in such a situation, wanting nothing to Wreck the bug before he caused any more damage. The monster continued to tease him, laughing in a cruel sort of way as both danced about the station floor, Felix having yet to even hit him.

"But you're so good with THIS hammer!" Candy said, waving the Repairman's hammer, the one he wanted so desperately to retrieve yet he could not touch "Why can't ya make due with a simple pole? It shouldn't be THAT hard? Or perhaps Felix isn't so much of a BATTER as he makes himself out to be!"

So many insults.

So many stupid insults.

Forget acting like a gentleman, forget Southern charm and hospitality! Candybug deserved everything he got!

Felix might have been without his hammer but he was not without his quick feet and fast moves and this time, with his mind clear and his mind focused, the little man jumped into the air with a loud *PING!* and brought down the beam HARD upon Candy's head.

"OOH!"

"TAKE THAT!"

It was a good enough hit…but it wasn't enough.

Candy growled, opening up his wing covers and smacking Felix upon the face with them, causing the Repairman to not only DROP his only weapon but to stumble and roll onto the ground, the knock out more than enough to make him feel like the entire world was spinning as he lay on the ground.

"Urgh, skinny lil busy-body."

"Urf, Felix!" Calhoun gasped, the cerci loosening just a tad "Honey, get up!"

The man stirred as he heard his wife calling toward him but it was too late, Candybug reaching out with a long arm and plucking the man up.

"Another toy ta add ta tha collection! Now where are tha others?"

The bug's eyes scanned the entire area, seeing people duck and hide in fear as he looked upon them.

"Hehe, should I turn this into a hunt? Crush everyone I DON'T need, leave those I want? Sounds like a plan if ya ask me!"

"Hold on a sec!"

Candybug peered up to see Mal flying down towards him though this time around, the playfulness was gone from her face.

"I wanna take out Sargent Barbie!" the smaller woman protested as she pointed towards her chest "I have a record I wanna keep so there is no way you're gonna just SMASH her like that!"

"There are others for ya ta choose from!" Candy snapped back "Take your choice, they're practically all tha same!"

"Oh, no! Uh-uh! This was NOT in tha deal!" growled Mal, flames starting to billow from atop her head "It's bad enough ya tried ta take credit from me boy, but now this?!"

"Well, what can I say?" the Cybrid smiled "Our agreement was but a TEMPORARY one, was it not? Consider it OVER now, sweetie!"

"OVER?!" Mal fussed "OVER?! Ya call it quits in tha middle of a battle?! A decent bug would have at least waited till after things have been won ta pull a cheap shot like that!"

Of course he would pull such a move. It was Turbo after all.

He reared up, his neck bending slightly to look at the woman in the eye "Trust me, SWEETIE-PIE. I doubt ya would like ta stick around for what I am about ta do to this lot. So why don't ya an' that greasy pig of yours cut 'nother hole an' go off floatin' somewhere!"

"Oh, is THAT how it's gonna go?!" shouted the little virus, buzzing about Candybug, ironically, like a little bee "We had somethin' special, pal! Somethin' that only viruses could hand-AAAAH!"

With a little flick of his fingers, Candybug sent Mal flying to the ground, her body rolling a few paces before coming to a stop. Candybug stomped over towards her, his prizes still held tight in his hands.

"Heh, such a cute lil thing."

For a moment, Mal seemed so weak, so helpless as she looked up open the massive figure of Candybug.

"W-what are ya doin'?!" the woman squeaked "W-Why are ya doin' this?! We had a partnership! We had a-!"

The Cybrid's massive hand slammed upon the woman, her cries loud as he quickly found herself apart of his 'collection'.

"I told ya before…it was only TEM-POR-AR-REEEE…." The large Cybrid laughed "An' honestly. Did ya really think I would let some pixie-stick fueled trollop like YA lead tha way? A virus like ME?!"

Candybug threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing throughout the entire station.

"Look at this place! Look at it as it cowers before me! Could ya do better, ya lil runt?! COULD YA DO BETTER?!"

Mal seemed terrified as she was held before the king, his huge teeth pointing down towards her, looking as if they were ready to bite and as surprising as it was, it felt as if the rest of Litwak's were now waiting for HER reaction.

What WAS she going to do?

From the way things had looked, Candy had once again conquered all; he had not only taken out the four heroes of the arcade but it seemed that he had overpowered to viruses at that!

Was the Cybrid's powers so great?

Was he truly capable of taking down an entire arcade in such a manner?

His eyes peered throughout the station, seeing the cowering forms of characters past and present alike huddling before him.

"This is mine!" he laughed as he grabbed Ralph, his eyes then going to Vanellope, grabbing her just as roughly "AN' THIS IS MINE! THEY'RE ALL MINE!"

He know how all of them.

All four of the arcade's heroes.

"Here they are! PROOF!" Candybug roared in pride "PROOF that not only am I the GREATEST racer of all time but that even I alone could take out these pathetic excuses!"

"But who brought ya here?" shouted Mal "WHO made it possible for ya ta even get these fools locked out their games!?"

"Excuse, excuse…." Candybug huffed, one of his free hands mimicking a talking mouth "I would expect such things from a weak lil virus like YOU!"

A sharp bray hit Candy's ears as Tor ran towards him, the only thought on his mind being the protection of his leader, the giant boar leaping up and rushing towards Candy-

"Heh, another one?"

Only to be caught in his hold as well.

"One, two, three, four, five, SIX?" Candy said in surprise "Weeeell, this was a better haul than I expected! I didn't think I would get TWO extra prizes for my work."

Mal kicked and thrashed in the man's hold, Calhoun looking over in surprise at her actions.

Only moments before, the little creature had all but proven that she was strong enough to take on several people on her own but in the hands of Candybug, her strength was now gone? Perhaps her greatest fears had been met. Perhaps Candybug truly WAS as strong as he had threatened.

"Now ta figure out what ta do with ya all…..I mean, which game should I take out first? Sugar Rush seems old hat by now so maybe I should try somethin'-?"

Soft laughter.

Soft, gentle laughter.

Candybug looked over, his eyes going to Mal who seemed much too peaceful as she remained gripped in the Cybrid's hold.

Her smile, her smile of content; Candybug didn't like it, not in the least.

"What?" he asked, eyes narrowing "What are YOU so happy about?"

There was no struggle from Mal, the woman at ease and looking rested as she slowly moved her arms up, pulling them free from Candy's hold without so much as a struggle.

"Ya know…." Mal cooed, resting her arms upon the bug's hand "I knew there was somethin' a lil…DIFFERENT 'bout ya."

A chill ran down Candybug's long neck, her frown deepening "W-What was that?"

"Ever since Tor an' I found ya in that ol' arcade, tha moment we spied ya scuttlin' 'bout like tha roach that ya are….we knew you'd be easy. We KNEW ya would lead us ta somethin' grand."

EASY?

Candybug didn't like the tone that had been used towards him, the man tightening his grip around all in his grasp "Easy?! EASY!? Keep talkin' an' I'll show ya e-!"

"You'll show me WHAT?" Mal smiled back, her own sharp teeth glistening before the man "Oooh, a lesson from a big bad virus?"

Without warning, Mal braced herself and FORCED open Candybug's hand but it wasn't enough just to do that. The woman had made certain to punch his hand back with such force that-

*KER- _ **SNAP!***_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUURGH!"**_

Break.

The pain that shot through Candybug's hand was immense, so much so that he lost grip upon his other captors, dropping them down to the ground as he reached up for his broken hand.

"Ow!" Calhoun cried, looking up a split second later as she caught Felix in her arms. Ralph didn't fare as well, landing HARD upon his face with Vanellope landing on his back a moment later "Is everyone okay?!"

Vanellope shook her head as she came to "Mmm, w-what happened again? Somethin' bout….'bout virues?"

"W-Wh-WHAT DID YOU?!" he bellowed in pain, grabbing for his wrist.

"I'll be takin' that, THANK YA!" Mal said as she flew down towards Candy's chest, pulling out Felix's hammer from in-between the plating "Can't let this thing go ta waste, can we?"

Candy growled as he looked at the woman hovering above him "You dirty lil bandit! Give it back! It's mine, MINE!"

"YOURS?" the woman scoffed, flipping the weapon in her hands "Honey-babe, after all the shocks I went through, I think I deserve a prize like this. An' it'll go SO well with my other collectables!"

Candybug was about to make a swipe for the virus but Tor caught him first, the large boar charging the Cybrid head on and knocking him off his feet. He landed heavily on the ground but things were not over for Candybug.

" _Uuurgh…."_

"Ya know what I hate…."

This time, Candy was silent. All he could do was look, look up and see the horrid anger plastered on Mal's face.

"Ya say you're a VIRUS? HUH! You're no virus, not at all!"

Mal flew down at top speeds, SLAMMING her fist into Candy's face to deliver another winning punch under his chin.

"You're just a MUTANT!"

Another punch!

"You're just a FREAK!"

ANOTHER BLOW!

Mal was much too fast, going this way and that as she slammed Candy all over so many times he could barely THINK! Those around could only watch in shock and awe as whom they thought was once a threat was now making quick and sound work out of the one who moment ago had her in his clutches.

Mal was tiny.

But she had more power than many could comprehend.

"Ya talked down ta me as if ya OWNED me!" Mal cackled, grabbing the beaten Candybug around his neck "Did ya think I was your STOOGE?! _**REALLY?! THAT I AM JUST SOME MINDLESS ZOMBIE FOR YOU TO ORDER AROUND?! THAT VIRUSES ARE SO LOW?!**_ "

Candy could only let out a gurgled moan, Mal's grip allowing for nothing more. She smiled, the sick pleasure rising from seeing her former 'partner' in such a state.

"No, Turbo. No. You're nothin' NEAR close ta bein' a virus. You're just as weak, just as vulnerable as everyone else 'round here."

This could not be happening, this could not be happening! How could things turn against Candy in such a way? He had planned it so perfectly, he had everything right where he wanted it!

But Malicious.

Malicious had OTHER plans.

"Is everyone here THAT hungry ta see a REAL virus in action?" the woman laughed towards the crowds below "Perfect! FINE! Allow me an' my Piggy Pard'ner ta give ya an eyeful!"

Mal threw Candy's head back, a low hiss and growl rising in her throat as she began to return to what could have only been her real state, the state of a virus.

"TOR!" the woman cried out, her voice sounding deep and distorted "GET READY!"

"R-Ready?" gulped Vanellope, crawling on her knees towards the others "R-ready for what?!"

For disaster.

Candybug was too injured to help himself as the moment happened, the moment everything turned in Litwak's. Mal let out a loud, high roar as she dove towards the Cybrid, her claws brandished out as she cut, as she tore, as she RIPPED right thought the hard shell of the bug! People screamed, many covered their eyes, some even FAINTED as they watched the real slaughter before them!

"Oh my LAND!" Felix cried out, pulling Vanellope back as she covered his eyes "W-What-?! What is she DOIN' to 'em?!"

"Slicin' 'em up like a holiday ham if I could guess." Ralph stammered, not even witnessing a CYBUG display such carnage to its prey.

Candy was not spared any pain of the action, his limbs feeling numb as he was unable to lift them, unable to do anything to pull the woman away from him as she continued to drill her claws into his flesh and code.

"HAHAHA!" she cackled like mad, great sparks and flames bouncing from her hands and Candy's shell as she drove further and further into his body, the ear wrenching sound heard by all _**"YA SAID YA WANTED TA BE A VIRUS?! THIS IS WHAT VIRUSES DO, BABY!"**_

"Stop! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" begged the former Monarch, his body starting to glitch "S-S-S-ST-T-OP! I-I- TAKE IT BACK! I-100101- TA-TA-TA-101010 IT-!"

Nothing.

There was not an ounce of sympathy for the man as he was ripped apart.

"TOOOOOOOOOOR!"

The boar stood at attention as he looked up to the female virus, her smile growing wider.

"He's all YOURS!"

Candy's long neck and heavy head lay on the floor but he was still capable of speech, though it was slurred and deep.

" _W-Waath?!"_

No escape.

Many large holes had been cracked open within the bug's chest and it was those holes that Tor made a dive for. As soon as the virus boar dove into him, Candy let out a terrible, anguished filled scream, his entire body thrashing and glitching brightly! Mal hovered above, watching every moment of the King's anguish as his body warped, as his code reset!

" _Hmm, so sweet…."_

What was happening? What was Tor doing within the very code of the Cybrid?

Everyone in Litwak's wanted to know, even if the sight before them might have been much for than some of them could take.

" _O-oh. Oh, programmers…."_ Ralph gagged, turning a big green in the cheeks and turning to face the other direction _"Th-think I might be a lil sick!"_

" _Wh-what is he doin'? What's happenin'?!"_

" _I-I don't know Felix, I don't know…."_ The woman said, holding onto not only Felix but Ralph and Vanellope as well as the show continued. They just could not look away, the sight of the warping figure before them impossible to turn away from but…

But something began to happen.

Little by little, Candybug began to change. His insect appendages began to disappear, his neck shortened, his wings disintegrated. Something was change from within…and so was Candybug.

His cries were once deep and booming but they now grew smaller…

And smaller…

 _And smaller._

All eyes were upon the man as his form slowly reverted down until….

 _A white jumpsuit._

 _Grey skin._

 _Black hair._

" _Uuuungh…."_

It couldn't be!

It was IMPOSSIBLE!

"T-Turbo?!" Felix gasped "H-He's….he's NORMAL again?"

"Normal…for such a wuss."

The repairman looked up, seeing Mal floating down as she landed gracefully next to the former racer.

"You're still online, AREN'T CHA Turbo?"

Upon hearing his name, the grey racer twitched. He moaned, eyes opening to look upon Mal as he gave a cry, moving back as best he could with his sore body until…

He looked down.

" _W-What?"_

He looked at his hands, his arms, his feet; they were back to normal. Everything was back.

" _I'm….I'm back?"_

Despite everything that was going on, Turbo couldn't help but smile. Even if he was no longer a Cybrid, after every bit of pain he had gone through it was near a miracle that he was alive at all, let alone back into his normal form!

"I-I'M BACK!" he cried out, jumping on his feet "I-I mean-! No, I really do mean this! I can't believe this!"

But how?

But WHY?

Why would Mal grant Turbo such a….such a sentence? He was certain that after his turn she would all but DESTROY him but she had returned him to his true glory, to a form that he had wanted to be for so long but was forced to hide in order to keep himself from losing his new title as King. He looked over, approaching the woman with his eyes wide in shock.

" _Mal?"_

"That…." The woman smiled "Is what a REAL virus can do."

Everyone was speechless, no one able to come up with anything to match to the shock they had just witnessed but just a moment later Turbo realized the situation that he was in. Mal was still toying with him, playing with him as if he were a mouse to her cat. He growled, rushing up to the woman and grabbing her around the nape of her collar.

"What WAS all of that?!" the former racer screamed "Was that some sort'a ploy ta get me back?! Ta change my mind?"

"Oh gracious NO." Mal laughed, pushing the racer back gently "Why in this arcade, or any other, would I want anythin' ta do with YOU? I already gots me a good man!"

Turbo twitched, a feeling of unease coming over him, a large shadow approaching him from behind.

"….WHAT?"

 _ ***WA-BAM!***_

Turbo let out a scream as he felt a seismic punch come crashing into his face, the blast so hard that the little man was sent flying back where the Nicelanders were hiding, the lot of them moving out of the way once Turbo had fallen near them.

"HOLY-!" shouted Vanellope "Ya think YA were tha one who punched him, Ralph!"

"Then…WHO?"

Out of the dust, a figure walked; a BIG, hulking figure.

"The guy was bitter…" came a deep, refined sounding voice "But it should last me a good while this time."

"Mmmm, I should hope so." Purred the female virus as she hovered up, tickling the newly formed male virus under the chin "Ya don't know how long I've missed seein' your big grumpy mug, Tor."

TOR?

It…it couldn't be!

"Wa-wait…." Gulped Felix "Th-tha big boar thing? That guy….That's him!?"

Tor turned his head towards Felix, his eyes narrowing "Boar? THING? Are those the only words you can string together to describe me?"

"Oh-HO!" laughed Mal, tittering as she looked at the four before her "Ah, yes. Well, it would have been rather difficult ta explain things tha ya they were before but seein' as things are right where they need ta be-!"

Mal floated up, sitting on the big man's shoulders, his hand reaching up and resting upon her thigh.

"Everyone, allow me ta introduce ya ta Tor. He's my _**HUSBAND!**_ "


	12. Chapter 12- EXPERT MODE

Chapter Twelve – EXPERT MODE

 _Husband?_

 _ **HUSBAND?!**_

That was one way to make an introduction.

Now the count was down to two, two viruses who stood before the four heroes, standing between them and possible deletion. The true power of the duo had yet to be unleashed, though given how powerful MAL was in order to knock down Candybug and for Tor strip him away of all the corrupted coding….

" _W-What are ya two?"_

They were the viruses that nightmare were made of.

Mal walked around the four, eyeing them cruelly "I still can't believe Turbutt…Turbug, whatever his name was….made me think ya guys were somethin'. All that guff an' this is what we're left with?"

The little woman rolled her eyes, clearly not at all impressed by the 'leftovers'.

"Pah, I've seen better lookin' pieces when we got stuck in that Tennis-4-Two console for a day!" she hissed painfully, reaching back to her shoulder "Still got a kink from that!"

"Never the less, they should please the hive given then condition that they are in." Tor said, his mannerisms very much calm and collected, the polar opposite of what his so-called wife was hyperactively displaying "With the exception of the smaller two of course. The one that apparently 'glitches'? The former hammer-man? Perhaps they would make better snacks for the road."

Vanellope scooted back from Tor; his looks may have been less jarring than Candybug but the way his words slithered from his mouth? It was enough to make even the hardest of candies melt in fear from the inside out.

"Eat? Is that why you're a PIG?" the girl said in a mocking tone as she stuck her hands in her pocket "Makes sense I guess."

Tor didn't respond, though a small smile began to appear on his face, tickling Vanellope under her chin.

"Hmm, such pluck for someone who has very little time left. I guess that means your meat shall be EXTRA tender."

In a burst of light Vanellope glitched atop Ralph's shoulders, the Ralph letting out a threatening growl.

"Don't touch me. _**EVER.**_ "

"You're talkin' a lotta game, pal…." Ralph growled, taking a threatening step towards the big virus "But if ya touch so much as one more hair on ANYONE in this arcade-!"

"Oh, temper, TEMPER." Tor sniffed, crossing his arms against his thick chest "And from what I learned, you were trying to get people to stop seeing big bad guys are BRUTES? Thanks for destroying THAT illusion, sir. If anything, you're taking it a few steps back with YOUR behavior."

Without thinking twice, Ralph dove in for the two much to the shock of the others.

"Ralph!" cried Felix but he was too late to catch his friend.

The man's fists directly at Tor's face, the Wrecker feeling the edge of his nose brushing against his skin but….

" _Amateur. …"_

He may have been BIG, but Tor was about to show Ralph just how many moves HE could do.

The big virus moved dodged quick, moving right out of the way just as Ralph swung his massive fist but then Tor made his move, grabbing upon the Wrecker's arm and pulling him forward. There was a cry, Ralph feeling himself stumble forward as Tor drove his elbow upon the back of his spine, Ralph screaming loudly as he felt himself pounded into the ground. The crowd gasped in shock, not used to seeing Ralph taken down so easily but there he was lying face down upon the floor with the other man standing over him, not a bead of sweat upon Tor's skin.

"Holy Hohos!" cried Gloyd, he and the other racers peeking from behind one of the station benches "Was that a finisher or what?!"

Well, now Ralph had brick on his face.

He moaned, slowly stirring as he managed to turn and sit up, his body still feeling the aftermath of the hit "Nice moves…for a virus, I mean."

Tor smiled warmly, his demeanor still so calm and still "Thank you…."

And then…the turn.

" _ **ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT ELSE I HAVE FOR YOU!"**_

This time, Tor was the one to move the faster, the man charging down at Ralph. The Big Wrecker moved back, missing the charge as he attempted to regain his footing but it was just what the virus wanted. IN the split second that his attention was focused elsewhere Tor made his move, the virus throwing back his arms and then thrusting them forward.

"Ralph, look out!"

All Ralph could see was GREEN, green vines an tendrils erupting from the male virus' arms and fingers as they jutted out and wrapped themselves tightly against his legs, squeezing them like a vice!

"OOH! What in Litwak's-?!"

"Spin."

Tor planted his feet, LITERALLY, into the ground and began to spin Ralph about the space with ease.

" _ **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!"**_

Faster and faster Ralph was swung, the entire station whirling around him in a maddened kaleidoscope of color and screams. Of the faces he could make out, he could see them looking towards him in FEAR, true fear of what would happen if their Hero could not beat this enemy, could not take him down as he had done with many others.

"H-H-HEY! I want off this crazy ride!"

Off?

"Well, why didn't ya SAY so, RED?" Mal smile happily, springing to her feet as she flew upwards into the air "Toss 'em this way, bay-beh!"

A sharp jolt was enough to signal Ralph that Tor had loosened his grip, his body flying off towards the awaiting Mal.

UP towards the awaiting Mal.

UP!

"Aw man, aw COCONUTS!" Ralph flailed as he noticed the station was getting mighty far away the higher he flew but what was worse was seeing MAL waiting for him, the woman showing forth a maddened grin as he inched closer to her.

"An' here comes tha pitch…."

The little woman clenched her fist together and SLAMMED Ralph right in the middle of his face, the man going down to the ground like a stone. Tor kept a watchful eye but as soon as the Wrecker was just an inch from him.

" _Step…."_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Right through the floor Ralph did go.

The entire station shook, the entire CORD shook….it was a hit for the ages, Ralph feeling that he had nearly gone through the FLOOR after such a hit.

"Augh, RALPH!" Vanellope cried out in agony as she glitched over to her friend, Tor not even caring that she glitched away with him a second later "Ah, c'mon stink breath! Talk ta me, talk!"

Pixel birds of pain swirled around the man's head, " _Girl's got some fire-power. I'll give her that…_ "

Mal was still floating above the others, her legs kicking in the air.

"Heheheh, yup. Tells ya somethin' when ya don't have ta be TOWERIN' like Blond-Britches down there when ya got GUNS like this!"

"Yeah, forget it. Just gonna shoot her now." Calhoun growled, her gun charging but once more Tor moved in with his vine-like arms, the tendrils wrapping themselves around the barrels.

"I particularly never saw the hype in characters such as these…."

"Urgh, let go!" Calhoun fought back against the virus but the sound of a slow hiss and the torrid smell of melting metal hit her nose. She looked down, noticing that her guns were slowly being corroded away by Tor's virus code, the woman crying out as she let go, her guns falling to the floor and pooling into a pile of liquefied, rotted code.

"Take your guns away, and what are you miss?"

"Mad, for one thing." The woman said, not taking a step back "Those were two of my favorites, BUD!"

Tor was unmoved, his hands and arms returning to normal as he rejoined with his wife "Love?"

"M'yeeeeees?"

"They clearly want to keep going. Perhaps we should give them the honors…."

"Oooh, ya mean we should introduce 'em ta some MORE of our friends?" the smaller of the two asked, clapping her hands together happily.

"M-More?" gulped Felix "moving closer to his wife "Y-Ya mean there are even MORE around?!"

Mal didn't even so much as grace the Repairman with a reply, twirling into the air giddily before stopping cold, hands out and eyes beaming as she looked upon the trapped citizens of Litwak's.

"Ladies eeeeeeeeeeeeeen GENTLE-PIXELS! Boy, are ya in for a big show TODAY! The woman sang out "Both Tor an' I are so PRIV-AGE-LEEEDGED ta be here since this is tha FIRST TIME we've had such an audience for a take down!"

"Take down, my ass!" barked Calhoun, shaking her fist up at the virus "Bring your cowardly lil behind down here an' FIGHT, Mal!"

"All in due time, Blondie. All in due time…" the woman replied as if she were speaking to a child, taking a pack off the side of her belt "Right now however, we must get ALL of you ready for the master an' with so many? Ho! That'll take some time with only TWO of us!"

Vanellope kept her eyes upon Mal, a terrible feeling forming in her stomach as she watched her fish around the bag, something glowing and moving inside. She rejoined her friends, her skin covered in goose bumps.

" _Guuuuys?"_

"We have so many mouths ta feed back at home…." The woman continued, pulling out what looked to be some sort of glowing orb, the contents within it looking as if it were ALIVE. She raised the object above her head, her fingers just ITCHING to drop it down "Lemme show ya SOME of em!"

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" shouted Calhoun, stepping back just in time as Mal HURLED the object down towards the floor. Upon making contact with the ground, the item seemed to SMASH to bits like a rotten pumpkin, gelatinous bits splattering about on the ground.

"Aw. YUCK!" cried Sakura, wrinkling her nose "It…it looks like a giant rotten EGG!"

"M-Maybe, but what IS it?"

Not too far away some familiar racers observed the mass, the little gelatinous blobs quivering about before them. They were moving, they were squeaking, tiny beady eyes forming and rising from the middle of their cores as they took a gander upon the people before them, drippy smiles stretching upon the surface of their faces. The oozed towards the characters, slow at first, but as the scent of fresh code hit them they moved faster…

*Scree!*

And faster!

 _ ***SCREEE!***_

AND FASTER!

" _Din-Din time."_ Mal waved.

The blobs shot out towards the trapped characters, their eyes so big their smiles so wide as the quickly LATCHED themselves onto any who were near! If the panic beforehand was massive, once a new set of VIRUSES had been unleashed the fear was IMMEASURABLE.

It didn't matter where they ran, how much they screamed, Litwak's was not escaping from this.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Mal laughed, rolling on her back "Look at 'em GO!"

The virus blobs spread and multiplied throughout, taking each hit, taking each blow, taking each attack that was given to them and what was worse?

"Urgh! There's MORE of 'em!" Calhoun said, finding out the hard way after she landed a good blow right through the middle of a blob, the thing breaking into four more creatures. They gave a cry as they leapt towards her.

" _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

"Sarge, DUCK!"

The Marine moved just in time to see a blast of ice shooting past her, the blobs that were one her freezing instantly. She turned back, Mouse standing weakly on her feet and clutching her Cybug Frost Gun in her hands.

"Man, this is one hella' party!" the Cadet panted, her sides still aching from the previous attack.

 _ **SCREE SCREE SCREEEEE!**_

Freezing might have been a temporary fix…but it wasn't enough. Calhoun leapt back, throwing her hands in the air as the things began crawling near her.

"Aw, c'mon! What's so 'attractive' about me? Go eat some leftover cake, that's REAL nice!"

It seemed the virus coding within the blobs were too strong even for the power of the ice, the blobs ABSORBING the bits before breaking through and taking on a new texture.

*SCREEEEEE!*

An ICE texture.

The two space-marines said nothing at they witnessed the transformation, the now ice-blobs attacking even more people, the screams getting louder as they were carried into the crowd.

"Viruses?" Said Mouse.

"Power absorption?" Followed Calhoun.

"Worse than Cybugs?"

"Most definitely."

Mouse moaned, burying her hands into her face _"We need ta get back into our game…."_

Not too far away, a powerful space-man and his girlfriend tried their best to hold of the deluge of blobs, Quasar firing away with everything he had. Of course, it still had not gotten through to him just yet that firing his gun was only going to create more and more of the creatures, his screams loud and his anger high as he kept blasting away but the jellies kept multiplying, giving him their little grin and cry.

"Damn it, why won't these things get back?!" the man cried out, Hailey right behind though she held her guns back, clued in sooner than her companion.

"Quasar, stop!" the woman cried out, trying to pull the man's gun away but he fought her off "Shooting them only increases their numbers!"

"Don't shoot?!" the man blustered, managing to pull his gun away and shoot again "If ya don't want me ta shoot, what else do ya expect me ta do then?!"

"I-I don't know right now but there has to be something else we can do to get them back!"

"Somethin' ele-?! Hailey! We can't get back into our game or have ya forgotten!" the man roared in anger, his face turning red.

"Quasar, we don't have time for this!"

The man roared out in anger as he blew out another large shot "GYAAAUGH! If it hadn't been for those stupid NPCs from Fix-It's game, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Hailey managed to punch a particularly large blob away moment before digging her heels right into Quasar's foot "Don't you dare! Don't you DARE bring that up, we don't have time for it!"

"AAAAUGH! Stupid NPCs!" the man cursed, thanking his programmers that his gun would remain charged on its basic setting, even out-of-game "Didn't I tell ya stuff like this would happen if ya didn't keep 'em in line!"

Hailey double-jumped out of the way from another blob, clearly not in the state of mind to argue about status "QUASAR!"

The man ignored his partner's cries, shooting at every blob that neared him "This is why ya leave tha heavy shootin' ta tha big boys! Because at least we can't get taken down that easil-!"

 _ **QuuuuuAAAAAAsssAAAAAR!**_

While everyone else continued the melee around them, the two space fighters stopped, looking about for the source of the grim sound.

"W-What was-?"

 _ **QUUUUUUAAAAASAAAAAAR!**_

Someone was looking for the man.

But who.

"Who…who's there?!" Quasar growled, his fingers wrapped around the trigger of his gun. He turned forward, his eyes meeting with something that made his skin go blue, his blood run cold.

Hailey stumbled back, her body shaking upon what she saw "N-No way…."

Little figures staggered near them, little FAMILIAR figures and why were the lot so recognized by the two?

 _Because they were the NPCs from THEIR game._

The little space creatures were COVERED in virus blobs, their eyes white and their entire bodies warped and misshapen as the corrupted programming took over.

"Oh naw. AW NAW!" the man cried out, pushing Hailey behind him to protect her "Get back, GET _ **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUGH!**_ "

Hailey screamed but upon opening her eyes she found that SHE had not been attacked as instead the infected NPCs went after their LEADER instead!

"Babe!"

In such a cruel turn, the man found himself BURIED under his own legion of NPCs, the little creatures going at the man with everything they had, teeth, nail and claws! He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to fight the lot off but they were two strong for him, the virus-programming adding strength to their madness.

"G-Get off you weaklings, OFF!"

"U-U-USE-1010-1010-1000-LEEEESS LITTLE TH-TH-TH-THINGS!" glitched one of the NPCs, grabbing Quasar around his neck, chocking him.

"SSSSTAAAA-AY-AY-AY-Y IN YOooooOOUR PLACE!" shouted another, trying to bend the man's arms back.

Hailey tried her best to fight off the NPCs, pulling them back but they too came after her. Her shriek was loud and piercing as she fell back but unlike her comrade, she did not want to hurt them. They were her GAME-MATES, her PARTNERS. Even if they were infected she could not get the drive up to shoot them.

As in her programming, she wanted to _**SAVE**_ them.

"G-Guys, stop!" she cried out, her voice wavering in her throat "Fight it off!"

"KA-KA-KA-KA-101010-0001-KILL!"

"CONSUME!"

From the floor, the space-man could see his girlfriend getting attack, the anger rising in him.

"ARRRRK! Let go, LET GO!" he gasped, reaching for his gun and shooting his own NPCs in the face "Nasty things! Don't you dare touch her like that!"

"Quasar, DON'T!" Hailey cried out in horror "You're going to DELETE them if-!"

The man did not listen, shooting everywhere he could to get the onslaught of monsters off him but as he was quick to find out, the virus programming had already done its work on his NPCs. They were completely consumed and because of that even if they were destroyed, the virus programming kept them alive. Hailey screamed loudly as she watched one by one, the NPCs getting blown to pieces but rather than evaporating into pixels, the mishappen, corrupted chunks lay on the floor, strewn among the still slithering jelly viruses

PIECES of them were not attacking Quasar and Hailey

"Th-th-the 10100-10010 ORDER of th-th-1010-THIIIIIINGS!" cackled one of the NPCs, its voice sounding distorted but through the distortion, Quasar could have SWORN…

That he heard his own voice?

Was it possible?

Could it have been?

It was almost as if the virus were replaying the memories of the NPCs, presenting them to the space-man in his own voice to add to his punishment. He was frozen in fear, eyes locked upon the figures as they approached him and his partner, bullets unable to stop it, fights unable to-

*BOOM!*

"BLURGHT!"

The two gasped as they were snapped from their stupor, looking up to see a gaggle of brightly colored RACERS beating the living TAR out of the thing.

"What the-!"

"CALHOUN!" shouted Taffyta "ITS AN INFECTION!"

Quasar was still confused, still stuck on the ground "I-infect-?"

"Move, move!" ordered Minty, going from behind and SHOVING the two off the ground "Ya wanna get eaten? Then get your cans up an' run!"

"C'mon!" Hailey said in anger as she took hold of Quasar's hand and dragged him off "The sooner get away from this-!"

Mal and Tor had both perched themselves upon the rafters of the station, looking down in loving glee as they watched everyone stumble over themselves.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" cooed Mal, leaning on her husband. The big virus patted his wife upon the head, a small inkling of a smile creasing on his face.

"Breathtaking, it is…."

There were a few characters below making haste to help others but it was becoming clearer by the second that the lot were woefully outnumbered, the amount of viruses as well as infected people increasing.

"We need anti-virals!" said Calhoun, punching a blob in the face "If we don't administrate them soon, we'll have MORE viruses ta deal with!"

"Well, it would be NICE but remember that lil detail of us not gettin' into our games?!" Mouse roared, clearly frustrated at this point.

A large explosion rocked the two off their feet, knocking them back towards the snack table were the Sugar Rush racers were carrying a few smaller characters to safety.

"Gah!" Swizz cried, nearly ending up under Mouse as she landed on the ground.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud! I'm gonna end up snapped in half at this point!"

"HAHAHAH! Keep it up, Litwak's!" Mal cackled from above "This just keeps gettin' better n' better!"

Mouse slammed her hand on the ground "Parasite! I just need somethin' ta override tha command she put on tha our games ta get in! Anythin'!"

Swizz looked over "Ya think….ya think its on a universal lock or somethin'?"

"From tha way it work when she first implemented it, that's what I'm hopin' it is." The cadet answered, watching Mal as she swooped down "If I had my equipment on me, I could POSSIBLY hack through but right now, she's tha only key ta us gettin' back in!"

"An' as we've seen…." Calhoun hissed through her teeth "That honey ain't easy ta take down."

"There's gotta be a way though! I mean, viruses aren't immune ta all attacks, we know that!" said Swizz.

"Right…" Mouse nodded, her mind still turning and spinning "Punch aren't gonna do it though. We need somethin'-! Somethin'….."

Both racer and cadet looked at each other, almost as if their minds hit the same wavelength.

"Candlehead!"

The little candle-headed racer meeped in shock as she looked over towards her friend "Y-Yeah?"

"Do ya have ANY power-ups on ya? ANY?"

The little racer was shivering badly but she reached for her purse digging through it "W-Well, I do have a Choco-Storm an' a Sour-Ra-!"

"That one!" Swizz said "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!"

"B-But why?!"

Before any answers were given, Swizz took the power-up while Mouse took something from her own cache, the two of them hooking the items together into one large awkward looking bomb.

"I need ta get this over ta Vanellope, STAT!" said Swizz, taking a quick jump from under the table.

"A-An' what about tha rest of us?!"

"Sarge!" Swizz said, rushing into the crowd "Tell everyone ta head up!"

"Up?"

"UP!" the boy pointed, finally vanishing in the thick of the mess.

It was crazy…

But it was the only thing that could be done at the moment.

"Okay, everyone heard the kid. Let's go!"

"W-wait, what?" a little Monkey Girl gasped "You're just gonna listen ta tha ki-?"

"Move, MOVE!" Calhoun ordered, shoving a few people up the banners that lay around them "Find a strong tether an' hang on!"

With no other choice people began moving upwards to higher ground, many of them kicking off any blobs that still remained on their clothing. Ralph looked over and saw Calhoun wave a signal towards him, the big man quickly figuring out the plan. He rushed over towards the Nicelanders, taking a few in his hands.

"C'mon, guys!"

"Ooof, not so TIGHT there big guy!" coughed Lucy, the air squeezed out of her.

"All of ya, al of ya!" the Wrecker said, stooping down "Some of ya get on my shoulders!"

Felix quickly got to the beat and rushed over to Gene and Mary, the Mayor still too weak to even move.

"Dear?" asked Mary, letting out a little squeak as Felix picked her up and put her on his back.

"Just hang tight ma'am!" the Hero said as he reached down for Gene "We're-HOORF!"

Mary just looked, seeing that Felix's knees were quaking under him as Gene lay half-conscious on his back "…Young man?"

Darn it Gene! Why was he so much heavier than he looked?

Ralph eyed his friend, noticing him struggling under the weight of the game's Mayor "Um….Felix?"

The Repairman was going red in the face "Y-Yeah?"

"….Ya know, I could handle a few extra po-"

Felix wasn't going to be taken down so easily, reaching for a banner and jumping up, managing to get a little higher than Ralph despite the extra weight on him "Just climb Ralph, CLIMB!"

"Freeze, Fix-It!

"YAURGH!"

Felix felt himself being pulled down, Gene slipping from his grip but he moved in quick, grabbing the Nicelander's hand.

"Gotcha!"

"F-Felix!"

"Ms. Mary!"

In his attempt to save Gene, Felix had moved too quickly and caused Mary to slip from his shoulders, the little woman tumbling down to the ground and landing with a bounce right at the feet of…

"TURBO?!"

The one and only.

"Don't think 'bout goin' ANYWHERE, Sweets!" the former racer growled, taking a hold of Mary in his arm and returning his grip upon Felix's leg, shaking him roughly "S'bad enough that those FREAKS double-crossed me back there but ya wanna know ONE thing that would make up for all'a this?! Seein' all'a ya Fix-It ffat-heads get eaten alive!"

"Turbo, let go!" Felix protested, the man's hands digging into his skin "TH-this-! This is CRAZY! Instead of fightin' me, lemme help ya!"

"Are ya NUTS?!" Ralph gasped, astonished that even after so much, Felix was still willing to HELP Turbo escape the wrath of the diabolical duo. Though Felix's sentiments were valiant enough, the former racer was in no mood to consider anything else but getting the revenge he so thought had been long withheld from him.

"Is that so?" the grey-skinned racer growled, tugging Felix off the banner, both he and Gene CRASHING to the floor. Felix wasn't given a second to recover, Turbo giving him a hard wallop in his face "Punk-ass goody-two shoes. I should'a used that stupid code ta take out your game FIRST all those years ago!"

"Urgh! Stop you nasty brute, don't put a hand on him!" Mary shouted, kicking her little legs but the man shook her, making her cry out once more.

"Sit tight pinkie, you'll be taken care of soon enough."

"Let 'em go!" Ralph shouted out, trying to KICK Turbo from where he hung all the while still juggling the other Nicelanders in his hands. Turbo took full advantage of the situation, ducking under Ralph's kick as he threw Mary down on the ground.

"So what's it gonna be, Big Guy? Gonna toss tha lot of tha butter-bunch back ta tha sharks ta fight ME or would it be worth it watchin' us down here get eaten?"

"Urrrg, TURBO!"

"Hah, betcha had your lil glitch friend now don'tcha but sorry! Ya can't cheat your way outta EVERYTHIN', RAAALPH!"

"Turbo, stop!" Felix begged, wiping his bloodied nose "For once, think about what's gonna happen when ya get caught! It's gonna be a GAME OVER for good this time if we don't climb up!"

"Do ya think I care?!" the former racer roared, some red leeching onto his face the more furious he became "DO YOU THINK I CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME THIS TIME!?"

"Turbo, just-!"

The former racer struck Felix again, his smile growing as he watched the Repairman cower before him, writing in such pain "You an' this arcade! Ya turn-coats, ya worms! As soon as somethin' flashy turns up you're all so quick ta lap that up!"

"Turbo, STOP!"

" _ **DO YA THINK I'M JUST GONNA END THIS?! THAT I'M JUST GONNA LET YA WALK AWAY AS IF NONE OF YA HAD ANYTHIN' TA DO WITH THIS?! I AM NOT GONNA LOSE ANOTHER CHANCE TA FINALLY SMASH YA TO-!"**_

"Oh for cryin' out LOUD!" shouted a voice from behind "SHUT UP!"

*KA-CRACK!*

" _ **AUUURGH!"**_

With a heavy thud, Turbo fell before Felix. The man let out a yelp, looking up to gaze upon the face of he who had brought Turbo down.

He?

Try _**SHE.**_

"M-MARY!?"

The Fix-it-Felix gang looked down, all eyes on a FUMING figure in a torn pink dress glaring down at the now unconscious Turbo, a sharp heel held in her hands.

"Don't you DARE put your hands on anyone else, you hear?!"

Ralph blinked, feeling his hands suddenly take him up a WEE bit higher up the banner.

If anyone was going to force the anger out of Mary, it was going to be Turbo and from what everyone had witnessed…

" _U-Unruly hooligan…."_

It was something to behold.

The man let out a moan but Mary had clocked him good as he was not getting up any time soon.

" _S-Stupid lil fat ass…."_

"Nel?"

"Y-yes, Mary" the little Nicelander meeped. Mary raised a hand, waggling her fingers.

"Your bow. We need it."

Nel didn't miss a beat, undoing the massive bow holding down her curls and tossed it down at Mary. With its length, the little Nicelander was able to tie Turbo up, handing the end of the lasso to Ralph as she climb upon his arm but as she did so, the Wrecker was able to see some of the fear returning to the woman's eyes, her bod shaking just slightly.

"M-Miss Mary?" the Wrecker asked "Y-You okay?"

Mary clutched onto Ralph's arm, burying her face and shaking her head. She have gotten Turbo but she wasn't feeling as jubilant as the others would have thought she would have. In fact, Ralph could have sworn he heard her crying, her body shaking.

" _J-Just get us up, please Ralph. P-Please…."_

Yeah, it was best to get to safety at this point.

Soon everyone was up on higher ground, but the question remained….WHY?

"Oh, what tha-?" Mal blinked once she noticed the floor had been cleared with the exception of the sea of blobs "Tha hell do they think they're doin'?!"

"Mal, wait!" Tor warned "Our jellies can still get them!"

"Yeah, but they take FOREVER ta climb up, ya know that!" the woman retorted angrily as she jumped from her seat "They think they can get away from this?! Well, they just made themselves EASIER ta reach!"

"Dear don't-!"

Too late.

Mal jumped from the rafters and dove down, her fury set upon slashing every character who appeared in her view.

"Oh, haha! So funny!" she spat, getting closer and closer "Lookit how SMART Litwak's is! They're gonna climb up like chickens on roost! Well honeys, lemme get into your coop an' rip ya-!"

"VANELLOPE, NOW!"

*GLITCH!*

All Mal could see was LIGHT….a light and a FROWN.

"Hope ya like somethin' a little ZESTY!"

Before Mal could move, Vanellope SLAMMED the device both Swizz and Mouse had made right upon the virus' chest. She brayed out as she lost balance, falling on the ground with a hard crash only to watch as Vanellope glitched off several times towards the others, finally reappearing atop Ralph's shoulders.

"UUURGH! Annoyin' BRAT!" Mal hissed, a few of the jellies crawling over to her, almost as if they were worried for their master "Just wait till-!"

SOUR PATCH BATCH!

Cybug Shocker activation. Three, two, ONE.

Mal looked down, noticing that the device was glowing….

And CHARGING.

"What tha-"

SHOCK.

There was a beep, a ping and then Malicious was ENGULFED in a powerful wave of electricity!

 _ **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!**_

Tor watched in horror as his wife was electrocuted before him, springing up on his feet as he looked down "MAL!"

"What's happening?!" Candlehead cried out, clutching onto Taffyta.

Despite how the odds were stacked against them, both Swizz and Mouse knew that it would only take the work of TWO power-ups to tip things in their favor. Mal was being shocked to her very core by the Hero's Duty device while at the same time, the Sugar Rush item was also working its way through, the combination of BOTH resulting in so much of Mal's programming being FRIED while the sour power of the candy power-up rendered her unable to concentrate on what little power she had left, the rancid taste filling her mouth and locking up her joints and thoughts.

"A-A-ARRRTH!" she managed to cry out, her mind going one way and then another thanks in part to both power ups.

And the jellies?

They two were shocked, Mal acting as the main reactor to all of them as she held the power onto the ground. It suddenly made sense as to WHY Swizz wanted everyone to head up, the jellies proving to be the perfect conductors to carry on the shock through all on the floor.

"AAAURGH! S-S-STOOOP!" Mal shrilled, trying to force her limbs out but they buckled under the lock "R-R-R-R-R-RUUGHR! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO FRY!"

"Us? Ha!" laughed Vanellope "If anyone is cookin' right now, it's YOU!"

Mal was losing her grip on the programming, Mouse looking around to see that the entrances of the games were starting to blink, the lights returning.

"It's workin', it's workin'!"

Just as Mouse had hoped the doors finally opened, the programming weakening and dropping the shield!

"N-N-N-10101-NO!" Mal screamed, once she realied what was happening "NO! DON'T!"

"Everyone, just gun it!" Calhoun shouted "Don't worry about gettin' in tha RIGHT game! Just get inta any one! Get through the doors, don't touch tha floors! JUST GET OUTTA HERE!"

"T-TOR!"

Tor jumped down, trying to aim himself away from the center of the shock.

"Hang on darling! I'll-!"

*GLITCH!*

"AURG!"

Once more, Vanellope glitched before the man and kicked him in the face, knocking him off guard and right into the center of the shock wave! He too cried out as he was subjected to the painful electrocution, his added size only making the electricity flow more and destroying the weaker jellies on the floor.

"Th-that's two down!" the girl panted, feeling a familiar and unwelcomed feeling in the middle of her core "T-try gettin' at us again, I dare ya!"

"Vanellope, let's go!" Candlehead shouted, taking the girl by the hand "We can't-!"

The two let out screams as they felt something strike them from behind, both hit by shocks. Ralph was only but a short distance away and saw both girls fall.

"Oh, coconuts!" the big man cried out, shoving the last Nicelanders into the game "Kid, get up!"

The two moaned, feeling their entire bodies shaking from the shock. Candlehead looked up and screamed, noticing Tor staggering to his feet on his hands and knees, his vine-like tendrils sprawled out before him and still twitching from the electrical bath, the light finally dying down as both devices hit their time limit. Mal fell to the floor, her body wafting with smoke as the final remains of the jelly virus dissipated, not a single trace of them left.

"G-G-G-Gonna sm-sm-smash you to-to bits!"

"Urg, run Candlehead, run!" Vanellope cried out but the other racer was far too scared, far too shocked to move as the large virus glared upon both her and Vanellope, his features warping, his body glitching.

"F-For consumption!"

And his mind thinking of nothing more than to consume the two.

He roared, braying like the boar people had first seen him as, and charged towards the two. Vanellope took hold of Candlehead and glitched out of the way but the man quickly followed the pattern, his skin sensing the power that leeched off her with every jump she made.

"No, get away!"

He snorted loudly, smoke billowing from his nose and mouth "Yo-You hurt her! B-b-bits and BYTES!"

"Just leave us alone, leave us alone!" Candlehead cried out in great fear as Vanellope glitched again. Tor proved to be the faster this time, clumsily letting out an arm and striking the two onto the ground near Mal. Vanellope glitched in pain but her focus turned to Candlehead, the girl still beside her.

"Candles? CANDLES! Say somethin'!"

" _W-What?"_

The vanilla racer stumbled over towards Candlehead just as Mal regained herself, the woman feeling dizzy as she sat up.

" _Urrg….why do I taste sour berries in my mouth?"_

She looked down, her eyes going upon the two racers before her.

"Get up, run!"

Mal paused, her body glitching as she looked upon the two.

"…..NO."

"C-C'mon, Candlehead! We don't have much time!"

"I-I'm goin'-!"

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

The two stopped as they heard Mal bellow so loudly before them, the woman going to her feet and screaming as she clutched her hands to her head, glitching and warping horribly.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! D-D-D-DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! DON'T GET AWAY! DON'T-!"

"W-What's happenin' ta her?" Candlehead cowered in fear "W-Why's she screamin' like-?"

The virus' wings opened up, the woman looking even more like a monster than before as she raced towards the two, her claws out.

" _ **HE NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE! HE NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE!"**_

"Stay away from her!" roared Ralph, the man leaping into the fray as she took Mal by her legs and pulled her back. Tor attempted to counter the move but in his weakened state, he was no match for the Wrecker. All it took was one punch and the man was sent flying, Ralph panting heavily as he stood before his friend.

"You've already done enough damage ta us! I ain't gonna let ya hurt tha kid!"

Mal skidded on the smooth floor a great distance away from the others, her body still thrashing and twisting even after she had landed.

 _Theytheytheytheytheytookhertookherherherherher!_

Ralph braced himself, on the watch for another attack.

 _Shesmineshesmineshesmine!SHECOMEWITHMESHECOMEWITHMESHECOMEWITHMEEEEEE-!_

The way Mal was contorting, the way she was moving about, the way it seemed she was calling out to her….Vanellope began to realize just how dangerous the entire situation was becoming. Even Candybug could not drum up the same amount of fear she was now developing over the viruses, Candlehead right along with her as she shivered.

"W-What does she want with _**ME?**_ " Vanellope gasped only to hear a low drown behind her. She looked back, seeing the lights above the games starting to flicker again, a clear indication that Mal had regained control over the programming after her little 'shock'.

"Oh, no!" the vanilla racer gasped, taking Candlehead by the collar "Get back in, C-Butt! Before-!"

 _*SHRRZT!*_

It has closed.

They were trapped.

"V-Vanellope!" Candlehead sobbed, the other girl trying all she could to glitch through the shield but it wasn't working.

"No, please! Just let Candlehead get back in! Just her! PLEASE!"

Calhoun and Felix, busy helping others for cover, looked over and saw their friends laying before the viruses.

"Ah, sweet butter biscuits…."

Mary looked up, pulling the Repairman back "Felix, wait-!"

"Ms. Mary, ya gotta do a BIG favor for me, okay?"

The little woman shivered, noticing how tightly Felix was taking her hand "Y-Yes?"

"Make sure everyone is safe, make certain no one else gets in. I'mma take care of somethin'!"

"But-!"

A large boom knocked the two back, the glitch cover returning in its place as Felix rolled down onto the ground. He moaned, but a hand lifted him up.

"Honey?"

Calhoun said nothing, standing watch of the viruses as they looked down upon the racers, both their forms towering over the candy children. Candlehead was shaking terrible as Vanellope could feel, the only thing left to do was the thing she was programmed for.

To lead.

"Don't ya dare hurt Candlehead!" Vanellope said, standing tall before Mal, such emptiness seen in her eyes "I don't care what ya do ta me! I've been through more, I've been through it all! So there is no way that I'm gonna get scared away by a buncha-!"

A hand.

A soft touch of a hand.

Vanellope's words stopped in her throat as Mal placed her hand upon her head, a smile forming on her face.

"Sweet lil thing…." The virus said, her voice so kind and sweet, sounding nothing like the maddening cackle that the racer had grown used to.

The adults twitched on their feet, waiting for the next move and those who were within the man games could only watch; only watch and wait for the first move to be made.

The mint-chip girl's heart was racing, her eyes wide in shock. Was Mal going to HURT Vanellope, was she going to hurt HER? She had to look up, she had to see just what Mal was planning. Despite the fear going through her, Candlehead forced herself to look, to see right into the eyes of the woman who had caused them so harm, who had hurt so many.

Her eyes.

They…they didn't seem as scary as they had before.

From where Candlehead sat, she could see them brighten, she could see them glow but not with the same malicious power as the woman had shown before. There was something FAMILIAR in the woman's eyes, something she had seen before and yet she could not pin-point it.

Those eyes.

Those green eyes.

Mal stooped down to Vanellope, a finger slowly going up the girl's back "Everyone here loves you so much…."

Vanellope glitched in place but Mal seemed to hold on firm, her nails clawing DEEP into her scalp.

" _ **BUT NOT EVERYTHIN' IS ABOUT YOU, GLITCH!"**_

Her grip tight upon the girl, Mal picked Vanellope up and HURLED her towards Ralph, her screams filling the entire arcade.

"Gotcha!"

Nice catch by Ralph.

Vanellope panted loudly, still in shock from what had happened but it dawned upon her a moment later that if Mal had tossed her away….

 _She was moving onto another._

"CANDLEHEAD!"


	13. Chapter 13- Co-Op

Chapter Thirteen- Co-Op

Candlehead?

What did Mal want with Candlehead?

The little mint-chip racer was PETRIFIED in fear as the woman approached her, the kindness she had once seen in the woman's eyes all but GONE at this point.

" _B-B-B-Baby Bl-bl-bloom…."_ Mal droned on, a crazed smile on her face, her body glitching in and out "B-B-Baby Bloom, we're here! We're-!"

"NO!" Candlehead cried out, smacking Mal's hands away "Keep away from me! An-An' that's not my name! I-I'm Candlehead Hanabi!"

Mal twitched and glitched, her eyes spinning as so many skins began to show forth underneath her own.

" _Hnnnnn_ _ **AAAAAAURGH!"**_ she cried out "B-B-BLOOM! YOU ARE BLOOM!"

Candlehead cried louder than before but she was determined to make her voice heard.

"No, NO! I am Candlehead, _**CANDLEHEAD!"**_

"YOU ARE BLOOM!"

"I am CANDLEHEAD an' I don't belong ta ya!" the girl protested "I belong ta Sugar Rush, ta Litwak's! _**I AM A RACER!**_ "

"NO!" Mal roared, her form returning to that of the monster virus, the darkness sounding the little racer as she attempted to pull her into the void, into the seemingly endless depths of the virus "You belong to UUUUUS! You makes the collection bigger! Needs only one MORE! One more flower! One more prett, pretty seed!"

"H-Help, help someone!" shouted the girl, long sticky arms of corrupted code whirling around her, pulling her in. Her fingers dug into the ground but the hold was too strong, Candlehead feeling the freezing cold of the depths inside, the slimy feel of the fingers bound to her ankles.

"No! PLEASE! I dun wanna go with you! I WANNA STAY HERE!"

" _ **HWAAAUGHR!"**_

A fast-line kick, courtesy of Calhoun!

Mal was knocked to the ground, Calhoun pulling Candlehead free of the virus hold and carrying her back to the others.

"Ya okay, kid?"

Candlehead was much too upset to speak, tears running down her cheeks as she clutched onto the Marine.

" _I-I'm Candlehead….I'm Candlehead."_

"Felix, take her…" Calhoun scowled, handing her husband the child "Even if we can't get back in, I'm not gonna let that lil nut-case get away with this!"

Without waiting another second, Calhoun rushed in and KICKED Mal again, the woman going down just as Tor barreled through but this time, Ralph saw the move coming. Tor was still reeling from the shock and his senses were not up in full meaning that Ralph was now easily able to give the big virus the punch in the face he so much deserved.

"Ya wanna talk moves? Lemme show ya a few!"

The two viruses glitched where they lay, feeling the heavy footsteps of Ralph and Calhoun rushing towards them. Mal screeched out, Tor brayed…and the fight began.

It was time for the Co-Op.

"Oh, bring it on Shrimp." Calhoun smiled, testing Mal's length as she began to remove the outer layers of her armor, tossing them to the side "Ya think I can't fight without guns? Try me, sister! TRY ME!"

The animal within the woman had been fully released as the only reply given was another roar. She launched herself at the Marine and threw her fist out for a punch but Calhoun caught it, flipping over and sending Mal to the ground. She then threw her body down, hitting the smaller woman with all the weight she could apply.

"Hehe, who's the Barbie NOW?!"

Mal struggled, Calhoun applying more pressure "P-Please, I-I knew someone with a bigger ass than you! She would break in half between her thighs!"

Ralph and Tor were having their own battle, the big men wrestling with each other as Ralph did his trade-mark wrecking fist upon the man, pounding and pounding him over and over as if he were a living jack-hammer.

"This is for EVERYONE here!" Ralph shouted "For all of us ya HURT, for all of us ya-!"

Tor's massive fist flew up, knocking the Wrecker back from under his jaw.

"Your moves still suck!" the larger virus coughed, his mind finally coming back to him "Here! Lemme show ya how a REAL fighter goes about!"

The big man dug his foot under Ralph's chest and kicked him up, slamming his fist right into him as he sent the man SAILING into Calhoun. The two collided and fell, Mal toppling over along them.

"HOO-!" she gasped, snapping too "Ah! Don't tell me I went in all ungraceful-liiiiike!"

"You did…." Tor scowled, cracking his neck "Though you were not the only one."

"Hmmph, HMMPH." The virus said, hopping on her toes "Then they haven't seen us at our best then?"

Calhoun and Ralph were now trying their most to untangled themselves from the pile they had been thrown in.

"Th-their BEST?" the Wrecker moaned "Oh, GOD. What does it take ta bring these two down?!"

"Watch tha hands, Ralph!"

"Gah, sorry!"

Much to the surprise of the others, a sharp BEAT hit their ears.

"Music?"

They looked over, Mal and Tor standing back-to-back, posed POWERFULLY as they spun on their feet.

"10101-D-D-DGN SNP!" Mal posed, her voice distorted but such a cheerful smile on her face.

"MU-M-MUG RT 100111!" echoed Tor, getting into his own pose.

The lights dimmed, the music blared and once more the others were taken aback by what was transpiring before them.

"Did I mention I hate these two?" Calhoun said, rubbing the bridge of her nose "I haven't even been around them for two hours and I hate them so, SO much."

The two viruses slapped their hands as one, did another oddly out of place pose and-

"HERE WE GOOOOO!"

Attack!

Mal went for Calhoun once again, the little woman fast on her feet as she began her attack. There were lightening quick kicks, bone-breaking punches! The Marine was skilled but this came to her out of nowhere, Mal's form much more refined and steady as she went on the attack.

She may have been CRAZY but she was SKILLED!

"Ho, ha, FIRE LIGHT!" Mal cheered with such a wave of delight, doing a poised spin and whipping the woman with her arm. Much to the other woman's surprise a 50 plus bonus mark appeared over the virus' head, only adding to the insanity of the fight.

"Oh, okay! No fair! Foul! This is bull-crap, Mal!"

"But it's so FUN! So CLASSIC!" the virus tittered "Let's go an' play!"

Tor was handling Ralph with the same amount of a strength, once more proving that while he may have been BIG he still had enough grace to dodge the Wrecker's attack.

"How do ya do it man?" Ralph said between blocks "Guessin' dem tiny feet must be useful for somethin' an' I guess this is it!"

Tor was undeterred, aware of the insult but his focus was fully on Ralph, calculating each hit and punch perfectly.

"I guess I should consider myself lucky. While my bulk does hinder my speeds I was not unfortunate enough to be designed with such extremities that prove to have but one function."

Ralph threw another punch "Ya say that but I can see ya shaking. Ya don't wanna mess up that ugly face of yours, do ya?"

The retort was meet by a quick slap to the side of the head, Ralph stunned as he held his ear.

"Oh-HAH! What was THAT?!"

"Up one…" the big man said, punching Ralph under his chin "Down, down, two."

The virus was announcing buttons, recounting each move a player would have made with a joystick as he continued to fight the Wrecker, hitting more time than Ralph would have wished. But how? Tor was a virus, he SHOULDN'T have recounted such commands unless he was recounting the moves of a victim he had previously devoured.

"An' ya say MY moves are unoriginal." Ralph smiled, the pain held back "What? Ya gonna pull a Sonic Boom on me next?"

Sonic Boom? Oh, no, no, no. Tor had something much better in store for his opponent.

The male virus stepped back, jumping up high and landing hard on his feet "B, B, SUPER RUSH!"

The virus RAMMED Ralph right in his middle with a quick dash and a punch.

"Nice on babe!" Mal said, as she was now ROLLING on the floor with Calhoun in her clutches.

"Oh, seriously? Of all tha moves ta make up on tha fly ya do THIS?! It's like ya can't make up my mind whether ya wanna KILL me or just flat out annoy because you're doin' GREAT with tha latter!"

"What, ya mean ta tell me ya HAVEN'T been in this position with that skinny terp of a husband of yours?"

*WHA-BAM!*

Wrong move, Mal.

Mal flew off Calhoun as the woman slugged her in the face, the Marine's face showing clear the anger on her face.

"You….are goin' down! I'm not stoppin' tell you're just a SMEAR on the floor, small-fry!"

The virus looked up, seeing that she had landed close, MUCH TOO CLOSE, to Candlehead. She smiled, her crooked sharp teeth jutting out horrifically before the girl.

"Wanna see me do somethin' COOOOOOOOL?!"

The racers wailed out as she jumped upon Felix once more, knocking him down.

"Oh TOR?"

Tor was bashing in Ralph's face, looking up only once as his wife called out for him.

"Yes?"

"Double-Play!"

"Double-Play?" smiled her loving husband, not flinching an inch when Ralph returned the punch to the side of his head. Tor let go, jumping up and landing between the two heroes with Mal by his side.

"Tag team!" said Mal.

"Double play, one two!"

The whole thing was coming together like some odd headache-inducing game, the irony of the whole matter crashing down upon the two standing characters.

Mal made a jump, a flip in the air, flapping her wings as if she didn't give a care! Tor he spun so nicely on his toes, landing right below his wife, striking a pose. He took her by her ankles, holding on tight-

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

And then the two carried on with the fight.

Tor suddenly began to SWING his wife, the woman acting as a makeshift weapon who was not only being flung towards the group-

 _ **FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

But was now breathing out LARGE plumes of virus-infused flames out of her mouth, the woman becoming nothing short than a living flame thrower.

"Yeah, toast 'em honey, TOAST 'EEEEEEM!"

"Jimmany JAMMINAY!" Felix shouted in shock, pulling Candlehead and Vanellope down just before the flames were able to roast them alive "That lil lady is just a barrel'a tricks, isn't she?"

"Rotten tricks." Vanellope said "No wonder Turbo gravitated towards her. She cheats more than HE does!"

The two viruses continued their flash-fire moves, the little virus of a woman flapping her arms about with glee.

"Watch your head, Ralph! Watch it!" warned Calhoun, Ralph finding himself doing a near impossible limbo move on the floor, feeling the very tip of his nose only inches away from the flame.

"Part two!"

Mal flipped herself back, the man tumbling her down his back as they suddenly switched up on the heroes, Mal going right for Ralph while Tor made his way for Calhoun. The two were caught off guard but it was just what the viruses were waiting for, moving in sync with each other as they landed simultaneous punches, Ralph and Calhoun rocketing off their feet and right in front of the openings of their opposing games.

"Victory pose!" Mal cried out in jubilation, she and Tor freeze-framing for a second as an invisible crowd applauded for them.

"Tammy! RALPH!" Felix shouted in worry as he tried to make his way towards either of the down fighter.

"SIT BACK DOWN." Mal said, cruelly pushing the man out of the way and back with the children. Ralph la at the steps of Hero's Duty, his body feeling so heavy but he could feel her presence approaching him. She was small but she was just so deadly.

"Get up…."

The Wrecker let out an angry grunt, laying his head back down upon the ground.

"I SAID GET UP!"

Mal reached down and took Ralph around his neck, pulling him up.

"Don't tell me tha great Wrecker is out already. Don't tell me you're gonna give up like that, after my lil taps."

She then threw him back, stepping upon his chest with her sharp heels.

"Man, I hafta say that this is quite tha let-down. I got all excited, got all pumped up ta fight tha biggest contenders this side of tha Pacific an' this is how we end things? Just one round an' you're down?"

The woman twisted her heels even further into the big man's chest, Ralph letting out choked cry. He managed to peer up, seeing the oozing darkness of the virus startling to drip down her legs, onto her boots, ready to envelope Ralph, ready to turn him just as it had others before.

"Ah well. I cannot disappoint tha Master…." Mal sang, giving Ralph a little kiss of a smile "With as much meat as ya carry on, they should be REALLY happy."

"R-Right…." The big man managed to say, coughing slightly "Just wanna ask ya one thing."

"Yeah, sure."

"When ya locked us out….what was tha reason WHY?"

"Ya mean ASIDE from gettin' ta chance ta watch all'a ya flail about like mice in a tumble drier? I needed ta round up tha cattle before tha slaughter."

A tiny smile curled upon Ralph's lips, the man sitting up "An' ta make sure no one could break your code?"

"Yes!" Mal nodded gleefully "Ta make sure no one could break tha c-!"

WHOOPS.

Mal stopped, realizing the grave mistake that she had made but by now it was too late. She looked up, the shield she had put up dissolving as a solider stood before her, an enormous gun pointed towards her face.

"Hello."

Mouse.

Mal attempted to move, she attempted to fly away but Mouse was already on her, the massive blast from the gun blowing her right out of the game's entrance! Everyone watched as the woman flew through the air and only stopped once she collided face-first into a wall but the pain wasn't over, not at least. She began crying out, writhing about as her body began to burn, feeling as if hot pokers were being rammed through her flesh.

"Wow, now that felt REALLY good." Mouse smiled, the nozzle of her gun still smoking.

"Didn't take ya that long ta crack it." Ralph said as he picked himself up, giving Mouse a light knock on her shoulder.

Mouse shrugged "Lil thing made it too easy for me. Guess she did go in thinkin' this would be simple."

"Okay, go girls! GO!" Felix said as he began running towards Sugar Rush, Vanellope and Candlehead in front of him "No more dawdlin' this time! Just go!"

Mal was much too busy trying to claw into her own body to pay the three any mind but Candlehead saw her, twisting and turning on the floor, glitching and convulsing violently.

"A-A-A-AAAAH! GET IT OUTTA ME! GET HER OUT OF ME!"

Her?

"Malicious!" Tor cried out in horror as he ran over to his wife but he stopped short of her, the woman pushing him away.

"D-D-Don't 10101 TOUCH! 1010-10011 It 101110-1001-1 SPREAD!"

He couldn't stand it, seeing his wife in such pain but another shot rang out, Mouse aiming dead for the man's head.

"Sarge!" the Cadet called out, tossing her commanding officer a gun, the Marine looking like a child at Christmas as the gun lay in her hands.

"So ya wanna see Litwak's? Lemme show ya Litwak's!"

Not only did Calhoun and Mouse being their barrage upon the viruses but an entire SLEW of Hero's Duty Marines arrived, each one armed to the teeth with anti-viral bombs and guns all ready to deploy upon the viruses. Mal was still racked with pain but she wasn't going to allow herself to end things in such a way, trying to raise her right arm up.

"Rugh, still too weak ta cut through." She moaned, forcing herself onto her feet and into the air "P-Piggy, grab on!"

"What?!" said Tor "But you're injured!"

"Oh, hush! I know I can lift your big ass up! MOVE!"

Mal took ahold of her husband's hand and took off for the air, the Marines stuck on the ground but they weren't there for long.

"Hold up, sweetie!" Calhoun called back, leaping upon her hover board as she gave chase "I think I owe ya a few hits from tha last time we duked it out!"

Mal was trying her best to evade the Marin but she was too injured, too hurt to keep up a decent amount of speed, her movements impeded even further with Tor's added weight.

"Mal, just let me drop!" the man called out "I can fight off these-!"

"N-N-NO!" the woman glitched "I al-al-already caused us to lose enough time, I don't-!"

"Opening!"

Calhoun's aim was right on, hitting Mal in the shoulder. Once more, the braying cry of Mal could be heard throughout the entire arcade, the woman falling from the sky as Tor plummet down as well. He cried out but someone was waiting for him.

"Here's the wind up-!"

Below were RALPH and his massive fist, the Wrecker pulling back and giving Tor a wallop with the force of a semi behind it. The big man laughed richly as Tor sailed off.

"Well look'it THAT. A flyin' pig."

Even after he hit the ground Tor kept on rolling, the big man's body CRASHING through the derbies only to finally come to a stop once he had taken out the stage with him. He lay on his back, beaten and exhausted but by some luck, and possibly his powers, he was still awake.

Sore, but awake.

"Ow…" he moaned, rubbing his temples "Can't say that was one of my most GRACEFUL moves…"

"GET HIM!"

"…What?"

In the few seconds he had, Tor managed to look up and see that he had landed right in front of Fix-it-Felix Jr, the Nicelanders charging out in anger with Mary leading the tow.

"Oh, you've GOT to be ki-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAURGH!"

The man was suddenly SWAMPED by the tiny people, each one brandishing some sort of homemade weapon in their hands as they bit, scratched, and pulled at the man like ants upon a picnic. Nel stuck the man with her sewing pins, Don bashed him over the head with his bottled ships, Meg blew tea in his face and Norwood?

"Sick 'em, fellas!"

A wave of cats began to pour from the game's entrance, the felines enveloping the virus and biting down hard. Tor sprang to his feet, waving his arms and legs wildly as he flung cats everywhere but when one was removed, another one seemed to come up in its place, biting even harder than before.

"AAAAAAAURGH! THIS IS WHY I HATE CATS!"

Cats were the least of Tor's pain as another barrage of hits began to come upon his head, the man crying out with each hit he received.

"Ow, OW! Now what?!"

The big man opened his eyes, able to see a small figure in pink beating down upon him with fury and tears streaming from her eyes.

Mary.

"H-How dare you hurt us! How dare you hurt ALL of us!" the woman cried out, Tor tossing and turning to relieve himself of all that the Nicelanders had done to him "Gene nearly DIED because of you!"

"H-Hey, give MAL some credit on that, lady!"

"Oh, NOW you're shifting the blame?!"

A large hand shot out and took Mary by her wrist, pulling the little woman off him, a few cats thrown about in the process.

"Such bravery for someone that matters so little." The big virus growled "Should I make an example of you, show your little friends what happens when NPCs step over their boundaries?"

"Drop her, UGLY!"

*GLITCH!*

Tor HEARD the glitch, he FELT the glitch but he didn't react in time for the glitch nor did he react in time to see Vanellope and Felix sailing towards his face, both landing kicks right in the middle of his nose but Felix latched on while Vanellope took Mary into her arms and glitched to safety.

"Call me skinny shrimp again, I DARE ya." said the angered repairman, Tor blowing steam from his nose and much too overwhelmed by it all to even focus, to concentrate like he needed in order to get the characters off of him.

"Urgh, GET OFFA ME!"

"Hah, not so fancy soundin' now are we?" Felix smiled, grabbing Tor even tighter around his neck. The big man began bucking and snorting out much like the boar-beast he had shown himself as, many characters coming out of their games and cheering the repairman on as he rode the man.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Cheered Vanellope "RIDE 'EM FELIX!"

The man might not have had his hammer, he might not have had his pies but he sure as heck wasn't going to leave all the work to his friends. He held on, taking off his hat and waving it in the air as the bucking continued.

"Yeah man! This is how we do things SOUTHERN STYLE!"

No matter how hard Tor flailed, Felix just wasn't coming off.

Calhoun took a glance down, happy to see that her husband had Tor tied down but her mission was still about her, weaving her way through the rafters to land another blast upon Mal.

"Hehe, I see that you're runnin' outta steam there, sweetie pie." The Marine heckled towards the desperate virus "But why run away so soon? I was startin' ta enjoy our little escapades!"

Mal managed to twist herself backwards, breathing out another breath of fire towards the Marine but she dodged, her gun discharging another anti-viral blast much too close for comfort.

"Sweatin'? GOOD!"

Mal knew she was at a disadvantage, feeling her powers drain from her as the anti-virals coursed through her veins. It might not have been enough to kill her, not in the least, but it was certainly enough to knock her down.

"Urgh, I-I can't take this….!" She wheezed, her body slowly going downwards towards the ground "T-Tor! Urg! I need-!"

BLAM!

Another shot rang out, hitting Mal dead in her back and sending her onto the floor. The rodeo was still running as Tor flipped himself back, finally managing to FLING Felix off of him into the crowd.

"T-timed it, kid?" Felix asked Vanellope, the girl looking at a stop watch.

"I think ya hit a new arcade record there!"

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!**_

The crowd fell silent as Tor got back on two feet, roaring in rage.

"YOU! ALL OF YOU!" the man shouted "You have brought destruction upon yourselves! You do not treat ANY of the hive in such a manner!"

"Ah man, looks like we might have a Hulk-out here!" Vanellope said, bracing herself. Her instincts were sadly true, the big virus SLAMMING a foot onto the ground as a great burst of power traveled up his entire body.

"You hurt my wife?" he breathed heavily, two large orbs forming over both his hands "Fine! I'll finish what we were going to do together!"

The massive man then took the orbs and threw them towards the line of games, the things speeding right into the entrances of two games, the characters near the entrance diving down just as the things touched down and EXPLODED inside.

"W-What was that?!"

Flames roared, code began to crackle, a familiar sight to the viruses. Felix stood in awe at the sight for a moment but the realization of it at came at an instant, the man going forward and pulling out as many characters as he could.

"They set it alight!"

"What?!"

"He's making the game crash!" the Repairman called back "Get everyone out! Get everyone out before their code glitches over!"

It had only been some time ago when the characters from the game wanted nothing but to get back into their home but as it was starting to come down around them, they now fled in terror from it, some of them arriving too late at the door as their code trapped them inside.

"No, NO!" Ralph cried out, trying to bust through the glitch shield but another scream a game away hit his ears, the man seeing that a second game had been hit "No, not them too!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" shouted Hailey, the woman crying out as she and Quasar tried to pound through their game "Can't you use an anti-viral?! Can't you do anything to stop this?!"

Ralph rushed over to the two, pulling them away "We can't stay here! We hafta move!"

"No, NO!" Quasar protested, held strong in Ralph's arms "Y-You don't understand! That's our HOME! THAT'S OUR-!"

Both games shuddered and moaned as the virus programming consumed them from the inside out, Tor laughing manically as he watched, forming two more bombs within his hands.

"Your Candybug has proven to be quite the thing I required to raise my power! I haven't felt this CHARGED in YEARS!"

"You sonuva bitch, stop this!" Calhoun cried out, she and the rest of the Hero's Duty Marines aiming their guns at the man "Take aim for another game an' all that'll be left of ya will be SCRAPS, ya hear!"

"Aim for another game?" the man said "Why, WHAT a suggestion! Shall you try it with me, darling?"

Mal might not have had enough power to take down an entire game on her own but to see the others languishing in the dying arcade?

It made her smile.

It made her happy.

"Can I pick these losers off? Just as a lil treat?"

It made her HUNGRY.

Tor aimed himself toward Fix-it-Felix Jr, "Be my-"

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAW!**_

The sound of screeching tires filled the station as the two viruses looked over, none ready to react to what was headed their way.

"MA-!"

Tor felt the breeze of the bumper brush against his knees, the man losing his balance and falling over but Mal?

She had taken the full brunt of the hit.

The entire group of Marines stood in awe as they watched the virus struck by the kart, the brightly colored thing standing out amongst the darkness of the area.

And in there sat a little racers, an angry front etched on her face.

"Am I too late?"

Calhoun had to give herself a mental slap; she had just witnessed CANDLEHEAD, a nine year old girl, sped in and hit a virus with her birthday cake-themed kart.

This indeed was quite a party.

The hit might not have been enough to knock out the virus but she was still rather unpleased by the events, her eyes spinning and body glitching as she looked over. Once more, seeing Candlehead set something off within her, her already unstable mental state reaching a new level of madness.

"B-B-B-B-BLOOM!" the virus squawked and crowed, throwing herself on the ground "B-B-B-BLOOM WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!? WHY DID YOU-!"

"My name-!" the little racer said, her chest puffed up as she reached for her bag, pulling out two red-hot power-ups "Is CANDLEHEAD!"

"Wait, NO!" shouted Vanellope "DON'T EAT THOSE THINGS, CANDLEHEAD!"

The vanilla racer's words of fear went unheard as the candle-headed racer SHOVED the sweet orbs into her mouth and after forcing them down-!

Da-DIIING!

RED-HOT CINNA-DOTS!

"URRRF!"

"W-what did she do?" Markowski asked, watching Candlehead as she began to turn fire-red, smoke shooting from her ears "What's happe-?"

Calhoun said nothing as she raised an arm towards her soldiers and slowly led them away. She knew better than to get in the way of this.

The heat within the racer grew hotter and hotter, the candle atop her head shooting out massive jets of fire, her eyes down to pinpoints as the inferno boiled within. She held it, she held it, refusing to let go-!

"BLOOOOOOM!" Mal screamed, rushing towards the girl "LET ME HELP YOU!"

And then-!

"Everyone duck!" Vanellope cried out "She's gonna _**BLOW!"**_

Release!

Mal was just inches away when Candlehead finally blew forth a stream of fire so hot than even RALPH could feel it blistering against his skin, the big man falling right on his bottom before the girl.

"WHOA! Now that is what I call hot-headed!"

The female virus saw the flames coming towards her and suddenly snapped back to her normal state of mind, realizing that she had only seconds to react before she was burned.

"Aw, CRAP."

She could only inhale for a second she made her move just in time, her own virus flames blocking that of the sweet racer but as she hadn't anticipated the move before it was too late, her flames were smaller, they were weaker and with as much power as Candlehead had inside of her it seemed that this time around, the little racer might have gained ground against the virus.

"No!" Tor called out "You little brat, I'm not going to let-!"

"Not another step!" Ralph called out as he tackled the big man to the ground, holding his face near the flames "Ya wanna feel it?! Feel the fire ya put in those games!

"F-Fool! Y-You know such flames cannot hurt me!"

"Then why are ya so scared, huh?" Ralph growled, indeed feeling Tor shaking his hold "Big bad pig scared of bein' ROASTED! Funny that ya love a woman as HOT as Mal if that's the case!"

The virus struggled and fought, trying to free himself "Mal! Don't let them win! We can't let them win! They already took down BETA! Don't let them do the same to you!"

The very mention of Beta brought forth such bitter resentment from the very center of the little woman, the images of their fall reminding her of her mission, of her job.

She was a VIRUS; a being of such power, a being gifted with such capabilities to destroy! She was not going to go down in such a manner, she was not going to allow herself to be defeated by such, by such-!

" _Weeeee_ _ **AAAAAKLIIIIIIIINGS!**_ _"_

Candlehead was now struggling to keep the flames going, feeling the timer of the power-up winding down but she forced herself to keep going, even when her body started to shake, even when her LUNGS began to ache from the amount of time she had somehow breathed OUT. She was getting lightheaded, she was getting tired and from afar, Vanellope could see it.

"C-Butt! Get outta there!"

The girl did not move, waiting for someone, anyone to finally take the virus down but Mal was determined to win, determined to show EVERYONE just what she was made of. She pushed back against the racer, increasing the powers of her own flames which grew bigger against that of the sweet ones, green overtaking red until-

A weakspot.

The mint-chip racer couldn't take it anymore, her lungs finally giving out as she felt herself blacking out. The virus smiled as she saw the little girl go own ready to swoop in and take her but-

*GLITCH!*

She was gone.

Vanellope moved in just in time to carry the unconscious Candlehead away but Mal was hot on her tail, literally as the case proved.

"Why won't she go down?!" Vanellope said, glitching again as another burst of flames nearly lit her feet on fire "What does she want?"

Mal did not reply, going after Vanellope as she glitched here, she glitched there, she glitched everywhere!

But…

*G-Glitch!*

"N-NO!"

The power, it was starting to run out.

Mal smirked, keeping her speeds up as she forced Vanellope to continue her vain attempts to escape her, the inevitable finally coming to her when after so many glitches, after so many jumps….

She fell.

The vanilla racer may have had a power….but it was not unstoppable.

She collapsed to the ground, letting go of the other racer as she breathed out, her body unable to move from the amount of energy she had burned.

"N-No, don't come near us."

"I wouldn't DREAM of takin' you along." Mal said as she reached out for Candlehead "My interest is on another."

"If ya so much as lay one hand on any of 'em-!"

Mal turned, Ralph standing by with Tor in his hold.

"Yeah….I know ya love this big pig. Ya don't want anythin' ta happen ta 'im, right?!"

Tor opened an eye but he didn't seem to show any worry, Mal looking back at him.

"Trade?" Ralph continued "Wanna trade?"

Mal picked both girls up, holding them tightly against their necks "Trade?"

Vanellope shuddered, once more trying to glitch but getting nowhere. Mal shook her, holding her in the air.

"This one? I don't CARE about this one!"

Tor felt a shift in Ralph's hold, knowing the Wrecker would jolt if something were to happen to his friend. The female of the duo swung the girl back and tossed her towards Ralph, Vanellope's screams filling the station.

"Here, TAKE HER!"

Move.

Ralph was far too concerned about Vanellope's wellbeing to notice Tor's move. He had caught her but the virus caught HIM, sweeping his legs right from under him and grabbing both by their collars.

"CATCH!"

Vanellope found herself airborne once more as she and Ralph were tossed into the Hero's Duty group, Calhoun ending up pinned under Ralphs' great weight. Tor rushed over to rejoin his wife, the two standing side-by-side as they looked upon Litwak's. Both were beaten and bloodied but they refused to go down, the only thing on their minds being the fall of the great place, to see the rest of the games crumble and burn.

"We've played nice long enough with you guys…." Mal breathed, still clutching onto Candlehead's collar "Ya took enough DIGNITY from us but then this?! Ya take Bloom from us?!"

"H-Her name is NOT Bloom!" Vanellope shouted back, waving a hand in the air "Its CANDLEHEAD!"

"SHE IS BLOOM!" Mal screeched, flying towards the other racer and SMACKING her back "SH-SH-SHE IS BLOOM! SHE BELONGS TO ME! TO US!"

The slap to the face only grew worse by the second, Vanellope glance up for a moment to see Mal standing over her, glitching through many forms again but….

But one…

One stood out.

One that looked almost….almost human.

Almost normal.

Almost…

"B-B-Bloom!"

Worried?

"B-B-Baby! P-Please be okay!" the woman glitched but she reared up, clutching her head as she let out a painful scream. Candlehead fell from her clutches and back near Vanellope, the girl covering her ears at the near glass-shattering cry of the virus.

"G-G-GET TO SAFETY EVERYONE!" Mal cried out, tearing at her hair, knocking her head on the ground "V-V-VIRUS INFECTION! C-CAN'T-101001-1010-CAN'T! S-S-SEEEDS for M-M-M-Master and-! Bina Briar C-Complete STAAAATE-!"

"I think she's gonna crash!" Vanellope meeped, dragging Candlehead back towards the other Marines. Calhoun grabbed her gun, this time intent on hit her target dead on.

"That's right, that's right. Stay right there…."

It seemed that something within the virus were starting to reject everything, all the programming, all the code, it had consumed. Black masses of tendrils shot everywhere, reaching out towards all directions, voices from many calling out loudly as the woman's body continued to shift and change but she said the same thing.

 _I just want my baby back I just want my baby back I just want my baby back I just want my FAMILY back!_

Mouse gave the signal "Sarge!"

"Done!"

Calhoun shot off the first round, the blast headed right for Mal who continued to kneel on the ground, babbling madly to herself.

They'recomingthey'recomingthey'recomingnotourfaultnotoutfualtvirusVIRUSVIRRUUUUUS!

"MAL!"

She stopped.

She looked.

She saw the blast, she braced herself but then-

*BOOM!*

AUUUUUUUURGH!

Mal opened her eyes, seeing a large figure standing before her.

Tor.

Calhoun may have missed her intended target but seeing that Tor was down….

"Have some more…"

She kept shooting, blasting round after round of anti-virals in Tor's body. Mal screamed as she watched her husband fall only to jump up and rush toward Calhoun, smashing the gun out of her hands.

"You H-H-HURT him! You-!"

"M-M-Mal!"

The woman looked upon her husband, the anti-virals working just enough to rob the man of the energy he had, reducing him back into a form of a boar and there he lay on the floor, helpless, hurt, and weakening by the second.

"Tor!" cried the virus as she rushed over and threw herself onto him "Oh heaven's mercy, Tor! What have they done to you?!"

The arcade was still for a moment, Calhoun and the others awaiting for the moment to make their next move but there was something to the virus' actions, something to her tears that held them back.

" _No, no don't go yet…."_ Calhoun whispered to her men, a hand held out before them _"Just…"_

" _But Sarge-!"_

" _Stand down!"_

The turn that had taken was just as unexpected as the duo's double-cross against Turbo, Mal's little body shaking the louder she cried, Tor's breathing heavy and strained.

"Please, please don't go." She sobbed, looking up and putting a hand underneath the man's chin "J-Just hang on! I'll get ya back home! I'll-!"

"Stay there!"

Calhoun made her move, her gun drawn out a she cautious approached both virus. Taking a secon glance against Mal, it hit her just how small she now appeared, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she cried over her husband's body.

No, no don't connect the two.

It's nothing like the backstory!

NOTHING LIKE IT AT ALL!

She was too busy thinking of Brad, the moment he was taken from her. She was also thinking about Felix, seeing those moments where he was hurt, where he was tortured. The gun suddenly felt so heavy in her fingers, her arms starting to strain.

"St-stay there!" the space Marine cried out, readjusting her hold as she aimed the gun directly at Mal's head "If ya w that hubbie of yours ta stay in one piece-!"

Mal felt like a cornered animal in that moment, the light of the gun starting to form within the barrel but for anyone smart enough they knew the risk that came with putting an animal in a corner.

And the animal within Mal knew it needed to come out again.

She could sense Calhoun had faltered, taking her chance as she swiped the gun back with surprising force.

"AAH!"

Mal pounced, landing atop Calhoun and pinning her to the ground.

"Stupid bitch, dirty bint! You try to kill my husband! You try to murder Tor?!"

Calhoun found her strength again, punching Mal in the middle of her chest and pushing her back.

"Get the bombs ready, guys!" Calhoun called to her troops but Mal wasn't going to allow herself to get captures, not with the way things had gone down. She moved back on all fours, hovering over the virus beast protectively.

"The fight has been good…." The little virus panted, her right arm rising "But I can tell we require more. MORE if we want to finally end you!"

"What is she-?!"

The woman swiped her arm down, the characters seeing a hole appear in the code-rip.

"Stop her!" called out Calhoun "Don't let her get away!"

Zoop.

With much straining, Mal heaved her husband as well as herself into the void, the door sealing and disappearing just seconds before Calhoun had a chance to pull them back.

"They….they're gone?" Felix asked, looking around in utter shock, an odd sensation coming about him once he realized that Litwak's was now virus free though the remains of the battle lay strewn about everywhere.

There was so much destruction around from the destroyed stage, to the mangled tables and chairs but what hit the group the hardest.

Two games.

Two games had been destroyed.

Quasar looked upon the entrance of his destroyed home, smoke still rising from the entrance, the smell of burning code and pixels stinging his nose.

"No…." whispered Hailey, the woman falling to her knees, crying softly "They're gone. They're all gone…."

There were moans, groans, and the soft sound of mournful tears all about as the weight of the entire battle came down upon the heroes of Litwak's.

Felix looked down, seeing a familiar glow not too far from him.

His hammer!

He rushed down to pick it up, but he stopped short, remembering Mal's trick. He still might not have been able to touch it, to use it, to fix anything but as he looked back he started to realize something. Even if he COULD use his hammer, even if he COULD repair some of the damage that been dealt to the arcade there was no way he could handle it all. It was no longer about fixing simple pixels...LIVES had been lost. People had been infected and consumed, spars remains of the tragedy all about.

And there were the games.

The two lost games.

The survivors of the destroyed game could do nothing more than look, look upon the empty shells of what had once been their homes, many having been in the arcade for YEARS but in a flash is was over, in a flash it had all been taken away.

This was something that Felix could not fix.

And he felt even more powerless than he had before.

"Felix?"

Vanellope had walked near him, the man horrified to see the amount of damage she had taken but there were marks and bruises all around, no one in the arcae left unscathed.

The viruses might have been gone but they had still lost so much.


	14. Chapter 14- Result Screen

Chapter Fourteen – Result Screen

The clean-up was heavy the following hours. The citizens of the arcade tried to do their best to straighten things out, to set things back up but they all knew in their hearts that things would never be the same. So many things had happened at once, so much that the characters needed time, the needed time to come to grips with it all but would they all be so lucky? Would they get that chance to settle, to look upon their homes and take in what was happening to it?

* * *

"ANSWER ME!" roared Calhoun, slamming her fist on the table.

Turbo sat before her, the man bound by his ankles and wrist in the Hero's Duty interrogation room but he remained cool, he remained collected.

"Ya know, you're gonna get WRINKLES screamin' like that."

"I don't have time ta play these games with ya Turbo…" the woman hissed, moving closer to the man  
"Where did those two come from?"

Turbo scowled but leaned back, the heavy chains clanking loudly behind him as he put his hands behind his head. He yawned, not at all impressed by the large soldiers and furious woman before him.

"I told ya before. I didn't call those guys down…" the grey racer cooed, pointing to himself "They just found _meeeeeeeh._ "

"BULL ROAR." Snapped the Marine "I know ya Turbo. I know all about ya. There is no way ya could have-!"

"Ya know me…." The man said, his yellow eyes going right for the Marine "Darlin', ya've been in this year for what? A YEAR a most? An' ya say ya KNOW me? An' who told ya? Ralph, Felix? Tha kid? Puh, its all hearsay if ya asked me, a'buncha complaints from three overblown egos."

"Overblown e-?!"

"Heh, I like this act ya put on." the man said, the greasy smirk tempting the woman to throw her first through his skull "Ya really think that if ya blow out your vocal chords towards me ya can get somethin' DIFFERENT outta me? That my story will MIRACULOUSLY change an' ya can figure this thing out in a snap?"

Again, the racer had to laugh.

"Even when I tell tha truth ya guys start squawkin' about like'a buncha harpies. Shows just how smart ya are in this."

"We've been too kind ta ya already…."Calhou scowled "For all your crimes, past an' present? A lesser man would have been HUNG for what did."

"Well, yeah but this is Litwak's." Turbo leaned back, putting his feet upon the table "We can be rather choosey when it comes ta how we view people based on their history. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few people callin' for my release."

The man smiled, raising a brow.

"There are, aren't there?"

Calhoun didn't respond, her eyes dead-set on the man before her. This only pleased the racer further, feeling that he had upset the woman, he had upset her because he was RIGHT.

"Ya know, now I'm a lil GLAD that I came back. Even if I committed tha worst crime IMAGINABLE, I would still have legions of fans BEGGIN' for me ta be set free, that I was just misguided!"

The man leaned forward, clutching his hands together as he gave the Marine a pitiful look.

"I mean….is DIS da face of a kill'ah? A bad guy?"

"Back it off, grease monkey…"

"Tell me, I wanna know! I wanna know who's gonna take tha blame for me THIS time! I mean, tha last time I caused a stir, Ralph an' his bleedin'-heart bad guy gang caught tha flack an' from what I hear, people are STILL ragin' on NPCs! OH HO HO! Man, Litwak's is such a WONDERFUL place isn't it? Ya can be ANYONE an' NO ONE WILL JUDGE YA OR BLAME YA OR CONSIDER YA POINTL-!"

"ENOUGH!"

Turbo was having much too fun with Calhoun, sensing that he was starting to chip away with her once she began to realize that some of the things that he had said were painfully true. After all, it wasn't as if the man hadn't disappeared completely from the place. Even when he was King Candy, he had always been there, always been observing how Litwak's would react and even if his skin were different he knew how to pull them, how to control them, and if he couldn't do it the easy way he would find SOME manner of gaining control, even if it meant taking out a few people in the process.

More importantly than that however he knew firsthand how people were going to handle the invasion. True, things had gone terribly wrong on his side but the panic would bring about a new sense of worry, a new sense of separation between games and character classes.

Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope and Ralph?

They had made some stride but with the action of the viruses the arcade was shown that even their most celebrated heroes could not defeat everyone, that even their powers had limits and restrictions.

But Calhoun wasn't going to leave just yet, not until she had the answers she wanted.

"I know you're not gonna keep well…." She continued, looking Turbo straight in the face "I know how jittery ya can get, Turbz. How much ya enjoy bein' free with people to fawn an' cheer over ya. You're not gonna get that here. You're not gonna have that glory anymore.

"I spent nearly a year away from my home in the body of a massive BUG. Do ya THINK bein' thrown in tha pad is gonna be worse than that?"

"I can see ya sweatin'."

"'Scuse meh babe?"

"I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice…." Calhoun smiled "It makes ya sick thinkin' about it. Bein' put in a cage while everyone ya tricked walks about happy as a lark."

"Happy?" Turbo snorted "Just give it time, just give it time."

"Ya want that sensation again, don't ya? Ta be praised, ta be held as hero but things ARE gonna change 'round here, Turbo. I'mma make certain of it."

This time the racer did not respond, glaring over at the woman angrily.

"An' you? You're gonna rot down here, known as the guy who not only got his game taken away by a BAD GUY but as the guy who was tricked by a lil small fry of a virus. That's what people are gonna say, even more so than those so-called fans of yours, tha ones ya are SO certain are gonna come an' free ya."

"I don't need them…." The man growled "I don't need anyone!"

"Maybe if had stuck ta that, ya wouldn't be back here…WOULD YA?"

His cover was slipping.

"It hurt SO bad, didn't it?"

"Shut up…."

"Big bad Turbo gettin' tha rug pulled under him AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"How bad was it watchin' your game get taken away? Ta see Vanellope get her placement back? TA WATCH MAL TAKE MY HUSBAND'S HAMMER AWAY FROM YA?!"

"I COULD HAVE BEATEN 'EM!" Turbo shouted as he suddenly stood up, a few soldiers pointing their guns at him "I KNOW I CAN! I KNOW I-!"

He stopped, huffing heavily as he saw what Calhoun was doing to him. It only reminded him how much he hated Litwak's, how much he hated EVERY citizen within.

This place should have been his. It wouldn't have gotten anywhere had it not been for his game, for his popularity, for HIS leadership!

But now?

Turbo might have been alive, his health might have been restored but he was far from the glory he was used to but if there was anything, ANYTHING in the world he shared with Calhoun at that moment…

It was revenge.

They BOTH wanted to see the viruses burn for what they did.

But how could Turbo admit it, how could Calhoun admit it? The former racer knew that his time in the sun had finally wound down and that there was nothing more for him to do but as he sat before the Marine, as he thought about everything that had happened….

"I told ya…." The man began "I didn't go lookin' for THEM. They found ME."

"Where?"

"'Nother arcade, up North from here but…."

"Yeah?"

"Those guys. They've been around." Turbo said "The chick? Mal? She said somethin' 'bout taking out another Hero's Duty game but it sure wasn't from tha place I was hidin' out in. The most advanced game we had was a Mario Kart from like….six years ago!"

"So they must have traveled around."

"An' there was somethin' 'bout a hive."

Now Calhoun looked interested "A hive."

"There's more of 'em, Sargie. More." Turbo said "They blabbered on an' on 'bout this Master, how they were gonna expand their collection, how this Beta kid made it easier for 'em ta convience their leader ta go ahead…."

" _Beta…."_ Calhoun growled "So they were connected…."

Turbo's eyes darted about, feeling that he could regain some control over the lot if he bartered with them.

"But after that hit? Tha one where I was restored ta tha LOVELY specimen ya see here? Aaaaiiii don't seem ta recall much else."

"You're lyin', Turbo."

"There ya go again! Even when I tell ya truth, ya accuse me of LYIN'!"

"TELL US! WHAT MORE DO YA KNOW ABOUT THOSE CREEPS!"

"Can ya ask me a lil louder? I don't think this ear has been blown out yet."

"Take him away." Calhoun said, pushing her chair to the floor as she turned to leave "Lock his ass up. Find tha deepest hole we have an' put him in!"

"Ooooh, so this is how its gonna go!" Turbo sang out as he was carried away "Have fun tryin' ta figure out everythin' on your own Sargent Barbie! But you'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE! Once again, TURBO is tha one that holds all tha keys an' tha rest? You're gonna be WISHIN' I helped ya once your code starts ta go down, once EVERYTHIN' ya love is taken away from y-!"

*BOOM!*

The doors slammed heavily behind the Marine, the only thing she could hear being that of Turbo's maddened laugh. He knew he had upset her and he relished in that fact, the pain he caused to others even better than ay trophy he could win.

 _ **TURBO TASTIC!**_

Calhoun slammed her hands on the wall, cursing to herself; she had slipped up, letting Turbo play with her emotions in a crucial moment but she would get him next time. After he was left to stew, after he felt the heavy feeling of loneliness, of emptiness, maybe he would talk.

"Hey Sarge?"

The woman looked up, Mouse approaching her.

"Yes, Cadet?"

"Just wanted ta let ya know, I reset everythin' back with your hubby." The young soldier smiled "His hammer is back an' he should be up an' fixin' things in no time."

If only there were one thing he could fix.

"G-Good…." The commanding officer said, walking away.

"Hey, is somethin' tha matter?"

"No, no everythin' is fine." Calhoun said, her face looking a tad sunken "Get ta work on updatin' our anti-virus security though. I don't wanna see another VIRUS waltz in here as if they own tha place…."

* * *

"I am so sorry that all of this has happened….." Felix said in a sad tone as he addressed the newest citizens of East Niceland "But please. This is your new home an' we will do ANYTHIN' ta ensure that ya guys stay safe, okay?"

"Y-Yes, thank you…." Said a familiar little waitress as she shook Felix's hand. She was then lead away by her remaining friends, the Repairman watching on in worry.

"What game were they from again?"

"Sunny-Side Dale…." Gene said mournfully.

"Wait, ya mean that game I found ya in?" Ralph gasped "That can't be-!"

"Ralph, let's focus on getting everyone settled alright?" Gene cut in, not even wanting to think about the past few weeks "W-We need to keep ourselves up for the people come in, not remind them of such painful things."

After the games had fallen, East Niceland found itself gaining a few new additions to the neighborhood. The Nicelanders were busy away making sure the newest apartments were clean while Felix, Ralph and Gene took care of the new entries, showing them to their homes. Given the situation that had resulted in such an event taking place it was expected that the new arrivals were still shaken, still broken from witnessing their games getting taken in such a way.

The games had not aged into grace nor had a glitch ran through them.

They had been utterly annihilated from the very center of their core and for many, their last moments were spent watching their trapped game-mates burn alive within the place they had once called home.

The memories of those moments would stick with the lot for the rest of their time in the arcade but as always Felix hoped he could do something to help. He hoped he could do something to remind the new arrivals that he would be there, that he would protect them.

He would be….if he could stop thinking about those moments when he was stripped over the very thing that gave him power. He reached down, absentmindedly putting his hand back upon his hammer, Mouse able to crack the code Mal had placed upon and it and restoring it to his inventory. The man knew that the thing could sometimes cause trouble but he had never felt as helpless as he did when t found himself unable to use it at all, when he watched as someone else had used it for such evil purposes.

No; he could not slip up again. He was a GOOD GUY, a HERO. He could not let anyone else down.

"Yes, there are plenty of apartments for everyone." Gene said, the man having been healed to the best of Felix's abilities once things began to settle "I'll give you your keys while the others will show you to your place."

"Thank you…" said Hailey, the woman still looking very grim and glum from the events that had transpired "A-After everything that happened. After everything that we did…"

Ralph was standing next to his friend and caught the tone the woman had used "What ya did?"

"Just….just the confrontations we had beforehand…." Hailey said, her voice shaking with guilt "I-I feel that it is wrong that we came to you but-!"

"Miss, listen." Said the Repairman as he took the woman gently by the hand "Things that happened in tha past? They don't matter here. Tha only thing that matters is that you're safe an' that ya have a roof over your head."

Looking upon the game's hero, Hailey could feel her spirits lifting if but a tad. Felix always had a way of making even the most desolate of situations as she looked at the smile on his face she knew that things would be okay. It would take a while, but she and Quasar would be okay.

"Again….thank you." The female of the two fighters said "This…this is all too much."

"Not at all!" Felix said, his face brightening "We're all neighbors here so why don't ya get settled in an' we'll bring over some pie later on!"

"Pie?"

The three looked over, Quasar standing off to the side and if Hailey were slowly coming out of her funk, then the male of the two was definitely sinking further back into it.

"Do you really think PIE is gonna solve this? DO YA?!"

Felix jumped back a bit from the taller character "I-I was just tryin' ta extend a greetin', that's all. I-I didn't mean ta offend ya if I spoke outta turn."

The space-man said nothing, his tongue held back as he looked upon Felix. Terrible things were going through his mind, things that if spoken would have made even Ralph's hair curl on end but the space-man was exhausted, he could not bring himself to speak up, let alone in front of another main.

He couldn't do it, not even with all the anger cooking inside of him, his thoughts on status within the arcade still won out. Felix had slipped during this one but at least he had done something, at least he had move in….

But what happened with the NPCs?

"This is YOUR fault…."

At first Felix was worried that Quasar had addressed him, his cheeks flushing hot "N-Now hold on a moment."

"Why couldn't you fight back?!"

The Repairman then realized that the space-man's words were not aimed at HIM….

"W-What are you talking about?"

But at the Mayor.

"You…you LET that crazed woman get the codes!" Quasar barked out, starting down at the Nicelander coldly "Had she not gotten them from YOU, none of this would have happened!"

"Are you insinuating that I just ALLOWED her to come in here?! That I just TOLD her the code without a second thought?!"

"What I'm INSINUATIN' Mayor!" Quasar boomed as he got right into the Nicelander's face "Is that if you an' you're fatty girlfriend hadn't gotten your damsel butt caught, Felix wouldn't have lost his hammer, Candybug wouldn't have come back but most importantly _**NO ONE WOULD HAVE LOST ANYTHIN'!"**_

The space-man's final words seemed to echo throughout the entire game, Gene feeling the weight of the events coming down on him and the more it began to stew in his brain the more he began to feel it.

Maybe it was his entire fault, maybe it was.

After all, he WAS the first one to get caught, Mal had used him in order to get the codes free and-

"No…" Gene came to, shaking his head as he glared up at Quasar "Th-those unfortunate events! Y-Yes. I do wish I could have done more to fight back but don't you DARE go blaming this upon Mary or-"

"Fine, I'll just blame it on YOU alone, is that fair?!"

"Hey, hey! Back it up ya two!" Ralph said, pulling the two men away "We've already had enough ta deal with. Don't bring anythin' else up!"

"Stop tryin' ta protect him, Wreck-It!" the space-man said as he attempted to push Ralph to the side but the Wrecker once more proved to be the stronger, holding Quasar back by his arm "

Gene turned red in the face as he growled, not in the mood nor condition to take such accusations being thrown at him.

"Young man, please listen and understand. I am SORRY. I am SORRY that your game was….was…."

Everyone looked down upon the man, awaiting for him to say something but deep within his heart he just couldn't say, he could not say that word.

Unplugged.

He couldn't say it because it reminded him of what had happened, what had happened to him, what had happened to Mary.

"S-Sweet Ghost…." The little man thought to himself "Stop it Gene, stop! It's not your fault! It wasn't your-!"

"Genie?"

Gene heard Felix's voice….but he just could not rid himself of the guilt he was feeling.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" the Nicelander managed to say, his voice sounding so weak "Th-this is why we wanted you and your partner to come here. N-No one deserves to be left out in the station, especially after what happened to you."

Ralph started to notice the way Gene's hands were shaking, the way he held them; he was starting to break under the pressure, unable to find any sort of footing to talk to the new arrivals.

"Um, hey. You can trust Gene on this…" the Wrecker said, hoping he could do something to clear the air "He's tha Mayor an' if there is one thing I can say about Gene it's this!"

The little blue man looked, up feeling as awkward as ever to have Ralph attempting to speak for him. What did Ralph have to say about him that lead to ANYTHING positive?

"Tha guy is a man of his word…." The big man smiled, giving the chubby Mayor a very slight push on his back, Gene only stumbling a tad "When he say'll take care'a ya, he will! So there is nothin' a guys hafta worry about as our home is now YOUR home."

"Ya act as if his authority here means ANYTHIN'….." the space-man growled up at Ralpg, his eyes dark. His focus then went towards Gene, Quasar standing in such a way that it only helped in making the Nicelander feel even smaller than he already was "But we all know tha truth! We all know what's happenin' here."

"An-and what would that BE, sir?" Gene attempted to say in a commanding voice, though it cracked midway through.

"At tha end of tha day, you….you an' everyone else in your butter-chunk crew mean NOTHIN' here." The space-man hissed, bending down and poking Gene HARD in his chest "As I said before, had it not been for ya an' your….HISTORY for gettin' caught NONE of us would have been in this mess an' Hailey an' I would be back home, back home where we belong an' nowhere near YOU!"

"Quasar, that's en-!"

"A lotta good lives were lost because of those two…." The space-man continued, standing over Gene "An' tha whole collection of you Fat-Landers can't even measure up ta ONE of tha good guys that died. Even if we could trade ALL of ya, it wouldn't be enough! Think about that tha next time ya walk around here, feelin' as if ya contribute anythin'!"

"Sir, stop!" called Felix as he attempted to pull Quasar back "Pl-please just settle in! You'll feel better once you've rested an-!"

Felix took one look upon Quasar's face and saw the fury, saw the anger….but he also saw the pain. As horrible as those words were, Felix knew that Quasar was broken; he had witnessed his own NPCs turn on him as well as his own game get taken down. It had to be the anger that was causing him to say such things, it had to be the grief but either way he couldn't let such words continue to be thrown, especially towards a group of people who did not deserve the blame they were getting for the events that had transpired only hours ago.

"Mr. Quasar." Felix said as gruffly as he could, his arms crossed against his chest "We intend to keep this game a SAFE place for EVERYONE which means that we do not allow for such animosity ta flow here. If ya have a problem, tell it ta ME but don't ya dare THINK about takin' it out against someone else!"

The other man arched a brow, moving ever-so closer to Felix "Even when they're tha one at FAULT?"

"Quasar, stop!" Hailey called out, taking her boyfriend roughly by the shoulders "Everyone's right. You need to rest, to clear your head before-!"

"I'm just gonna tell ya this, MAYOR." The space-man said in a threatening tone "I've already had my own NPCs turn on me, I don't feel like havin' anymore makin' my life miserable. Do yourself a favor; make sure that you an' tha rest of your butter-chunk clan stay tha hell away from people who actually MATTER ta a game. Especially YOU."

Gene's throat began to ache the angrier became but he said nothing, his eyes clear and focused on the larger character.

He wanted to hit him, he wanted to strike him, to do anything to get him to stop talking, to stop saying such things but he knew he could not. He just felt like he could not.

"Know your place, ya lil wimp." The man finished off, walking towards the apartments "Know your place an' ya won't get HIT."

The space-man took ahold of his partner's hand roughly and went over to the apartments, Ralph shaking his head.

"No. No, uh-uh. Not dealin' with this." The big man said "If he's gonna act like that then he's not welcomed."

"Ralph, no."

"Did ya hear 'im, Felix?!" Ralph said, in disbelief that his friend was not at least showing some contempt for what had been exchanged "We do not need attitudes like that around here!"

"I-I know…" Felix replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head "But they don't have anywhere else ta go."

"We're not tha only ones who-!"

"I'll talk to 'im…." Felix cut in, trying his best to keep things calm, to keep things from rising up any more than they needed to after everything that had happened "I-I'm sure he'll listen once we…once I explain some things."

"Felix…"

"Believe me on this one, big fella. I can handle this."

Ralph was less than certain about this, especially given he knew how some people could be when it came to such attitudes but as Felix walked off towards East Niceland, he turned his focus towards Gene.

"Big Gene?"

Gene's hands were still trembling, the Nicelander in blue still feeling the effects of the words he had been told. So many thoughts were going through his mind but as he looked up at Ralph…

"A-ah-um…."

"Sir?"

"I….I need to check on something." The man said, Ralph detecting the quiver in his voice "T-Tell Felix I'll be in the penthouse if he needs me."

"Wait, if this is about-?"

"J-Just some private things!" the Mayor called back abruptly "N-nothing of which concerns you."

Nothing that concerned him?

Ralph could only watch as Gene scuttled up the steps of the apartments but once the man had rounded a corner, one he was certain that he was alone….

He began to dig through his pocket, finding the little box containing the ring within. He opened it, the bit of gold shining bright and beautifully but the Mayor no longer felt, he could no longer feel the excitement and joy that came upon him whenever he thought about it. Whenever he thought of that moment he would ask her, the big question, the huge promise the-!

"Gene?"

He quickly shut the box and shoved it back into his pockets before she took notice, turning around to see Mary looking at him, her face showing all shades of worry about her.

"Ahem, yes dear?"

At first she did not respond, her hands clutched together as she just stood there, her eyes wide with worry.

"Honey?" the Mayor asked, once more feeling a sense of guilt coming over him "Mary what's wrong?"

The little Nicelander said nothing, slowly walking over the man and embracing him. Gene squeaked in her hold, feeling her shake against him.

"Are you okay?"

Was HE okay? What about HER?

"Mary, no…." the man moaned, pushing her away "I…I can't do this."

The little woman in pink was trying her hardest to fight back tears, gazing upon the Mayor "Y-You can't do WHAT?"

"A-all of this…" the man said, motioning his hands to the entire apartment. He then reached for his temples "I…I need some time to think, Mary. I need some time to be alone."

"Darling, no. Not after what happened."

Gene shook his head "It's not any good."

"What isn't?"

"This time. This….this day….this game."

"Dear, you're starting to worry me." Mary said, once more reaching for Gene but he walked away, heading towards the elevator. His mind was still heavy with the words that Quasar had told him, how e and the Nicelanders were USELESS, how it was their fault that the two viruses had gotten in.

Was it his fault?

Would any of it had happened had he not…

It wasn't helping, it wasn't improving anything. There was no way in the code void that Gene ask Mary to even consider it now.

Quasar was right.

He WAS useless.

The elevator's bell chimed, Gene stepping in, his face drained of its bright colors and looking so grey and down.

"Gene, please…" Mary called out, reaching a hand towards him.

Gene only looked up….

And the door shut between them.

"She deserves the best…she deserves better…." The Mayor said, feeling the slow roll of the elevator taking him up. He shut his eyes tight, holding back the nausea rising up his throat, feeling the sting of tears. He reached back into his pocket, clutching the box in his palm, an urge to just throw it down the shaft coming upon him but for some reason, he refrained. He couldn't do it but there he was, alone in the elevator, his head turned away from anything.

He couldn't let it out. Not now.

"S-she deserves better…." He said, his voice sounding dry "She deserves better…than me."

* * *

Monday rolled around, the proprietor of the little establishment coming in as joyful and oblivious to the lively hood of the characters as usually but something surprising hit his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

He looked over noticing the blank screens of two games before him, an odd sight among the many running games beside them.

"Oh goodness, don't tell me…"

The man walked over to Cosmik Naunt first, tapping the action buttons for some sort of response but there was none, at least any that revealed forth gameplay. All he got was a screen of garbled pixels and text, odd symbols seen throughout.

"Did it get stuck on the kill screen?"

He then moved over to the second game, the results pretty much the same. He could see the twisted remains of the characters, the binary rolling across the screen.

Yup, these two were BEYOND out to pasture.

"Ah, dear…" he sighed, stroking his chin "I really liked these two but I guess when it's over, it's over."

The arcade owner felt saddened to see any of his games go but he knew he couldn't keep them, even as nostalgia washed over him. He walked over to the counter and took out his cell phone, pressing the contact of a friend.

"Hello? Yeah, I got two games for ya ta pick up…."

For any sharp-eared games around, they could hear the response of someone on the other end.

" _Who is it this time? Fix-It finally kicked the bucket?"_

"Nah, it's not Felix. One of them was that game ya brought in for your birthday."

" _Aw man, not that one!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm upset it went up too…."

" _Ahhh, well. Guess I'll be there in an hour or so. Have 'em ready by then."_

And so came the familiar squeaking of wheels into the arcade, the two cabinets lifted onto karts as they were hauled away. A few games watched the events unfold, the sight causing an unsettling stir within the code of a certain racer.

"Ya know, Turbo might have had me trapped in here…." Vanellope said, watching the events with Taffyta "But I remember a few games leavin' on those things. A-A lotta games actually."

"Yeah…." Taffyta said, not sure what to add to the conversation "I-I heard that s-some of the people are okay though. They went to Felix's game, right?"

Vanellope nodded "Y-yup! Th-they're….they're okay."

Okay?

"I wasn't too sure if it was okay for me ta ask him so soon. I mean, he usually doesn't mind when we ask if we can help with some new arrivals but this time?"

Vanellope placed her hands on her stomach, the feeling only growing stronger.

"Taffyta."

"Yes?"

"Do ya feel safe here?"

"What do ya mean?"

"When King Ca-"

No, that was not his name.

"When TURBO came here….when he rewrote everything. Did ya feel SAFE? Did ya ever worry 'bout viruses or any other baddies comin' about? I-I mean aside from that stuff he told ya about me?"

Taffyta wasn't sure how to reply, part of her feeling that if word got out about how she felt on the truth of the matter….

But she knew she could trust Vanellope, she knew she could trust the girl who months before gave her another chance when others would not.

"Back then? Before the truth came out?"

Vanellope was waiting on baited breath; she had to know.

"No. I never worried about viruses because the thoughts never crossed our minds. The sheer thought of such people existing didn't seem possible to us."

The strawberry racer could just see something within her friend deflate.

"What? What is wrong?"

"I wanna bring that back."

"Bring WHAT back?"

"That feeling. That feelin' of calm ya once had."

"Vanellope, don't." Taffyta said, sounding exhausted "I know you have so much on your plate to deal with being the leader of this game and all so don't-"

"Taffyta, I might be PRINCESS or PRESIDENT….but as that, I still hafta make sure YOU guy are safe. I'm not alone in this game an' we're not alone in this arcade, not anymore."

Part of Taffyta was happy to hear such words coming from the other racers but the other side was not so certain, feeling the doubt pouring over her like hot, sticky molasses. She had experienced first-hand how the sentiment of the arcade worked as well as how quickly Vanellope could get sweeped up in the excitement from outside characters. She knew she had to trust Vanellope but she could feel it; she could feel that doubt that despite the vanilla racer wanting the best for her, for every racer in the game, it wasn't going to be as easy as Vanellope was making it out to be.

"Where's Candlehead?"

"She's at the Café…." Said the strawberry racer "But she hasn't opened since those viruses left, she hasn't even come out for the roster line-up. I'm starting to get worried about her."

As it should have been Vanellope thought, walking with the other girl towards the city center of the game until they finally arrived at the Candle Wick Café. The lights were a bit dim but someone was inside.

"Candles?" Vanellope called, ringing the bell "Please let us in."

There was no reply from the girl but Taffyta had an inkling to where the girl might have been. She held Vanellope back, walking into the alley.

"Taff, where are ya-?"

"This way…." Said the strawberry racer "There's a ladder…."

Vanellope was still trying to get her bearings on the other parts of the refurbished game, following Taffyta into the narrow alley and climbing up the ladder to the roof and there, sitting upon a little chair was Candlehead. She looked out towards the distance, the sun so bright as the wind blew gently around her.

"Candlehead?"

The girl looked over, Vanellope and Taffyta surprised that she looked so calm.

"Ya okay?"

"I-I guess…." The cake girl replied, dragging her feet on the ground "Did-did Miss Sargent Tamera Jean Calhoun find those guys?"

"Not a trace…." Vanellope said, moving near the girl "They really seemed to disappear inta thin air after that fight."

She noticed Candlehead clutching her arms tight, her body shaking.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

" _V-Vanellope. Taffyta?"_

"Yes?" said the strawberry racer, putting her arms on the girl's shoulder "Candlehead what is it?"

There was so much fear going through the girl's mind at that moment; she could still see Mal's face, see her creaming, see her calling her name.

"A-Are they gonna come back?"

"Who?"

"Th-those two…." The cake girl sniffled, trying to hide her tears "I-I mean….um, ya said that Sargent Calhoun didn't find 'em so…."

Vanellope knew she had to step up on this; Candlehead might have been trying to hide it but she was scared and the more the vanilla racer thought the more she began to see that she had every reason to be scared.

For whatever reason, for whatever purpose, Mal had gone after HER and the sudden turn for it still confused Vanellope as much as it SCARED her. Why Candlehead? Of all the people in the arcade to have a bounty put over her head, Vanellope was so used to the target of such hunts being put on HER but Candlehead?

What was so special about her?

"I-It's okay."

Vanellope returned from her thoughts, looking down at the cake racer who was now smiling.

"What was that, C-Butt?"

"It's okay." The girl repeated, the smiling growing brighter "I….I think I can handle a few badies bad bad guys!"

"Candlehead, its kinda cool that you're not too scared about this…." Taffyta said "But these guys are not just 'BAD GUYS'. These guys are worse! You saw what they could do."

"An' I'm sure Vanellope an' tha other guys can take care of it, right?"

"Er….right…." Vanellope, her cheeks blushing redder than a cherry "O-Of course we can handle it! W-we're heroes after all!"

Heroes.

That word was being thrown around a lot but from what had happened, the heroes really hadn't WON in this battle. NOTHING had been won as the viruses had ESCAPED and with their escape came the possibility for their return. And if they did return….

The arcade would count on them, the four heroes of Litwak's.

But given how badly she had fought them, given the way they managed to find ways to twist and turn against her ability, the ability everyone praised that everyone told her was unbeatable.

One by one the heroes of the arcade were being reminded just how vulnerable they could be, just how quickly the tables could turn on all of them.

Felix's healing powers could be used against him.

Ralph was not the strongest man ever programmed.

Vanellope's glitch could not jump her to victory.

And Calhoun could still be effected by a love lost by tragedy.

They were heroes but they were still susceptible to it all. They were still susceptible to anything.

All four felt weakness come over them as they thought about those around them that counted on them. In those moments before the viruses had escaped, they had been beaten, they had been tricked and even though they had managed to get back up there was no victory this time. Litwak's felt as divided as ever once Mal and Tor had ran but maybe that was their point, maybe that was their plan.

If there was one thing for certain, the four heroes would look upon the oncoming days in a different light.


	15. Finale

Finale

She got in the way master, she got in the way again!

 _Mal. You have so much power. You can destroy her._

But she will always been in me, always coming to pull me away! No matter how hard I try to block her, no matter how hard I try to fight her off she always comes back! SHE HOLDS ME BACK!

 _Destroy her._

I CAN'T SHE HOLDS MY FORM! SHE IS THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME WHOLE!

 _Malicious._

She hinders me, just like the other hinders Tor! If it were not for him, he could walk around! He would not require so much code to maintain his form, to stay human to-!

 _Mal._

….Yes, Master?

 _Your mark has been left upon the arcade._

But I did not win! I could not even succeed at the task you had given me! I am not better than Beta! Like them, I have failed!

 _You have no failed._

I HAVE FAILED MASTER! I HAVE FAILED!

 _You have planted the seeds, my little one. Planted the seeds that I hope you continue to sow._

What….what do you mean?

 _Your job is not yet over._

Y-you mean?

 _You have been apart of me for so long, you have brought me the most success of all of my drones, of all off my children. You have managed to weaken them, to reveal the inner cracks of their heroes. If you can continue to do that, the entire arcade will fall. The arcade will fall to us._

But….

 _There will be more jobs for you my little Malicious. There are so many games that you and Tor have yet to explore. So many more for you to add to my hive._

Yes, Master…..Mal will not fail you again. Not again…..


End file.
